


ɢ ᴇ ᴛ ᴏ ᴜ ᴛ ᴀ ʟ ɪ ᴠ ᴇ |H U A N G R E N J U N|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Death, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Murder, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *BASED ON THE WALKING DEAD GAME: SEASONS 1-4*On the brink of death and destruction, also known as the end of the world. Clementine Eriks, her older brother Thomas, and her best friend Huang Renjun, are stuck in Clementine's tree house, as their babysitter went mad, but when Lee Everett saves them, he promises to protect those three as long as it takes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 🔪0.1🔪

**C̳ ̳H̳ ̳A̳ ̳R̳ ̳A̳ ̳C̳ ̳T̳ ̳E̳ ̳R̳ ̳S̳**

****

**Clementine Eriks (Played by Emily Rudd)**

**"I'm Clementine"**

****

**Huang Renjun (Played By Himself)**

**"Be ready for anything"**

****

**Thomas Eriks (Played By Tom Holland)**

**"We need to stay together"**

**＊ＧＥＴ ＯＵＴ ＡＬＩＶＥ＊**

**ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀɪɴᴋ ᴏꜰ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴇꜱᴛʀᴜᴄᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ. ᴄʟᴇᴍᴇɴᴛɪɴᴇ ᴇʀɪᴋꜱ, ʜᴇʀ ᴏʟᴅᴇʀ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴏᴍᴀꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ʜᴜᴀɴɢ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ, ᴀʀᴇ ꜱᴛᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴ ᴄʟᴇᴍᴇɴᴛɪɴᴇ'ꜱ ᴛʀᴇᴇ ʜᴏᴜꜱᴇ, ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʙᴀʙʏꜱɪᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴍᴀᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʟᴇᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀᴇᴛᴛ ꜱᴀᴠᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴇᴍ, ʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪꜱᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴛʜᴏꜱᴇ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ᴀꜱ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀꜱ ɪᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ.**

**"ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ, ʀᴜɴ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ."**

**© 2020 ᴜᴡᴜꜱᴜɴꜱʜɪɴᴇᴍɪɴʜᴏ**


	2. 🔪0.2🔪

**P̳ ̳L̳ ̳A̳ ̳Y̳ ̳L̳ ̳I̳ ̳S̳ ̳T̳**

**1) Get out alive: Three Days Grace**

**"ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ, ʀᴜɴ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ"**

**2) Insect Eyes: Devendra Banhart**

**"ʙᴜᴛ ᴅᴀʀᴋɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ"**

**3) Smells Like Teen Spirit: Think Up Anger**

**"ʜᴇʟʟᴏ, ʜᴇʟʟᴏ, ʜᴇʟʟᴏ, ʜᴏᴡ ʟᴏᴡ?"**

**4) Wicked Ones: Dorthy**

**"ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴏɴᴇꜱ"**

**5) I'm So Sorry: Imagine Dragons**

**"ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏꜰꜰ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴇᴇᴅꜱ"**

**6) Believer: Imagine Dragons**

**"ɪ ᴡᴀꜱ ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɢᴇ"**

**7) Broken: Seether**

**"ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʜɪɢʜ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴛᴇᴀʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀɪɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**8) Master Of Disaster: Seether**

**"ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴘʀᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ʟɪᴀʀ. ᴏʜ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ'ᴍ ʀɪɢʜᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀᴇ"**

**9) Fake It: Seether**

**"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ꜰᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʜʏᴘᴏᴄʀɪᴛᴇ"**

**10) My Disaster: Seether**

**"ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴄʀᴏꜱꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɴᴇ, ɴᴏᴡ, ꜱᴏ ɪ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ"**

**11) Twisted Transistor: Korn**

**"ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ᴇᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴇᴛ ɪᴛ"**

**12) Trying Not To Love You: Nickelback**

**"'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴏɴʟʏ ɢᴏᴇꜱ ꜱᴏ ꜰᴀʀ. ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪꜱ ᴛᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ"**

**13) On My Own: Three Days Grace**

**"ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡꜱ ɪ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ᴍʏ ꜱᴏᴜʟ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀɢᴏ"**

**14) Forever: Onlap**

**"ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴇᴀʀ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ"**

**15) Carnival Of Rust: Poets Of The Fall**

**"ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪꜱ ʙᴜʀɴɪɴɢ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**16) Gold: EDEN**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴏ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱɪɴɢɪɴɢ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ɪɴ ɴᴏ ᴍᴏʀᴇ"**

**17) Never: EDEN**

**"ꜰɪɢʜᴛ, ꜰᴇᴀʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏʀʀᴏʀꜱ"**

**18) Let Me Down Slowly: Alec Benjamin**

**"ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ꜱʟᴏᴡʟʏ?"**

**19) Gravity: Daughtry**

**"ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴀᴍᴇ ꜱᴜɴ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ꜰᴀʟʟ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴍɪʟᴇꜱ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ"**

**20) Just Found Heaven: Daughtry**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪ ɢᴏ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴅɪᴇ"**

**21) Iodine: Icon For Hire**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ʙʀɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟɪꜰᴇ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ꜱᴄᴀʀꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɴɪꜰᴇ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴄʀʏ. ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ᴅᴇꜱᴛʀᴏʏɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ."**

**22) If Everyone Cared: Nickelback**

**"ᴡᴇ'ᴅ ꜱᴇᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɴᴏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴅɪᴇᴅ."**

**23) I'd Come For You: Nickelback**

**"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ɪ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ɪ'ᴅ ʟᴀʏ ᴏᴜʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ɪᴛ ᴜᴘ ꜰᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ɴᴏᴡ"**

**24) Holding On To Heaven: Nickelback**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ'ʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʙᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ"**

**25) Make Me Believe Again: Nickelback**

**"ꜱᴏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**26) Feed The Machine: Nickelback**

**"ᴘᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴜʟʟᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɴɪꜰᴇ, ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɪᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ."**

**27: Wake Up: EDEN**

**"ꜱᴛᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ"**

**28) Miss You: Nickelback**

**"ɪ ᴍɪꜱꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ"**

**29) The Hammer's Coming Down: Nickelback**

**"ꜱᴛᴀʏ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛꜱ ꜱʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ"**

**30) Million Miles An Hour: Nickelback**

**"ɪɴꜱᴀɴɪᴛʏ ɪꜱ ꜱᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴ, ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴛʏ ɪꜱ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴄʟᴇꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴀʟʟ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ. ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴇɴʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀʀᴅᴇꜱᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ, ɪꜱ ꜰɪɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ"**

**31) After The Rain: Nickelback**

**"ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ ᴏʀ ᴇʟꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ꜱᴏʀʀʏ"**

**32) Trouble: Halsey**

**"ᴄᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴇᴇ ʜɪꜱ ꜱɪʟʜᴏᴜᴇᴛᴛᴇ?"**

**33) Haunting: Halsey**

**"ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴏɴ ʜᴀᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ"**

**34) Therapy: All Time Low**

**"ᴀʀʀᴏɢᴀɴᴛ ʙᴏʏ, ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱᴇʟꜰ ꜱᴏ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ʜᴀꜱ ᴛᴏ. ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏꜰꜰ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**35) Young God: Halsey**

**"ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ɢᴏ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴛᴏɴɪɢʜᴛ"**

**36) Oh well, oh well: Mayday Parade**

**"ᴏʜ ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴏʜ ᴡᴇʟʟ. ɢᴜᴇꜱꜱ ɪ'ʟʟ ꜱᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɪɴ ʜᴇʟʟ"**

**37) Hopeless: Halsey**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴀʟʟ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ᴍᴇ"**

**38: Killing Boys: Halsey**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ"**

**39: Take What's Mine: Future Royalty**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴀ ᴍɪʟᴇ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ꜱʜᴏᴇꜱ"**

**40) Bottom Of The River: Blues Saraceno**

**"ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴠɪʟ ʜᴀꜱ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴀʀʀʏ ᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴍᴇ"**

**41) In The Pines: Janel Drewis**

**"ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘɪɴᴇꜱ, ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜɴ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜱʜɪɴᴇꜱ. ᴡɪʟʟ ꜱʜɪᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ."**

**42) Fight: Icon For Hire**

**"ʙᴜᴛ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴜᴘ ᴀ ꜰɪɢʜᴛ. ᴀɴᴅ ꜱʟᴏᴡʟʏ, ᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜱᴏ ꜱʟᴏᴡʟʏ, ɪ ᴀᴍ ʟᴏᴏꜱɪɴɢ ᴍɪɴᴇ."**

**43) Everything: Lifehouse**

**"ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇᴀʀ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**44) Game Of Survival: Ruelle**

**"ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴀ ᴡɪʟᴅ ɢᴀᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴀʟ"**

**45) NIGHTMARE: Halsey**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ᴛɪʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴɢʀʏ, ʙᴜᴛ ꜱᴏᴍᴇʙᴏᴅʏ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ"**

**46) Off With Her Head: Icon For Hire**

**"ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ɪꜱ ᴍɪɴᴇ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ"**

**47) Not Alone: Red**

**"ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**48) It Is What It Is: Lifehouse**

**"ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇʟɪᴠᴇ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀɪᴅɢᴇ"**

**49) Take Care: A Change Of Pace**

**"ɪ'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ꜱᴀꜰᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**50) Miserable At Best: Mayday Parade**

**"ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴇᴀꜱɪᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ᴏʀ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ɢᴜᴇꜱꜱ. ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ɢᴜᴇꜱꜱ."**

**51) Still Breathing: Mayday Parade**

**"ᴍʏ ʟᴜɴɢꜱ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ꜰᴀɪʟ ᴍᴇ ɴᴏᴡ. 'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜɪɴɢ."**

**52) Barefoot and Bruised: Jamestown Story**

**"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴅ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɪɴ"**

**53) Death Of Me: Daughtry**

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴄʀᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴏɴ ᴍᴇ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ʜᴀʀᴅᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ"**

**54) Open Up Your Eyes: Daughtry**

**"ʙᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʟᴀɪᴅ ʜɪᴍ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ꜱɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ꜱᴏᴜɴᴅ"**

**55) Breakdown: Daughtry**

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**56) We're Not Gonna Fall: Daughtry**

**"ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ, ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ ᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**57) Maybe We're Already Gone: Daughtry**

**"ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ"**

**58) Already Gone: Sleeping At Last**

**"ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴜꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴜʀɴ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**59) The End: Mayday Parade**

**"ʜᴏᴡ ᴄᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɴʏ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴇᴀꜱʏ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ?"**

**60) Pearl: Katy Perry**

**"ꜱʜᴇ ɪꜱ ᴜɴꜱᴛᴏᴘᴘᴀʙʟᴇ"**

**61) Don't ask, Don't tell: Tove Lo**

**"ᴡᴇ'ᴠᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ꜱᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ"**

**62) Not Made For This World: Tove Lo**

**"ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴛɪʟʟ ɪ'ᴍ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ꜱᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴏɴ ꜰɪʀᴇ"**

**63 Waves: Katlin Grace Cover**

**"ɪᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏᴇꜱ ɪɴ ᴡᴀᴠᴇꜱ"**

**64) Hold On: Chord Overstreet**

**"ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ"**

**65) 9th Of October: Tove Lo**

**"'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ɪᴛ ꜰᴜᴄᴋɪɴ' ʜᴜʀᴛꜱ"**

**66) Breath: Breaking Benjamin**

**"ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**67) The Diary Of Jane: Breaking Benjamin**

**"ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ'ꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ"**

**68) Iridescent: Gavin Mikhail**

**"ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴄᴏʟᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ɪɴ ᴅᴇꜱᴘᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ?"**

**69: Dark Paradise: Lana Del Rey**

**"ᴀʟʟ ᴍʏ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ɪ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴍᴏᴠᴇ ᴏɴ"**

**70) Traitor: Daughtry**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɴɪꜰᴇ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ"**

**71) Without You: Lana Del Rey**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ."**

**72) Skinny Love: Birdy**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ"**

**73) On My Own: Ashes Remain**

**"ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ɢᴏᴛᴛᴀ ʙᴇ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴀʏ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**74) Nobody's Home: Avril Lavigne**

**"ᴡɪᴛʜ ɴᴏ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ"**

**75) My Happy Ending: Avril Lavigne**

**"ʜᴇʟᴅ ᴜᴘ ꜱᴏ ʜɪɢʜ ᴏɴ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛʜʀᴇᴀᴅ"**

**76) Edge Of A Revolution: Nickelback**

**"ꜱᴛᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴅɢᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ʀᴇᴠᴏʟᴜᴛɪᴏɴ"**

**77) Home: Nickelback**

**"ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ꜱᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴄʟᴇᴀʀᴇʀ"**

**78) The Beach: The Neighborhood**

**"ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴜʀᴅᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**79) Decode: Paramore**

**"ʜᴏᴡ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ?"**

**80) Leave Out All The Rest: Linkin Park**

**"ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴀꜰʀᴀɪᴅ"**

**81) Innocence: Avril Lavigne**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ʟʟ ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ɪᴛ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴇᴛ ɪᴛ ᴘᴀꜱꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʏ"**

**82) So Contagious: Acceptance**

**"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ɪ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ꜱʜᴏᴛ ᴏɴ"**

**83) Deep End: Daughtry**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ᴅɪᴠɪɴɢ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴇᴘ ᴇɴᴅ"**

**84) A Shot Across The Bow: Mayday Parade**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ, ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ"**

**85) More: Halsey**

**"ꜱᴏᴍᴇʜᴏᴡ ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ"**

**86) Dynasty: MIIA**

**"ɪᴛ ᴀʟʟ ꜰᴇʟʟ ᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**87) Serial Killer: Lana Del Rey**

**"ʙᴀʙʏ, ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ꜱᴏᴄɪᴏᴘᴀᴛʜ"**

**88) Dust and Gold: Arrow To Athens**

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**89) Terrible Things: Mayday Parade**

**"ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ꜱᴀᴅ ɴᴏᴡ, ɪ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ"**

**90) Let Me Go: Avril Lavigne**

**"ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ʟᴇꜰᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴏᴏ ʟᴀᴛᴇ"**

****


	3. 🔪1: Lҽҽ Eʋҽɾҽƚƚ🔪

**🔪1: Lҽҽ Eʋҽɾҽƚƚ🔪**

**"ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ, ʀᴜɴ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ"**

**Clementine's P.O.V**

**"Clementine, be quiet, or they will hear you." My older brother Thomas told me and I look at him and I just sighed**

**"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just -" I say but he cut me off**

**"I know." He says and I sighed again. Me, my brother, and my best friend/ long time crush, Renjun were stuck in my treehouse, as our babysitter went crazy. I see Renjun climb back into the treehouse, and he was breathing heavily**

**"Where the fuck, did you go?" Tom asked him in a stern voice**

**"I heard a car crash, and screaming and gunshots." Renjun says and I then hear banging on the fence, and growling - great.**

**"You brought them here?" Tom asked him in angry tone**

**"No, I didn't. There was someone there, and he looked really hurt, but I saw whatever those things were, and I just ran." Renjun says and I look down at my walkie-talkie and I sighed, oh mom, oh dad, when are you coming home?**

**"Hello? Anybody?" I heard a voice that sounded like it was right below us.**

**"Shit." Tom muttered, and I look at him**

**"Swear." I say to him - I don't like using swear words - even though I'm fourteen, I just don't.**

**"We have to tell him, someone is here." Renjun says and Tom shook his head**

**"No, we are not." Thomas says**

**"HELP!" The voice cried out, and I look at my brother**

**"Thomas, he could be hurt." I say and I looked out the window, to see the guy limping a little bit "Thomas, he's hurt." I say and Thomas shook his head**

**"No, Clementine, I'm not doing it." Thomas said**

**"Somebody? YELL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" The guy yelled again, and I was about to yell to get his attention, but Thomas pulled me back from doing so**

**"No, Clementine." Thomas scolded and I sighed**

**"IS THERE ANYBODY HERE?!" He yelled and I sighed and I moved away from the treehouse window, and I sat back down next to Renjun, and I look at him**

**"Weren't you scared?" I ask Renjun and he looked at me and he shook his head**

**"No, I wasn't scared." Renjun says "I was terrified." Renjun continued**

**"He's in the house." Thomas says and I look at my brother**

**"The guy went in the house?" I ask him and he nodded**

**"Oh, he needs to be quiet." Renjun says, our babysitter is somewhere in that house, but it's not her. It's a monster. I grabbed my walkie-talkie that was sitting next to Thomas**

**"Clementine --" Thomas starts but I just cut him off, by turning on the button of the walkie-talkie**

**"Hello?" I say**

**'Hello?' the person asked and I sighed in relief as he found the other talkie**

**"You need to be quiet." I say to him**

**'I'm not a monster.' The guy told me and I look at my brother and Renjun and they just looked suspicious**

**"Good." I say**

**'What's your name?' The guy asked and Thomas shook his head, signalling me to not answer that question, but I just had to answer it**

**"I'm Clementine. This is my house." I say**

**'Hi, Clementine. I'm Lee.' The man says and I look at the two boys and they still look suspicious 'Where are your parents?' Lee asked me and I sighed, who knows where our parents are.**

**"They took a trip and left me and my older brother with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are." I say to him**

**'Where are you?' Lee asked**

**"We're outside in my treehouse. They can't get in." I say**

**'That's smart.' Lee says, and I opened the door to the treehouse**

**"See?" I ask "Can you see us? We can see you through the window." I say and I wave at him, and Thomas and Renjun move forward so Lee could see them, and Lee waved back, but then I see Sandra behind him "Ahhh!" I yell and he turned around and she started to attack him**

**"Crap." Thomas says, and I opened the door, and I took the hammer that was inside, and I started to climb down the treehouse**

**"Clem, wait!" I hear Renjun's voice, but that doesn't stop me, from running over to the sliding glass door, and I see Lee trying to fight off Sandra, and I opened the door, and I held out the hammer for him to take**

**"Here!" I exclaimed, and he took the hammer from me, and he hit Sandra over the face with it, knocking her off of him, and he started to bash her face in, and I felt myself get really sick when I saw her brains and blood go splattering everywhere. As I saw she was finally dead, Lee put down the hammer and he sighed**

**"Man... Hi there." Lee greeted, and I felt a hand go on my arm, and I saw that Thomas and Renjun were behind me, and I took a step back, as I saw Sandra's blood ooze on the floor**

**"Did you kill it?" I ask him**

**"I think something else did. Before me, I think." Lee says and I took a deep breath**

**"We her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her." I say**

**"Two nights ago? Yeah, that's probably what happened." Lee says to me and I sighed "You guys have been all by yourselves through this?" Lee asked us**

**"Yeah. We want our parents to come home now." Thomas says**

**"I think that might be a little while, you know?" Lee asked us, and I was pretty bummed to hear that**

**"Oh." I say as I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder**

**"Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you guys until then." Lee says and all three of us nodded**

**"What should we do now?" Renjun asked and Lee sighed**

**"We need to find help before it gets dark." Lee says and I nodded**

**"Yeah, it's not safe at night." I say to him, and I took ahold of my brother's hand and he held on to my hand tightly**

**"Stay close to me, alright?" Thomas asked me and I nodded**

**"Let's go." Lee says and we nodded and we walked out of the house**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**Alright so this is based off the walking dead, but not the show - no, no, no. It's based off of the game!! Yeah!! This game has 4 seasons, so that means this story will be long as shit!!**

**But anyway, this story will include a lot of angst - like a lot of it - there will be some fluff, comedy, survival, blood, death, gore, and most importantly killing!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 🔪2: Eʂƈαρҽ ϝɾσɱ ƚԋҽ ԋσυʂҽ🔪

**🔪2: Eʂƈαρҽ ϝɾσɱ ƚԋҽ ԋσυʂҽ🔪**

**"ʙᴜᴛ ᴅᴀʀᴋɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**Me, Thomas, and Renjun walked over to the front gate, and we waited for Lee, as it was taking him a lot longer to keep up with us, because of his leg. But, I then see two guys outside the gate trying to push this car out of the way. “Maaan... I ain't never getting home to Mama at this rate.” The first guy says**

**“This sucks.” The second guy states**

**“It's hot dish night.” The first guy says, and Lee caught up with us. My hand silently slipped out of Thomas’ hand, and Lee, Renjun, and Thomas were about to leave, but I was still standing here feeling really conflicted on what to do. Lee, Thomas, and Renjun had taken notice of that, and Lee walked up to me**

**“What’s the matter?” Lee asked me and I sighed**

**“Should I stay?” I ask**

**“What?” He asked confused and I pressed my lips in a thin line, but then sighed**

**“I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if we should leave. What if our parents come home?” I ask him**

**“We won’t leave you alone.” Lee states and I smiled softly**

**“Let's go somewhere safe that's close, okay?” I ask**

**“That’s a good idea, Clementine.” Renjun says, and I then took Thomas’ hand again, and Renjun had opened the gate**

**“Hey, man.” Lee says to the two guys and they turn around shocked and terrified**

**“HOLY SHIT!” The second guy exclaimed**

**“DON'T EAT US!” The first guy begged**

**“We're not gonna hurt you.” Thomas says**

**“Phew, thought for a second you and the kids were BOTH gonna give us the chomp.” The first guy says**

**“We need help.” Renjun says**

**“Are you trying to get outta here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back.” The second guy says “I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene.” The guy introduced**

**“Lee. This is Clementine, Thomas, and Renjun.” Lee introduced back and Shawn had waved at me, and wave back slightly, while kind of hiding behind Thomas**

**“I'm Chet.” The first guy introduced**

**“ We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your kids out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there.” Shawn says and I look at Thomas and Renjun**

**“I’m not their dad. I’m . . . just some guy.” Lee explained truthfully**

**“Some guy?” Shawn asked taking notice of what Lee had said**

**“Yeah.” Lee answered**

**“They’re alone?” Shawn asked and Lee nodded “Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake.” Shawn says, and Lee turned to us**

**“What do you want to do?” Lee asked me**

**“I . . .” I trail off and I look back over to my house, and I then hear growling, and I widened my eyes . . . uh oh.**

**“Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!” Chet exclaimed and then Shawn went to push the car**

**“Lee, Thomas, quick! Let’s go!” Shawn says, and Lee and Thomas went to push the car, and I turn my head to see the monsters coming**

**“Clementine, Renjun, help!” Thomas demanded, and me and Renjun went and pushed the car with Lee and Shawn, and we got it moved out of the way, completely. Shawn then got into the driver's seat**

**“Get in!” Shawn exclaimed and we all got inside the truck, as the monsters were getting closer, and Shawn started to drive away from the herd, and I looked back at the herd, “For just "some guy," it seems like you've saved a bunch of lives today.” Shawn says to Lee and I sighed, I just wish that my parents don’t think that me and Thomas abandoned them because we left the house.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 🔪3: Tԋҽ ϝαɾɱ🔪

**🔪3: Tԋҽ ϝαɾɱ🔪**

**"ʜᴇʟʟᴏ, ʜᴇʟʟᴏ, ʜᴇʟʟᴏ, ʜᴏᴡ ʟᴏᴡ?"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**It was now nighttime, when we made it to the place Shawn was taking us. It turned out to be a farm. Hmm, I hope we get to stay here for a little while. “Hey, Shawn... I'm'a run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit.” Chet says to Shawn**

**“No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night.” Shawn says and CHet turns to me, Lee, Renjun, and Thomas**

**“It was nice to meet ya guys.” Chet says and he then walked off, and I then see the front door open, and I see an old man walk out of the house**

**“Thank god you're okay.” The guy says**

**“I was worried it'd be bad here, too.” Shawn says and he hugged the man, it must be his father.**

**“Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new.” He says**

**“I wouldn't have made it back without Chet.” Shawn says to his dad**

**“Well, I'm glad you took him with you then.” The guy says and he looked at us and he put his hands on his hips “You've brought a couple guests.” He says**

**“We just need a little...help. We won't stay long.” Lee says**

**“Good. You're welcome to stay here, but just for the night. I don't run a bed and breakfast.” The guy told Lee, and I look at my brother and I sighed softly**

**“So it's just you and your kids then.” The guy says**

**“Oh, not his kids, he's...well... Just some guy who found them alone.” Shawn says and the guy looked at us three - well mostly as me**

**“Honey, do you know this man?” He asked and I feel a hand grip mine, and I look over to see Renjun staring down at me, and I sighed softly**

**“Yes.” I answer**

**“Okay, then.” He says “Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there.” He told Lee**

**“Yeah, it's not doing so good.” Lee replied**

**“I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have.” Shawn says and Lee took a seat on the bench on the porch, and I stood next to Renjun and Thomas sat down on the steps, and I see the guy come out with bandages, and he then starts to look at Lee’s leg**

**“Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell.” The guy says**

**“It HURTS like hell.” Lee says**

**“I bet it does.” The guy said “What'd you say your name was?” The guy asked**

**“It’s Lee.” Lee answered**

**“Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Hershel Greene.” Hershel introduced “How'd this happen?” Hershel asked**

**“Car accident.” Lee answered, hmm wonder why he was in that accident**

**“That so? Where were you headed? Before the car accident?” Hershel asked**

**“I was getting out of Atlanta.” Lee says**

**“The news says stay.” Hershel says**

**“Yeah, well, that's a mistake.” Lee says, “We hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road.” Lee continued**

**“Who were you with, the kids?” Hershel asked Lee**

**“I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride.” Lee told him, hmm a police officer, I wonder why he was with a police officer**

**“Awful nice of him.” Hershel told him**

**“I’m an awful nice guy.” Lee says**

**“House is full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your daughter are welcome to rest there, when we're done here.” Hershel said and he looked over at us “I didn't catch your name, darlin'.” He told me**

**“Clem-- Clementine.” I stammer**

**“I’m Thomas, and that’s Renjun.” Thomas introduced after me, even though the question was more directed towards me, for some reason**

**“Can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine.” Hershel says and Thomas looked at me with this look that says ‘So the guy doesn’t care about me and Renjun?’ and I just shrugged. I then see Shawn walk out of the house**

**“Hey, Dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm.” Shawn says**

**“That doesn't seem necessary.” Hershel says**

**“I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious... SHIT hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet.” Shawn says and I snicker at him trying to watch is swearing**

**“Your son's right. You're gonna wanna fortify this place.” Thomas says**

**“Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn.” Hershel told Shawn**

**“Dad, I'm serious. Lee, come on, tell him what you saw out there, man.” Shawn says to Lee**

**“Teenage girl with her guts spilled out on the floor stood up from the dead and tried to bite me.” Lee told Hershel, and I look at Renjun and he looked down at the ground with his arms crossed**

**“Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is.” Hershel says**

**“Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really.” Shawn says**

**“I already said okay.” Hershel told him, and Shawn went back inside the house “Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow.” Hershel says as he was done with Lee’s leg**

**“Thanks.” Lee thanked him, and Hershel got up from the porch ground**

**“If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection.” Hershel says**

**“What do we do then?” Lee asked**

**“We'll probably just have to shoot you.” Hershel says, and I widened my eyes, but I think Hershel said it as a joke “We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine.” Hershel says to Lee**

**“Okay, that'd be preferable.” Lee says**

**“There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?” Hershel asked**

**“Towards Macon, I suppose.” Lee answered and Hershel nodded and he looked towards me, Thomas, and Renjun and smiled and he walked back inside the house and I sighed**

**“Alright, then.” Renjun says**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**We were now in the barn, on the ground, on like blankets to keep us comfortable. It smells awful in this barn “It smells like . . .” I say**

**“Shit.” Lee answered and I gasped a little bit - call me dramatic, I know. “I'm sorry; shouldn't talk like that.” Lee apologized**

**“That was a swear, as Clementine, would say.” Thomas says and I scoffed and I then sighed**

**“I miss my Mom and Dad.” I say**

**“I bet, Clem.” Lee says**

**“How far is Savannah?” Thomas asked**

**“Pretty far.” Lee answered, not really giving him an actual answer**

**“Oh. Okay.” Thomas says, and I yawned, and I closed my eyes for a second but it only took that one second for me to fall asleep.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**I was supposed to have this chapter up yesterday, but I was too tired to type haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 🔪4: Tԋҽ ԃҽαƚԋ σϝ Sԋαɯɳ Gɾҽҽɳҽ🔪

**🔪4: Tԋҽ ԃҽαƚԋ σϝ Sԋαɯɳ Gɾҽҽɳҽ🔪**

**"ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴏɴᴇꜱ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

***NEXT MORNING***

**I was awakened by hands shaking me, and I looked over to see Thomas looking at me, and I sighed, and I stood up, and I saw this guy with this mustache looking down at Lee, and I looked over to another direction, and I didn’t see Renjun. “Hey, get up.” The guy told Lee, and I scratched my arm up and down, as it was itchy, and I see Lee stand up as he was now awake**

**“I’m itchy.” I say**

**“Well, you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair.” The guy said and I gasped and I swat at my hair, to see if there were spiders and the guy laughed, and Thomas hit me on the arm, and gave me a look saying ‘there are no spiders, you idiot.’ “But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?” The guy asked**

**“I'm not her dad. Name's Lee.” Lee told the guy**

**“I’m Kenny.” The guy introduced, and I then see a smaller kid run in**

**“Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!” The kid exclaimed excitedly, and ran off, and I look at Thomas and he just looked irritated by the kid**

**“We better get going or we won't hear the end of it.” Kenny says, and me, Lee, and Thomas started to walk out of the barn, following Kenny “That's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though.” Kenny said, Duck? Who in their right mind would name their kid Duck?**

**“Dodging or quacking?” Lee asked**

**“Quacking.” Kenny says**

**“DAAAAD!” Duck whined**

**“See?” Kenny asked, and I saw Duck with - I presume to be his mother- as she was sitting down on some hay “The word is you were on your way to Macon.” Kenny says**

**“My family is from there.” Lee replied**

**“Well, Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to.” Kenny says and I looked over to see Renjun talking with Shawn, and I sighed softly**

**“Sure, we'll...tag along.” Lee says**

**“It's a plan, then.” Kenny says and he turns to his wife and Duck “Honey, Duck, this is Lee and, uh, what's the kid's name?” Kenny asked, and I hid behind my brother as I was still a little shy around people**

**“Clementine and Thomas.” Lee replied**

**“Clementine and Thomas.” Kenny repeats**

**“That is a very pretty name.” The woman says to me, and I smile softly**

**“Thanks.” I whispered, and I see Shawn and Renjun walk over to us**

**“Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better.” Shawn says**

**“I wanna build a fence.” Duck exclaimed**

**“Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break.” Shawn told Duck**

**“On the tractor? Cool!” Duck says excited and I sighed, this kid is so happy**

**“Duck and I will hop to it.” Shawn says and him and Duck walk off**

**“Well, I’m gonna help Shawn, with cutting boards.” Renjun says and he looked at me and I looked down at the ground with a smile on my face. Did I ever mention that I really like Renjun? Like a lot? I didn’t? Oh well I probably should’ve.**

**“I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch. We can visit.” The lady says and I look at Thomas and he nodded**

**“I’ll be with Kenny.” Thomas told me and I nodded, and I walked over to the woman and I sit down next to her, and I see Lee walk off to probably talk with the people here**

**“I’m Katjaa.” She introduced, and I smiled**

**“Clementine.” I replied**

**“You have such pretty hair!” Katjaa told me and I look at it, and it was very curly, and it gets tangles a lot though**

**“It gets a lot of tangles.” I say to her**

**“Did your daddy give you that hat?” Kat asked me and I look up to my hat that I was wearing, and I shook my head**

**“No, my brother, Thomas actually gave it to me.” I tell her and she nodded**

**“Do you have any pets?” She asked and I shrugged, I mean we had a fish**

**“I have a goldfish named Peanut. Mom doesn't like dogs.” I tell her**

**“Oh, well, we have a lab named Franklin back in Fort Lauderdale.” She replied “What's your favorite color?” She asked**

**“Purple.” I replied, and I sighed, I’m gonna talk with Renjun “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna talk with Renjun.” I say and she smiled and shook her head**

**“It’s okay, go ahead.” She told me, and I stood up from the hay, and I started to walk over where Renjun was, and he was indeed chopping up wood for Shawn.**

**“Renjun.” I called and he looked over to me, and he smiled and he put the saw down, and he walked over to me**

**“Hey, how are you doing?” He asked me, and I sighed**

**“I mean, I could be better, but I think I’m doing okay, knowing that nothing can hurt us right now.” I answer him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, it’s like I can finally breathe knowing that we’re okay.” Renjun said and I smiled, and he then took my hat off my head, and placed it on his, and he smiled “This hat suits me more, than you.” Renjun teased and I chuckled and I tried to reach for the hat, but he just raised the hat above my head, and I groaned - curse him. I tried to jump up and grab it from him, but he raised it higher, and I just jumped into his arms, and I grabbed it, and he quickly wrapped his hands around my back, and I put my hat back on my head, and we both just stare at each other, and I felt my breath just halt for a complete second. But then we were pulled back into reality, and Renjun put me back on the ground, and we both cleared our throats and we were both awkward. Then an engine goes off, and I hear a yell, and I look over to see the tractor wheel over Shawn’s leg, and I then see the monsters come over, and one of them grabbed Duck’s leg and pulled him back, but not far enough to bite him.**

**“Oh my god.” I whispered, and I then saw Lee run over to us, and he pulled us away from the scene, since we were a little bit too close. The monsters were leaning on the fence, causing it to crack a little. Lee then went over to help Duck, and he tried to pull him out of the grip of the monster, but it was to no avail**

**“DON'T LET 'EM TAKE ME!” Duck begged, and Lee picked up a board and hit the monster, and the monster fell back releasing Duck, and Kenny picked Duck up**

**“I got you!” Kenny told Duck**

**“They're almost through!” Shawn exclaimed**

**“Now Shawn!” Lee says**

**“GET THIS TRACTOR OFF OF ME!” Shawn begged, and Kenny turned to Shawn, but he then ran off, to get his son to safety “LEE, HELP ME! PLEASE!” Shawn begged, and Lee went to help Shawn, but it was too late, the board completely cracked, and the monsters fell on Shawn taking bites out of him, and I just widened my eyes, and I take a few steps back, and I felt hands go over my eyes, and I knew it was either Thomas or Renjun**

**“It’s okay.” I heard Thomas’ voice whisper in my ear, and I knew that maybe Thomas had covered my eyes, and I then heard gunshots go off, signalling that one of the people had shot the monsters. Thomas took his hand off my eyes, and I looked over to see Shawn dead, as the monsters had taken a bite of his neck, and the bottom of his leg, and I sighed sadly, and Thomas had shielded me away from Shawn’s dead body. I then wrapped my arms around Thomas’ body, and I hugged him, and he hugged me back**

**“Get out.” Hershel says softly, and I look up at him “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Hershel screamed and I felt myself get a little scared**

**“I’m sorry.” Kenny apologized**

**“SORRY? Your son is alive. You don't get to be sorry.” Hershel snapped and he then turned to Lee “And YOU. You didn't even try to help.” Hershel snapped**

**“I thought I could help them both.” Lee told him, and Hershel looked over at Shawn**

**“Look at him. You thought wrong. And now . . .” Hershel trailed off and he turned away from us “Please, just go.” Hershel says sadly “Get out and never come back!” Hershel snaps, and he kneeled down in front of Shawn’s body, and Thomas let go of me, and Lee walked over to Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck**

**“You've got that ride to Macon if you want it.” Kenny says, and the three of them then walk off, and I sighed and I looked at Renjun and he was fiddling with his fingers, and he sighed. Rest in peace, Shawn.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**RIP Shawn, but yeah you never really were a major plot point oops!!**

**Well, I’m already pissed at myself for choosing the little shit, Duck, but what can ya do??**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 🔪5: Mαƈσɳ🔪

**🔪5: Mαƈσɳ🔪**

**"ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏꜰꜰ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴇᴇᴅꜱ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**We were in Kenny’s truck, in what I presume to be Macon, but then Kenny’s truck just sputters and stops. Well that’s not good. Oh boy. “Well, this is as far as we're going.” Kenny says**

**“Then it's far enough.” Lee says, and we all get out of the truck, and we start walking a little bit.**

**“I don’t trust this.” Renjun says and I look over at him**

**“Yeah, it’s quiet, way too quiet.” I tell him**

**“Look!” Duck exclaimed and I look over to see what looked like people near a truck**

**“Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas.” Kenny says, and then the person looks up, but it was one of the monsters “FUCK!” Kenny exclaimed, many more of the monsters, then started to approach us, surrounding us**

**“We’re trapped!” Katjaa exclaimed**

**“WAAH!” Duck screamed and then I turned around to see the monster knock Duck to the ground, and the monster leaned over him “AHHH! NO! NO!” Duck exclaimed, and I then hear a gunshot go off, and I look up to see a woman shoot the monster off of Duck, and Katjaa and Kenny picked Duck off the ground, and the woman kept shooting the monsters**

**“RUN!” A guy yelled, and we all made a break for the pharmacy.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**We made it into the pharmacy, and I saw a woman looking extremely mad, an old man looking as mad as the woman, and a guy looking scared out of his mind “We can't take risks like this!” The woman exclaimed**

**“And we can't just let people die, either.” The second woman told the mad woman**

**“When I SAY "that door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it. We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!” The lady says**

**“Worse, they could've led 'em right to us!” The man says**

**“Where the hell is your humanity?! They would've died out there!” The woman who saved us exclaimed**

**“Then we let 'em!” The guy says**

**“Whoa, chill the fuck out, lady. We're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you.” Lee snapped, and I wrapped my hands around Renjun’s arm, as a way to calm myself down a little bit**

**“Don't come in here and swear at me!” The woman demanded**

**“I'll say whatever I want if you start threatening these people.” Lee snaps**

**“You'll have to excuse her.” The woman told Lee**

**“The hell he, or ANYONE will. This is about survival, do you guys not see what's happening?” The angry asked, and I then really had to pee, and I tugged on Lee’s arm and he looked at me**

**“What is it?” Lee asked**

**“I...I have to pee.” I say to him**

**“I'd go out there again in a second.” The guy who was at the entrance says**

**“I bet you would. You're a dumb, careless kid.” The mean lady told him**

**“I would too!” The woman who saved us exclaimed**

**“In a minute, Clem.” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“They've got kids, Lilly.” The guy who was at the entrance says**

**“Those things outside don't care.” Lilly says**

**“Maybe you should go join 'em, then. You'll have something in common!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“Goddamn it, Lilly, you have to control these people!” The old man exclaimed**

**“Carley and Glenn just ran out there!” Lilly exclaimed, so the two people are named Carley and Glenn?**

**“I don't give a flying fuck! We're in a warzone!” The old man snapped and Thomas sighed**

**“She's an asshole, that's for sure.” Thomas said and Lilly took notice of it**

**“That's what it takes.” Lilly says**

**“Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it.” Thomas snapped**

**“Ho-ly SHIT.” The man says and looks behind him. Duck is sitting on one of the chairs near the bar and Katjaa is attending to him. “Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!” The guy exclaimed**

**“He wasn’t bitten.” Lee says**

**“Hell he wasn't!” The guy snapped “We have to end this, now.” The man says, and we went over to Duck, but Kenny stood in front of him**

**“Over my dead body.” Kenny says**

**“We'll dig one hole.” The man says**

**“No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!” Kat exclaimed, and she hurriedly tried to wipe away the blood on Duck, searching for a bite.**

**“Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and--and WE all end up bitten!” The man yelled**

**“Shut up.” Kenny demanded, and I look over at Renjun**

**“We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!” The man exclaimed**

**“KENNY! STOP HIM!” Kat begged**

**“Lee, what do we do about this guy?” Kenny asked**

**“Dad, it's just a boy, it's--” Lilly says but the man cut her off**

**“Lilly, I'll handle this.” He told her, and I let go of Renjun’s arm**

**“But your heart, Dad. You need to calm down. We'll get this kid out of here.” Lilly says**

**“We kick his ass.” Lee says, siding with Kenny**

**“That's what I'm thinking.” Kenny says**

**“Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!” Carley yelled**

**“Nobody is doing ANYTHING.” Lilly says**

**“Shut up, Lilly!” The man told his daughter and he turned over to Carley “And YOU. Shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things.” The man exclaimed**

**“What the hell are you talkin' about?” Kenny asked**

**“He's bitten! That's how you TURN.” The man snapped**

**“He's not bitten! Lee, stop this! It's upsetting him!” Kat begged**

**“Oh, I'm "upsetting" him? Upsetting is getting eaten alive!” The man exclaimed, and I walked over to the door, to the bathroom, because I really need to pee**

**“Sit down, or that's IT.” Lee demanded**

**“You gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?” The man asked - wow homophobic and racist?**

**“This one.” Kenny says**

**“HA, that's good! Little boy! Before you EAT your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken.” The man says**

**“I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!” Kenny exclaimed, and I leaned my ear against the door, and I heard someone in there**

**“Lee? Thomas?” I called**

**“Yeah?” Thomas asked**

**“There's someone in there.” I say**

**“It's just locked. Key's behind the counter. Probably.” Lee says, and I look over at him - hmm alright.**

**“Clementine, can you just wait?” Renjun asked, and I looked over at him**

**“No, Renjun, I have to use the bathroom.” I tell him**

**“Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!” The man exclaimed**

**“No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!” Thomas exclaimed, and I went over to see if there was any keys, Lee was talking about**

**“He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH.” The man snapped**

**“She won’t.” Kenny says**

**“And if she DOES? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead, he'll probably pounce on YOUR little girl and YOUR two boys! They'll turn fast and then they'll be three. And that, boy, is the ballgame.” The man says, and I was still looking for the keys**

**“Then we deal with it then. But right now we're just freaking everybody out.” Thomas says**

**“Then get ready to deal with it because that boy is BITTEN.” The man told Thomas**

**“It's not gonna happen!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“It is and we're tossing him out NOW!” The man yelled, and I finally found the keys**

**“NO! You don't touch that boy, you don't TOUCH anybody! I've got kids I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent, you old fuck?! Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me, though, because it's ME before anyone else in here!” Lee shouts, and I finally get the door open, and I screamed as I saw it was a monster in there, and it tried to attack me**

**“Jesus!” The man yelled**

**“CLEMENTINE!” Thomas yelled, and the monster, had grabbed on to me, and I tried to push it away, but it didn’t work, and I then see Lee pull the monster away from me, and I feel arms pull me back, and I look over to see Thomas**

**“Get away from her, you son of a bitch!” Lee yelled and then the monster attacked Lee, and Lee struggled to get the monster away from him, then a gunshot went off killing the monster - oh my god.**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!!**

**I already hate Larry - even though I’ve played the game already haha!!**

**But yeah, I’m enjoying writing this story so far!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. 🔪6: Dɾυɠʂƚσɾҽ🔪

**🔪6: Dɾυɠʂƚσɾҽ🔪**

**"ɪ ᴡᴀꜱ ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɢᴇ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**We made it into the pharmacy, and I saw a woman looking extremely mad, an old man looking as mad as the woman, and a guy looking scared out of his mind “We can't take risks like this!” The woman exclaimed**

**“And we can't just let people die, either.” The second woman told the mad woman**

**“When I SAY "that door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it. We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!” The lady says**

**“Worse, they could've led 'em right to us!” The man says**

**“Where the hell is your humanity?! They would've died out there!” The woman who saved us exclaimed**

**“Then we let 'em!” The guy says**

**“Whoa, chill the fuck out, lady. We're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you.” Lee snapped, and I wrapped my hands around Renjun’s arm, as a way to calm myself down a little bit**

**“Don't come in here and swear at me!” The woman demanded**

**“I'll say whatever I want if you start threatening these people.” Lee snaps**

**“You'll have to excuse her.” The woman told Lee**

**“The hell he, or ANYONE will. This is about survival, do you guys not see what's happening?” The angry asked, and I then really had to pee, and I tugged on Lee’s arm and he looked at me**

**“What is it?” Lee asked**

**“I...I have to pee.” I say to him**

**“I'd go out there again in a second.” The guy who was at the entrance says**

**“I bet you would. You're a dumb, careless kid.” The mean lady told him**

**“I would too!” The woman who saved us exclaimed**

**“In a minute, Clem.” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“They've got kids, Lilly.” The guy who was at the entrance says**

**“Those things outside don't care.” Lilly says**

**“Maybe you should go join 'em, then. You'll have something in common!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“Goddamn it, Lilly, you have to control these people!” The old man exclaimed**

**“Carley and Glenn just ran out there!” Lilly exclaimed, so the two people are named Carley and Glenn?**

**“I don't give a flying fuck! We're in a warzone!” The old man snapped and Thomas sighed**

**“She's an asshole, that's for sure.” Thomas said and Lilly took notice of it**

**“That's what it takes.” Lilly says**

**“Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it.” Thomas snapped**

**“Ho-ly SHIT.” The man says and looks behind him. Duck is sitting on one of the chairs near the bar and Katjaa is attending to him. “Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!” The guy exclaimed**

**“He wasn’t bitten.” Lee says**

**“Hell he wasn't!” The guy snapped “We have to end this, now.” The man says, and we went over to Duck, but Kenny stood in front of him**

**“Over my dead body.” Kenny says**

**“We'll dig one hole.” The man says**

**“No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!” Kat exclaimed, and she hurriedly tried to wipe away the blood on Duck, searching for a bite.**

**“Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and--and WE all end up bitten!” The man yelled**

**“Shut up.” Kenny demanded, and I look over at Renjun**

**“We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!” The man exclaimed**

**“KENNY! STOP HIM!” Kat begged**

**“Lee, what do we do about this guy?” Kenny asked**

**“Dad, it's just a boy, it's--” Lilly says but the man cut her off**

**“Lilly, I'll handle this.” He told her, and I let go of Renjun’s arm**

**“But your heart, Dad. You need to calm down. We'll get this kid out of here.” Lilly says**

**“We kick his ass.” Lee says, siding with Kenny**

**“That's what I'm thinking.” Kenny says**

**“Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!” Carley yelled**

**“Nobody is doing ANYTHING.” Lilly says**

**“Shut up, Lilly!” The man told his daughter and he turned over to Carley “And YOU. Shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things.” The man exclaimed**

**“What the hell are you talkin' about?” Kenny asked**

**“He's bitten! That's how you TURN.” The man snapped**

**“He's not bitten! Lee, stop this! It's upsetting him!” Kat begged**

**“Oh, I'm "upsetting" him? Upsetting is getting eaten alive!” The man exclaimed, and I walked over to the door, to the bathroom, because I really need to pee**

**“Sit down, or that's IT.” Lee demanded**

**“You gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?” The man asked - wow homophobic and racist?**

**“This one.” Kenny says“HA, that's good! Little boy! Before you EAT your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken.” The man says**

**“I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!” Kenny exclaimed, and I leaned my ear against the door, and I heard someone in there**

**“Lee? Thomas?” I called**

**“Yeah?” Thomas asked**

**“There's someone in there.” I say**

**“It's just locked. Key's behind the counter. Probably.” Lee says, and I look over at him - hmm alright.**

**“Clementine, can you just wait?” Renjun asked, and I looked over at him**

**“No, Renjun, I have to use the bathroom.” I tell him**

**“Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!” The man exclaimed**

**“No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!” Thomas exclaimed, and I went over to see if there was any keys, Lee was talking about**

**“He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH.” The man snapped**

**“She won’t.” Kenny says**

**“And if she DOES? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead, he'll probably pounce on YOUR little girl and YOUR two boys! They'll turn fast and then they'll be three. And that, boy, is the ballgame.” The man says, and I was still looking for the keys**

**“Then we deal with it then. But right now we're just freaking everybody out.” Thomas says**

**“Then get ready to deal with it because that boy is BITTEN.” The man told Thomas**

**“It's not gonna happen!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“It is and we're tossing him out NOW!” The man yelled, and I finally found the keys**

**“NO! You don't touch that boy, you don't TOUCH anybody! I've got kids I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent, you old fuck?! Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me, though, because it's ME before anyone else in here!” Lee shouts, and I finally get the door open, and I screamed as I saw it was a monster in there, and it tried to attack me**

**“Jesus!” The man yelled**

**“CLEMENTINE!” Thomas yelled, and the monster, had grabbed on to me, and I tried to push it away, but it didn’t work, and I then see Lee pull the monster away from me, and I feel arms pull me back, and I look over to see Thomas**

**“Get away from her, you son of a bitch!” Lee yelled and then the monster attacked Lee, and Lee struggled to get the monster away from him, then a gunshot went off killing the monster - oh my god. I look over to see Carley holding her gun up, as she had killed the monster that attacked me**

**“You okay?” Carley asked**

**“Just great, thanks.” Lee says, and I felt arms wrap around me, and in the corner of my eyes I saw Renjun hugging me from the side**

**“Uh. . .guys?” Glenn says, and I hear growling and banging at the windows, and me, Thomas, and Renjun get down on the ground as we huddled together, and Lee stood in front of us**

**“Everybody DOWN! Stay QUIET!” Lilly whispered**

**“They’re gonna get in!” The man whispered loud**

**“SHUT UP.” Thomas whispered back, and then gunfire can be heard**

**“Is that the military?” Renjun asked**

**“I don’t know.” Lilly answered**

**“Thank god for whatever it is.” Glenn says and the man stood up from his place as the gunfire stopped and we all leave our hiding spots**

**“We almost DIED because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was--” The guy cuts himself off, when he groaned and grabbed his chest and started to fall to the floor - is he having a heart attack?**

**“DAD!” Lilly exclaimed and she ran over to her dad**

**“I did try to get him to calm down . . .” Lee says**

**“Can it, asshole!” Lilly exclaimed “It’s his heart!” Lilly continued**

**“My pills . . .” The guy groaned**

**“Uh--um... Nitroglycerin pills?” Kat asked, and I was just confused, how did she know that? Lilly nodded and stood up**

**“YES. We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are!” Lilly explained**

**“We'll get in there somehow.” Lee says**

**“Thank you so much. We need nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad.” Lilly says**

**“Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while.” Kenny states**

**“I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution.” Thomas inquires**

**“You're right, this ain't exactly Fort Knox.” Kenny agrees**

**“What do you suggest?” Lee asked**

**“We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon. Fast.” Glenn says**

**“Agreed.” Thomas agrees**

**“Then I'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can.” Glenn says**

**“You’re insane.” Renjun states**

**“Well, it's gotta get done. Plus, I'm quick and I know Macon.” Glenn told him**

**“Local?” Lee asked**

**“Born and raised.” Glenn answered**

**“If you're gonna do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it.” Lee says giving the other walkie-talkie to Glenn**

**“Cool.” Glenn says**

**“Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her and get back here as soon as you can.” Thomas told Glenn and he nodded**

**“And, you, what's your name?” Kenny asked Lilly**

**“It's Lilly. My dad's Larry.” Lilly answered**

**“Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine.” Kenny says**

**“That’s right.” Thomas says**

**“And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our lookout.” Kenny told one of the guys**

**“It’s Doug, you got it.” Doug says**

**“And I’m Carley.” Carley told Kenny**

**“Okay, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest--you're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way.” Kenny told Carley and she nodded**

**“You got it, boss.” Carley says**

**“Now get him those pills.” Kenny states**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Ooof we’re almost to double digits!!**

**Since school is finally over I’ll be able to update a lot more!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 🔪7: Gʅҽɳɳ ɳҽҽԃʂ ԋҽʅρ🔪

**🔪7: Gʅҽɳɳ ɳҽҽԃʂ ԋҽʅρ🔪**

**"ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʜɪɢʜ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴛᴇᴀʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀɪɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting on the ground with my walkie-talkie close to me, and I saw Lee walking around to see if anyone was okay, giving some people some energy bars, me included. Then this staticky sound was brought to my attention “As the unknown affliction continues to spread unchecked, the estimated death toll continues to skyrocket. WABE urges you to stay indoors, and avoid any contact with individuals you suspect may have been exposed. In the event of a full...uh, my producer is telling me we have to get off the air. WABE wishes you and your loved ones... God bless you all.” The man on the radio says, and then it cuts off, and I sighed - that didn’t sound too good**

**“Well that didn’t sound good.” Renjun says as he sat down next to me and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I agreed, and I then saw Lee went to go in the backroom, and I stood up, and I gave Renjun the walkie “I’ll be right back. If Glenn checks in, tell me.” I say to him, and he nodded, and I followed Lee inside the room, and I stand next to door, and he walked over to me**

**“Everyone out there seem alright to you?” Lee asked me and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah. Well, maybe not the sick guy.” I say to him and Lee nodded**

**“Yeah. We'll keep an eye on him.” Lee says and I sighed**

**“There was that thing in the bathroom. It tried to get me.” I say**

**“I know.” Lee replied**

**“But you stopped it.” I say**

**“Yeah, I did.” Lee answered**

**“Can you do that more?” I ask him**

**“Well, I'm not gonna go looking for them.” Lee says and I shook my head**

**“I mean, get the dangerous ones.” I say**

**“I’m gonna try.” Lee replied and I smile**

**“Good.” I told him, and Lee then went and moved a wooden plank, and a cane fell out from behind it. Lee leans the pallet against the wall next to the door and picks up the cane. “What’s that?” I ask him**

**“This was my dad's cane. He'd zip around here on it from time to time.” Lee says**

**“Was he sick?” I ask him**

**“Nah, he was okay. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it. This cane's protected this place better than any guard dog ever could.” Lee says and he leaned the cane against the wooden plank “Plus, he knew how to make it look cool. Like you, with your hat.” Lee continued**

**“My dad gave it to Thomas, and Thomas then gave it to me.” I say to him**

**“See, dads are smart like that.” Lee said to me and I smiled “Better get this door clear, huh?” Lee asked talking about moving the desk**

**“Can I help?” I ask him**

**“Sure.” Lee answered and we both grabbed onto the sides of the desk “Here we go. Watch your fingers in the drawers.” Lee told me and I nodded and we pulled the desk forward “Things have been scary, huh?” Lee asked**

**“Yeah... It's not good. I don't know why everyone is crazy.” I say**

**“Neither do I, Clementine. Nobody does, I don't think.” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“I bet my dad does.” I said to him and he smiled and we moved the desk again, and I sighed “Do you have kids?” I ask Lee**

**“No.” Lee answered**

**“You don't have a family?” I ask**

**“Let’s just move this thing.” Lee says and I sighed sadly, I think I just struck a nerve**

**“Oh. Okay. I'm sorry.” I apologize**

**“It’s fine.” Lee reassured, and we moved the desk and rotated it**

**“Why don't you want to talk about your family? Do they, like...hate you?” I ask him**

**“Because they're dead.” Lee told me and I sigh sadly - well now I feel terrible**

**“Oh. I’m sorry.” I apologize**

**“You didn’t know.” Lee reassured**

**“I'm just sorry for being mean.” I say and he then kneeled down in front of me**

**“Look, my family is gone and I just wish things would've been different.” Lee says**

**“Yeah.” I say**

**“I, uh... I ki... I got into a fight once.” Lee says and I was confused - was he about to say something else? I just decided not to take notice of it**

**“And what happened?” I ask**

**“And it ended really badly. After that, I wasn't allowed to talk to my family.” Lee says**

**“That’s so sad.” I say**

**“Let's move this thing.” Lee told me, and we went to move it again against the wall, and I felt my finger get stuck in the desk, and I jumped back**

**“Ow!” I exclaimed, and I held onto my pointer finger, and it had split open and bled a little**

**“Are you okay?” Lee asked me**

**“I hurt my finger.” I tell him**

**“Is it bleeding?” Lee asked me**

**“A little.” I replied, and I then hopped up on the top of the desk**

**“I'll find you a bandage.” Lee says, and Lee went to search for a bandage, and I sighed**

**“Lee?” I call and he looked over at me**

**“Yeah?” He asked**

**“What if my parents come home and me and Thomas are not there?” I ask him**

**“They'll, uh...track us down. Don't worry.” Lee says and I nodded**

**“Yeah. Okay. We should keep a lookout.” I told him and I sighed “I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way.” I continued**

**“Stay close to me and your brother until then, okay?” Lee asked and I nodded, and he then came back with a bandage “Let's have a look at that finger.” He says, and I lifted up my finger, and he moved it a little and I winced “Ow.” Lee states**

**“It hurt.” I say**

**“Let's get this cut covered up.” Lee says and he then wrapped my finger up in a bandage, and I then see him pick up a photo and I see Carley walk in, and I looked up at her**

**“Find anything?” Carley asked him, and she surprised him, and he dropped something and he turned around to face her, and I saw it was a picture of him**

**“It's a photo of the family who owned this place. It might help us track down the keys to the office.” Lee says**

**“ I know who you are. You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents' store. Folks around town know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta. I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy.” Carley says, wait what?**

**“Hmmph.” Lee hummed**

**“Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?” Carley asked**

**“No. I've been sticking to first names for a reason.” Lee says**

**“Well, good.” Carley says “You seem like an okay guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You've got these kids to take care of, and...look, don't make me wrong on this.” Carley says and Lee took one step forward to her**

**“I don't plan to.” Lee says**

**“Good. Because if this lasts longer than a few days, and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem.” Carley told him**

**“I hear you.” Lee told her**

**“I'll just keep it to myself.” Carley says**

**“Thanks.” Lee says, trusting her**

**“Don't worry about it.” Carley says, and she walked out, and Lee sighed**

**“Want to head back into the drugstore with me?” Lee asked as he went over to the door**

**“Okay.” I say and I hopped down from the desk and I walked over to him, and I held on to my wrist bashfully “Lee?” I ask**

**“Yeah?” Lee asked**

**“You're not bad, right?” I ask**

**“I, uh...why are you asking me that?” Lee asked me**

**“That lady said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?” I ask**

**“No. He wasn't.” Lee answered and I sighed**

**“Oh. Was he bad?” I ask**

**“He was.” Lee told me, and I nodded and we walked outside of the room, and I went over to Renjun and I sat next to him, and I then hear my walkie-talkie go off**

**“Hey, there, this is Glenn, and, uh, I'm kinda in a jam here. Uh, little girl, if you're there, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?” Glenn says and I gave Lee the walkie-talkie**

**“This is Lee, what's up?” Lee asked**

**“So. . . I'm down at that motor inn and, well, I--I'm stuck.” Glenn says**

**“Stuck?” Lee asked**

**“Yeah, I, uh saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here, but they won't leave.” Glenn says**

**“What’s up?” Thomas asked**

**“Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn.” Lee told Thomas and Thomas looked shocked “Hey, Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, alright?” Lee asked Glenn**

**“Awesome. I'll sit tight 'til then.” Glenn says**

**“Sounds good.” Lee says and he turned off the walkie-talkie and he put it into his pocket**

**“I'm gonna hold onto this until we get Glenn back, okay? I'll take good care of it.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“What do you think?” Kenny asked**

**“I think Doug's not great around zombies, and you've got your family here. I'll take Carley and her dead-eye, and maybe Thomas, down to the motor inn, get Glenn, and get back here as fast as I can.” Lee says and I widened my eyes**

**“If that's what you want to do . . .” Kenny says**

**“Somebody's got to.” Lee says**

**“Yeah, I’m in.” Carley says**

**“Me too.” Thomas agreed**

**“Good. Doesn't sound too bad there right now.” Lee says**

**“Let me know as soon as you wanna head out. I could use a jog.” Carley says, and Thomas walked over to me**

**“Look, I know you probably don’t want me to go out there, but I know how to defend myself, I’ll be fine.” Thomas told me and I sighed and I nodded**

**“Just don’t get yourself killed out there.” I say to him and he chuckled, and he patted me on the head**

**“Try not to.” Thomas says, and he then walked out with Lee and Carley, and I sighed**

**“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Renjun told me and I look at him, and I sighed**

**“I sure hope so.” I tell him**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**We had walked over to the motel that Glenn was stuck at, and I see it was indeed overrun. “Shit! Get down!” Lee whispered and I saw a monster in front of us, and we crouched down, so it wouldn’t notice us, and it had growled, and I had my back up against the wall, and I hear it walk off, and I sighed softly, and then a creaking sound was heard, and I see a door start to move**

**“Did you see that?” I ask**

**“Sure did.” Lee says the lid of an icebox opens partly as something pounds on it from inside. Lee and Carley stand up, and Carley points a gun at the sound.**

**“Be ready to shoot.” I said to Carley and she nodded. The lid opens, and Glenn is inside.**

**“GUYS! Oh, man, I'm glad you're here.” Glenn says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Jesus, Glenn!” Carley exclaimed, Glenn gets out of the icebox and jumps over the wall, and we all crouched down.**

**“Alright, that wasn't so hard.” Lee says**

**“Can we get out of here before any of these things notice us?” I ask**

**“Not yet. There's a survivor trapped up there.” Glenn says, and we all turned to look at the second floor of the motel, where there are monsters pounding on a door to one of the rooms.**

**“No way. We gotta go. NOW.” I demand**

**“LISTEN. I was out here looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside.” Glenn says**

**“Who is it?” Lee asked**

**“It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her I wasn't, and that's when all these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me, and I ended up hiding in the ice machine.” Glenn says**

**“Lucky you; now let's go!” Carley says**

**“We can't just leave her.” Glenn says**

**“Damn right we can't.” Lee agreed**

**“You guys are suicidal. Over a girl!” Carley exclaimed**

**“I'm saving her, with or without you.” Glenn told Carley**

**“Think about if it was you.” Lee told Carley**

**“Fine. Let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress.” I say, and we all move to the next wall, crouching behind it.**

**“Okay, this is the plan. We don't know how hard it's gonna be to get her out of that room.” Lee says**

**“Yeah, it's boarded up.” Glenn says and I sighed**

**“So we have to kill every one of them in here.” I say, and Carley reloads her pistol.**

**“QUIETLY. Noise attracts these things.” I continued, and I sighed and I saw Lee grab a pillow from the other side of the wall “Good luck smothering them to death . . .” I say to him**

**“That's not really what I have in mind.” Lee told me and I sighed, and we moved over to the right, and hid behind a truck, and I see a monster leaning up against a car, and I remembered the pillow, Lee grabbed and I looked over at Carley**

**“Get out your gun.” I say**

**“But the noise . . .” Carley says, and I grabbed the pillow from Lee**

**“Just follow my lead; stay right behind me.” I say, me, Lee, and Carley approach the monster, leaving Glenn behind the truck, and the monster started growling at me, and I then put the pillow over it’s face, and Carley shot it through the pillow, using it as a silencer**

**“That was sick!” Glenn exclaimed quietly. We now hid behind the car, and Lee opened the door, grabbed something, and changed the gearshift, and closed the door**

**“It's, uh, a sparky thing.” Lee says**

**“Spark plug. You should hold onto that, could come in handy.” Glenn says. Lee gives the car a push, and it rolls backwards, crushing the monster against the wall.**

**“That was awesome!” Glenn exclaimed, and we then returned to hiding behind the truck. Lee takes out the spark plug, about to use it on the window, but Glenn stops him. “Wait--let me see the spark plug. The porcelain inside these things turns car windows to tissue paper.” Glenn says. Lee hands Glenn the spark plug; he places it on the ground and stomps on it. He takes a piece of porcelain from inside the crushed spark plug and hands it to Lee. Lee throws it into the window, smashing it. The monsters hear and briefly turn to the group, but are more attracted to the noise from the crying girl. Lee takes the awl inside the truck.**

**“That could scramble a brain pretty good.” Glenn says**

**“That's exactly what I was thinking.” I say and Lee had given me the awl, so I can defend myself. I returned over to the brick wall. I poked my head up to the monster that was busy eating whatever the hell it was eating, and I then snuck up behind the monster, and I stabbed it in the back of the head and I move over to the RV with Glenn right next to me, and I leaned over to see the monster staring at the RV door. I whistled at the monster, which it heard, and it started to make it’s way towards the side of the RV, and I waited for it to get closer, and I moved out and I stabbed it in the chest, which stunned it, and I stabbed it in the eye. We then sneak over to the monster trapped behind the car. It claws at us, but can't reach. I then stab the monster in the head, and the awl remains stuck there.**

**“Dude, where'd your weapon go?” Glenn asked**

**“Into that ice-pick-sized hole.” I say**

**“Ha, holy shit. It's cool, now we've got THIS.” Glenn says gesturing to the axe**

**“Are you two done?” Carley asked, and Lee then took the axe**

**“Two more.” Lee says**

**“That should help.” Glenn says, and we then approach the stairs - oh boy.**

**“Why don't you guys lag behind, just in case this goes to hell?” Lee suggested**

**“Okay. We'll be right behind you.” I say, and Glenn nods. Lee sneaks upstairs and around the corner. He whacks the first monster in the side of the head, and decapitates the second one.**

**“Rad.” Glenn says, and we walk over to the door that was boarded up.**

**“Hello in there? We're here to help.” Lee called as he knocked on the door**

**“Please, just go away!” The woman begged**

**“Let’s go, guys.” Carley says**

**“In a minute.” Lee told Carley “If you open up, we can take you somewhere safer. We've got a group in town.” Lee told the woman**

**“No, no, no! Please, no!” The woman begs**

**“She’s in trouble!” Glenn exclaimed**

**“Miss! We're coming in!” Lee says, and he broke the board with his axe, and I went to open the door, but it’s locked, so I kicked the door**

**“Stop, just stop! I'm coming out.” The woman says, and she opened the door and walked out, and I saw the blood on her side, as she was holding it, and she looked fucked up. Holy shit, she’s been bitten!**

**“You're hurt.” Lee says**

**“Oh, god.” Carley murmurs**

**“I. . .I said stay away.” She told us tearfully**

**“We need to get you help.” Glenn told her**

**“It's too late for that.” She says**

**“Guys, she's been bitten.” I say**

**“What?!” Glenn exclaimed**

**“I told you. I said go away, I'm bit. But you wouldn't just leave.” She explained**

**“Let's calm down. You could be fine.” Lee says**

**“I won't be fine. My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick and you die and you come back and you kill anything you can find.” She says distressed**

**“You have a boyfriend?” Glenn asked sadly**

**“GLENN.” Carley exclaimed**

**“I don't want that. It's not Christian. Please, just leave me, please go.” The woman says**

**“Come with us, and we'll find you some help.” Lee says, and then the woman noticed that Carley had a gun**

**“You have a gun.” She says**

**“So?” Carley asked**

**“Can I...borrow it?” She asked, and I widened my eyes**

**“What do you mean "borrow"?” Carley asked, she wants to kill herself**

**“Give it to me. I can just, you know, end this and then--then there's no problem.” She says**

**“Whoa, whoa, whoa. . .” I say**

**“PLEASE. I don't want to be one of them. They're...they're...satanic.” She begged tearfully, and I sighed**

**“Give it to her.” Lee told Carley, and I looked at him and Carley**

**“What? You can't be serious.” Carley says**

**“Do it.” Lee says**

**“NO.” Carley disagreed**

**“Look at her, Carley. There's no happy ending to this.” Lee says**

**“Okay, fine.” Carley says and she put the gun down on the ground and the woman picked it up**

**“Thank you so much. I know how terrible this must be.” She says**

**“We can't watch this, let's go.” Glenn says**

**“We can't go yet.” I say**

**“What?! Why not?” Glenn asked**

**“Because somebody needs to pick up the gun. We can't leave it. You three go on.” Lee says and we nodded, and we left, and went to Glenn’s car, to wait for Lee. I heard the gunshot go off, and I just looked out the window, and I see the car door open, and I see Lee get in, and Carley drove away, and I sighed - well that went well.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. 🔪8: Cԋσιƈҽʂ🔪

**🔪8: Cԋσιƈҽʂ🔪**

**"ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴘʀᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ʟɪᴀʀ. ᴏʜ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ'ᴍ ʀɪɢʜᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀᴇ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I see Lee, Thomas, Glenn, and Carley walk back inside the drugstore, and I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that they are okay. “Everyone alright?” Kenny asked**

**“Yeah. We had some close calls, but Glenn is fine, and...well, yeah...we're okay.” Thomas says**

**“I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car.” Glenn says**

**“Good to hear it.” Kenny replied**

**“And things back here?” Carley asked**

**“Quiet. Our "friend" is still in and out over there. He won't survive any more stress.” Kenny says**

**“The next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy.” Lee says, and I sighed, and Thomas walked over to me**

**“How are you doing?” He asked me**

**“Umm, well, I’m fine.” I replied and he sighed**

**“It was a close call out there.” Thomas says to me, and I sighed sadly**

**“What happened?” Renjun ask him**

**“We found a woman who was bit.” Thomas answered**

**“What happened?” I ask him and he shook his head**

**“I don’t want to talk about it.” He says and we both nodded**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**I was sitting against the board on the ground, as I saw that Lee finally got the keys to the room for the pills, for Larry, and I sighed “Are you okay?” Renjun asked me and I look at him, and I shrugged**

**“I don’t know - I mean, I’m okay. But, it’s just scary.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, but don’t worry we’ll be -” Renjun starts to say but he was cut off by an alarm going off “What the hell?” Renjun asked and he stood up, and I did as well - the alarm is going to ring out for miles.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**The monsters began to bang on the doors and windows, and I saw Kat go over to Duck “Duck, c'mon, baby, time to go.” She told Duck**

**“I'm gonna get the truck pulled up 'round back!” Kenny yelled**

**“Do it fast, I've gotta get my dad outta here!” Lilly yelled and they both ran off**

**“I don't plan on dilly-dallying. Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell outta the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people outta here.” Kenny says**

**“Got it.” Glenn told him**

**“Doug, Carley, Thomas, and Lee, you guys make sure our defenses stay up 'til then. And, Lee, I better take that axe in case I run into any of 'em on the way to my truck.” Kenny says**

**“Here you go.” Lee says and gives him the axe.**

**“Guys, that door's not locked anymore!” Renjun exclaimed, as I heard the door just give in**

**“Shit! You four, get on it! I'll get back as fast as I can!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“Stay away from the windows.” Thomas told me, and he went over to the door, with Carley, Doug, and Lee, and I turned to Renjun**

**“Renjun, you’re gonna have to go.” I say and he shook his head**

**“No, I’m not leaving you.” He told me and I felt my heart swell up a little**

**“Hey, Lee. . .if we don't make it through this, you should know that... I think you're a great guy.” Doug told Lee**

**“Shut up, Doug!” Lee exclaimed**

**“Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know--” Carley starts but is cut off by a monster pounds on the door and partially opens it, knocking Lee forward. He rushes back to push the door closed again.**

**“I should know WHAT?” Doug asked**

**“Huh?!” Carley asked**

**“You said I should know--” Doug starts but is cut off**

**“Shit!” Thomas exclaimed, the monsters managed to push back a shelf blocking the window next to Doug and start climbing into the store. Oh my god.**

**“On it.” Carley says, and she steps away from the door and draws her gun.**

**“Are you sure?” Thomas asked**

**“Oh, shit!” Carley yelled**

**“Wha. . .? Oh, shit!” Lee yelled as Carley was shooting the monsters that were getting close “Okay, then. . .” Lee states and Carley ran off to shoot more monsters**

**“Clementine! Can you look for something to stick in between the handles? Something real strong, okay?!” Lee asked and I nodded**

**“Okay!” I exclaimed, and I looked at Renjun “Renjun, stay here!” I tell him and he nodded, and I ran off to look for something that can help, but I couldn’t find anything**

**“CLEMENTINE! Did you find anything?!” Lee asked**

**“Nothing!” I exclaimed, and I then thought about it “Oh, wait!” I exclaimed, and I ran over to the backroom, and I grabbed the cane and I ran back “I found something!” I say, and Lee takes the cane and shoves it through the handles of the front door.**

**“Ahhhh! Get off, get OFF! Lee, help! Get off me, get him off! Get him off me!” I hear Doug yell, and I look over near a boarded-up window, monsters have grabbed onto Doug, and Renjun trying to help him.**

**“SHIT! I'm out! I'm OUT!” Carley yells, and I look over to see a monster holding on to her ankle “LEE! Help! Ammo! In my purse!” Carley exclaimed, and I looked over at Lee, and he was looking in between Doug and Carley, but he ran over to save Carley. Lee runs over to Carley's purse and takes out a magazine. He tosses it to her and she reloads just as another monster appears in front of her. She shoots both of the monsters.**

**“Ah, no! GET 'EM OFF ME! AHHH!” Doug yells, and I look over to see him get dragged out of the window right out of Renjun’s grip, and he backed up, horrified**

**“Oh, my god.” Renjun mumbled**

**“Let's GO!” Kenny yelled, and I see Renjun and Carley run off over to the door**

**“They got Doug. . . They. . .they. . .” Carley stammered**

**“It doesn't matter, you've gotta MOVE.” Larry says, and I began to run off, but I was tripped by a monster, grabbing onto my ankle**

**“Clem!” Thomas yelled, and Lee ran over to me, and stomped on the monster’s head, and I kicked it away, and I crawled away, as Thomas pulled my arm up, and we ran off to the door. Larry holds the door open as everyone runs out except Lee, as Larry puts his hand on Lee's chest to prevent him from leaving.**

**“You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!” Larry exclaimed and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground**

**“No!” I yell and Thomas pulled my arm and we ran out**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**RIP Doug, you are kind of useless tho haha!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. 🔪9: Mσƚҽʅ🔪

**🔪9: Mσƚҽʅ🔪**

**"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ꜰᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʜʏᴘᴏᴄʀɪᴛᴇ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**We were now in the motor inn, and I saw Lilly add a monster to a pile, and I see a girl that Thomas talked about into the pile as well, she then wipes her hands on her clothes. In the distance, screams and gunfire is heard, and I sighed sadly at that. I looked at the pile in disgust and also sadness, and I was about to walk away, and go to Renjun and Thomas, but I got stopped by Duck “Oh, man, Clementine! It was so awesome. . .” Duck says, and I sighed, and I walked over to the RV that was here, and I sat at the end of it. I see Renjun walk over to me and Duck, and Renjun sighed and sat down next to me**

**“Are you okay?” Renjun asked me in a quiet tone, so he wouldn’t interrupt Duck’s blabbering and I nodded. I saw Glenn drive off in his car, and I sighed - he had my other walkie-talkie. Lee, then went over and talked with Kenny and Katjaa, and then went over to talk to Carley, and when he was done talking to them, he started to walk over here to us, and I see Thomas walking over as well**

**“And then this one time, Derek and Super Dinosaur got ambushed by Squidious, but Derek had an underwater mega-laser, it was so awesome! Oh, and then, check this out, Doometrodon had this mini-gun on his shoulder, it's all, like, pow, pow, pow! I thought Super Dinosaur was toast! But you know what? He wasn't. Oh! AND THEN?” Duck blabbered**

**“Hey, Duck, you wanna cool it for a minute?” Thomas asked him**

**“Okay, sorry.” Duck told Thomas, and Lee kneeled down in front of me**

**“I'm sorry, there's, uh, not a lot of kids here.” Lee told me and I shook my head**

**“No, it's not that. It's... I got grabbed again.” I say**

**“Me and Thomas were there, though.” Lee says**

**“I fell. . .and my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one.” I say to him, and Thomas looked at me sad**

**“Aww, I'm sorry.” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“Thanks. I know I need to be tough, I'm just sad.” I said to him, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. “I know it doesn't make any sense. . .but it's how I used to talk to my mom and dad. . .and now they're gone. It's gone.” I say tearfully, and Renjun put his hand on my shoulder**

**“Maybe we can find you another one.” Thomas says and I shook my head**

**“I'll just keep this one, I guess.” I tell him**

**“Lee, come here for a second.” Larry says**

**“Let me go deal with this.” Lee says and he walked off to Larry, and Thomas sat next to me**

**“Oh, man, Clementine! Another thing!” Duck exclaimed and Renjun rolled his eyes a little, and as Duck kept talking - I just zoned out, because I really can’t listen to him right now.**

**“Are you sure, you’re okay?” Renjun asked me not really caring about Duck talking to me and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah, I am.” I say to him**

**“Yeah, it’s gonna be really difficult, living here, you know?” Thomas says**

**“Yeah, but you never know, this place might be safer than that damn treehouse.” Renjun says, and I scoffed**

**“Yeah, right.” I say and they laughed a little, and then I hear more gunfire in the distance**

**“I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing.” Kenny says**

**“Me too.” Lilly says**

**“This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. WE block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch, we could stay here until the military rolls through.” Kenny says, and they walked a little bit down the sidewalk**

**“I actually agree with that plan.” Lilly says**

**“Me too.” Lee agreed**

**“We've got beds, we've got water, and most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home.” Kenny says**

**“Yeah. You're right. You know, guys, I think it's going to be okay.” Lilly says, and then all of a sudden all the lights just turned off, leaving all of us in the dark night - what the?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**This is the end of episode 1 in the game, and I actually find the episode a wee bit boring since it was just the introduction, but the next game episode is where shit goes down!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. 🔪10: Nҽɯ ρҽσρʅҽ🔪

**🔪10: Nҽɯ ρҽσρʅҽ🔪**

**"ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴄʀᴏꜱꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɴᴇ, ɴᴏᴡ, ꜱᴏ ɪ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ"**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

***THREE MONTHS LATER***

**I was with Lee and our new group member Mark, as we were out hunting for some food. Mark had brought us some food, three months ago but sadly, the food is almost gone, so now we have to go hunting for food. Lee then killed a walker that was eating something, and it looked like it was a rabbit it was eating. Shit. Another meal, gone. “Damn. What'd they get this time?” Mark asked**

**“Looks like a rabbit.” Lee says, and I sighed**

**“Well, that's another meal lost.” I say, and we started to walk**

**“I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months! It seemed like so much at the time.” Mark says**

**“Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door.” Lee says to him**

**“Yeah, except then I'd probably BE food right now. Trust me, I have no regrets!” Mark told Lee**

**“A rabbit's hardly a meal, Mark, but. . . I'd take it. We're all hungry.” I say**

**“No kidding.” Mark says, and I nodded “ When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!” Mark exclaimed**

**“We're all on edge. Just cut her some slack.” Lee told him**

**“Yeah, you're right. I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left.” Mark states**

**“We’ll manage.” I say, hopeful**

**“Maybe. You know some people aren't too happy about the way Lilly is handling rations.” Mark told me**

**“Lilly knows it's important to keep the adults fed and functioning. Sometimes that means someone's gotta miss a meal.” I tell him**

**“You think Kenny's having any more luck than we are out here?” Mark asked**

**“I sure hope so.” Lee says**

**“Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn. You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running.” Mark says and I sighed**

**“He's got a wife and son to look out for.” I say**

**“And they're safest in a big group. Going out on his own will get them ALL killed.” Mark says and I sighed, yeah that’s true, but Kenny is a tough son-of-a-bitch, he’ll manage. “Can't blame him, though--did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal, anyway? Seems like he's got a problem with you in particular.” Mark told Lee, then a bird haw cawed and flew away**

**“He's just an old racist asshole, that's his deal.” Lee says, and I sighed**

**“Well, he needs to get over that and start finding a way to pull his weight. Heart problems or not, we should all be out here trying to find food.” Mark says, and I agreed “And I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle! He's a walking piledriver! I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him! And didn't he punch you in the face one time?” Mark asked**

**“Knocked me flat.” Lee says, and I sighed. The bird flies into a tree. Lee and Mark and I duck down behind a rock, with the latter ready to shoot it.**

**“Don't. Gunshot'll bring walkers. One bird's not worth it.” I say, and Mark lowers his gun**

**“Yeah, I know. . . I'm just. . .really frickin' hungry.” Mark says, and then we hear a scream that sounded far off**

**“Shit! Was that Kenny?!” I ask**

**“I don't know! Come on!” Lee says and we started to run towards the scream. We then found a teacher stuck in a bear trap and two college students trying to get him out. What the hell?**

**“Jesus Christ. . .” Mark says, and the teenagers turn around.**

**“Oh, shit! No. No, please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!” One of them with their name “Travis” on their jacket says**

**“Lee! Thomas! You guys okay?” Kenny asked as he ran up to us**

**“Get it off! Get it off, goddamn it, get it off me!” The teacher begged**

**“Travis, maybe they can help!” The guy with the name “Ben” on his jacket says**

**“These might be the same guys that raided our camp and. . . We barely got away from that!” Travis says**

**“What guys?” Mark asked**

**“Why the fuck is there a bear trap out HERE?!” Kenny asked**

**“It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you.” I say**

**“Don't listen to them, Ben! Please, just let it go! We're not a threat to you!” Travis says - well fuck you too.**

**“Kid, chill out! We'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up!” Kenny demanded**

**“Lee, Thomas, this is fucked up. We've gotta help 'em.” Mark says**

**“PLEASE!” Ben begged**

**“Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!” Travis says, and I rolled my eyes**

**“Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!” Ben begged**

**“We gotta get him out of there.” Lee says**

**“Oh, god, thank you!” The teacher says**

**“Fine, but you gotta hurry!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“Hurry. . .please, hurry. . .” The teacher begged, as Mark bent down to look at the trap**

**“Lee, this trap's been altered. There's no release latch.” Mark says, and I then hear growling, and I look over to see walkers - dammit**

**“Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Lee.” I say**

**“Please. . .get me out of this!” The teacher begged**

**“Mark, get the boys back!” Lee told Mark and he looked over at me and Kenny “Kenny, Thomas, keep those walkers off of me!” Lee says, and we started to shoot at the walkers, and Lee was figuring out what he was going to do**

**“Lee, do SOMETHING!” I exclaimed, and he went to cut the chain and I sighed annoyed “Damn it, Lee! Just off his fucking leg!” I yelled**

**“We don't have TIME for that! I'm sorry, but we have to go, NOW!” Kenny exclaimed, and then Lee stood up in front of the teacher**

**“I'm gonna have to cut you out!” Lee told him**

**“No, no, no! Try the trap again! Anything, please!” The teacher exclaimed, but Lee then sliced the axe through the leg**

**“Lee, I can’t keep ‘em back forever!” Kenny yelled, and Lee chopped the guy’s leg again, and then again, and then one more time, and the guy was free from the bear trap.**

**“Oh, god!” Travis exclaimed and he went somewhere to throw up, as I saw the teacher just passed out**

**“Shit. Is he. . .?” Mark trailed off**

**“He passed out.” Lee says**

**“If he's alive, grab him and let's go!” Kenny says. The herd of walkers is closing in. Mark picks the guy up over his shoulders and carries him away with Kenny going, too. Ben starts to walk, but turns back to wait for Travis. I look behind him and I see walkers behind him**

**“BEHIND YOU!” I yell**

**“TRAVIS!” Ben yelled and he went to run over to him, but I held him back**

**“Come on, come on! We gotta move!” Lee exclaimed, and Travis turned around, and backed up but he fell, and he was slowly devoured by walkers**

**“NOOOO!” Ben yelled**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I was busy playing soccer by myself, kicking a ball at some barrels. Larry is fortifying the fence. Lilly sits in a chair on the RV, keeping watch. Duck is lying down and drawing on a board on the floor, and Katjaa kneels next to him. Renjun was just laying on the couch, probably sleeping. Lilly hears the leaves rustling, so she picks up her gun and points it at the forest. Lilly whistles, and all of us stop what we were doing to hide. “Get the gates open! We’ve got wounded.” Lee demanded, and Lilly lowered her gun**

**“Shit. What the hell are they doing?” Lilly asked, and we all stood up and we ran over to the gate**

**“Come on, come on!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“Oh, my god!” Katjaa exclaimed and Thomas pushed open one of the dumpsters blocking the gate and the group entered. Everyone begins talking at the same time, speaking over each other.**

**“What happened?!” Katjaa asked**

**“Where should I put him?” Mark asked**

**“Who the HELL are these people?!” Larry asked**

**“Who’s that?” Duck asked**

**“Jeez, what the hell happened?” Renjun asked**

**“What’s going on?” Carley asked and Lee interrupts them**

**“I don't have time to explain.” Lee says**

**“Lee, Thomas, are you okay?” I ask**

**“Get him into the truck, I'll see what I can do, okay?” Katjaa says, and Mark and the new kid put the guy in the truck bed in the car**

**“Kat, can you fix him?” Kenny asked**

**“Jesus, Ken! I. . . I don't know!” Katjaa exclaimed and she went to attend the guy**

**“Lee! Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!” Lilly asked, mad as hell**

**“Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?” Thomas asked**

**“Hey, watch your mouth!” Larry yelled at Thomas**

**“No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!” Lilly asked**

**“He would've died if we left him!” Lee exclaimed**

**“SO what?” Larry asked**

**“We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! WE have to focus on OUR group! Right here. Right now.” Lilly says**

**“Well, hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet! Maybe they CAN be helpful!” Renjun exclaimed**

**“Come on, Lilly. These are people! People trying to survive, just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!” Mark says**

**“The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?” Lilly asked the kid**

**“Um, no.” The kid says**

**“Fine. You guys fight it out, then.” Mark said and turned to the kid, and I looked at his jacket and it said “Ben”, so his name is Ben? “Welcome to the family, kid.” Mark says and he walked off**

**“Come over here and see what I drew.” I tell Ben, and tugged on his arm**

**“What? No, I--” Ben tries to say but I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away**

**“Just come on, okay?” I ask him**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**“You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!” Kenny told Lilly and Renjun groaned**

**“Oh, come on! You're being dramatic! Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that.” Renjun says and he walked off**

**“I agree with Renjun, this is ridiculous.” Carley says and walked off**

**“Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!” Lilly exclaimed**

**“Kenny's right. Yeah, you're in charge of the food and the schedules, but you're NOT in charge of people's lives.” Lee says**

**“I agree. Lilly, you’re not in charge of people’s lives.” I say**

**“Really?!” Lilly exclaimed**

**“You weren't there. Lee made a choice. End of story.” Kenny says, and he walked off with Duck following him**

**“Look, once Katjaa patches that guy up, you can kick them outta here... Send 'em out on their own, I couldn't care less. But they at least deserve a fighting chance against the walkers. And for the record, Kenny wanted to leave those people behind!” I say**

**“If Kenny would pull his head out of his ass for five seconds, he'd realize that I make these decisions to protect HIS family! We simply don't have enough food!” Lilly exclaimed**

**“I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more balls than all of you combined!” Larry exclaimed and I grimace in disgust**

**“Dad, please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?” Lilly told her Dad and he left angrily, and I rolled my eyes**

**“You guys do what you gotta do, I’mma check up on my sister, if you don’t mind.” I say, and I bumped into Lilly’s shoulder purposely, and I went over to Clementine.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Welcome Ben and Mark!!**

**This is episode 2 of the game, and this is my favorite episode of the first season of the game, because this is where shit goes down!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. 🔪11: Tԋҽ ϝαɾɱ🔪

**🔪11: Tԋҽ ϝαɾɱ🔪**

**"ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ᴇᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴇᴛ ɪᴛ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I was busy drawing on some paper, with Duck, and Thomas was just staring at his gun, and Renjun was reading a book. I turned my head, and I saw Lee walking towards us, and I smiled and I stood up and I walked over to him “How ya doing, Clementine?” Lee asked me and I shrugged**

**“Okay.” I responded**

**“Where’s your hat?” Lee asked me, I lost my hat, and I feel really guilty about it, since it was Thomas’ hat, and he was the one who gave me it**

**“I don't know. Can you help me find it?” I ask him**

**“Sure. When did you lose it?” Lee asked**

**“I had it a couple days ago.” I answered**

**“I promise, if I find it, I'll let you know.” Lee told me and I smiled**

**“Thank you.” I thanked**

**“Okay, Clem. I've got to take care of some things. Why don't you go back to playing with Duck for a while?” Lee suggested**

**“Okay.” I say and I walked back over to Duck, Thomas, and Renjun. I was doing some shading on my drawing, when Lee walked over to me**

**“Here, Clem, you need something to eat.” He says and he had handed me an apple, and I smile as my eyes went wide**

**“I love apples. Thank you. Are there more?” I ask him**

**“No. That was the last one.” He told me, and I frown**

**“Oh. . .um. . .” I stammer**

**“Enjoy it. You deserve it.” Lee says and he then gave Duck some food, like some crackers and cheese, and he walked off. As I was eating some of the apple, I look over to Renjun and Thomas - they need to eat too**

**“Hey, uh, you guys want to share?” I ask, and Thomas sighed and shook his head**

**“I’ll eat sometime later, sweetheart.” Thomas told me and I sighed and nodded, and I looked over to Renjun**

**“Renjun?” I ask and he sighed**

**“Umm, I don’t want you to go hungry, I’ll wait until next time.” Renjun says, and I shook my head, and I broke off a piece of apple, and I give it to him**

**“Here, and I’m not suggesting, I’m insisting.” I told him, and he nodded and he took the piece from me, and began to eat it.**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**I sighed, as I watched my sister and Renjun eat - I’m starving, but I need to make sure, Clementine eats first. “Hey, Thomas, how about some food.” Lee suggested, and I shook my head**

**“Nah, I’m fine.” I tell him**

**“Are you sure?” Lee asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, Clementine’s hunger comes first.” I say to him, and he nodded**

**“Hey, thanks for looking out for me and my family. . .” Kenny told Lee as he walked up to us**

**“I'm serious about that offer to come with us. You've more than earned a ride on the RV with me.” Kenny continued, and I looked at Lee, did Kenny offer me, Clem, Renjun, and Lee a ride out of here?**

**“Still, I guess some people aren't gonna be happy with your choices.” Kenny says, and I then hear Larry’s big mouth**

**“You're out?! What happened to MY food?!” He asked**

**“There’s none left.” Lee answered**

**“You keep treating people like this and your days in this group are numbered!” Larry exclaimed**

**“You're one to talk, old man.” I say to him**

**“Yeah, well, I don't see you working on that wall!” Larry exclaimed and he walked off, and I flipped him off as he walked off**

**“Ken! Lee! Thomas! Come here, please.” Katjaa called, and me, Lee, and Kenny walked over to her, and I saw that the guy was still passed out, but he didn’t look like he was breathing - oh shit is he dead?**

**“He didn't make it, did he?” I ask**

**“He lost too much blood.” Kat says**

**“Goddamn it! I'm getting sick of this shit!” Kenny exclaimed, and he threw something against the RV as he walked off**

**“Ken, come back, there's nothing. . .” Katjaa trailed off**

**“Let him go, Katjaa.” Lee says**

**“But . . .” Katjaa says**

**“He just needs time. It's been a rough morning.” Lee says**

**“That man you brought. . . I tried, but he was never going to survive.” Katjaa says**

**“Well, at least he's not our problem anymore.” I say**

**“What about the other kid?” Katjaa asked, and I looked over at Ben, and I then hear growling, and I turned around to see the teacher, had turned and he grabbed a hold of Katjaa**

**“Shit! Katjaa!” I yelled, me and Lee rushed over and pushed the walker away from Katjaa. Lee then turns around to speak to the others.**

**“The axe! Hurry!” Lee yelled over to Larry and Mark, and the walker grabs onto Lee and pulls him into the truckbed. Lee smashes its head against the sides several times. I tried to grab my gun out, but Mark had shown up with Lee’s axe**

**“MOVE! MOVE!” Mark yelled. Mark raises the axe, preparing to strike. Lee shoves the walker away, and its head hits the back windowshield; it slumps down just as Mark swings, missing and completely shattering the window. “SHIT! It’s stuck!” Mark exclaimed, as he pulled the axe back to free it. The walker crawls toward Lee and he places his foot on its chest, trying to push it away. Lee kicks the walker away. The walker grabs Lee's foot, and he kicks it a few more times. Lee crawls backward, falling over the edge of the truckbed and onto the ground. The walker jumps onto him, and Lee gouges its eyes. I then see Carley run over loading her gun**

**“SHOOT IT!” Lee exclaimed, Carley shoots the walker in the head and Lee pushes the corpse off himself. Carley crouches down next to him, and Larry walks over.**

**“You okay?” Carley asked**

**“Yeah. Thanks.” Lee says, and he gets up**

**“Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole?!” Larry asked in a loud tone**

**“Dad! Calm down.” Lilly told Larry**

**“You're gonna get us ALL killed!” Larry exclaimed, and I see Clementine and Renjun walk over to me**

**“Are you okay?” Clementine asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” I reassure and she hugged me tightly**

**“Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!” Kenny asked Ben**

**“What?!” Ben asked in a surprised tone**

**“He was bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!” Kenny yelled**

**“But he wasn't bitten! I swear!” Ben states**

**“Well, your "not-bitten" friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“What?! Wait, you all don't know?” Ben asked**

**“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask**

**“It's not the bite that does it! You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to ALL of us.” Ben says -- we’re all infected?**

**“You’re lying.” Lee says, not really believing Ben**

**“It's true. I swear it!” Ben states**

**“Maybe he's right. I didn't see any bites. It would explain why there's so many of them.” Katjaa says and I sighed**

**“Jesus Christ. If you just DIE and that's all it takes, then, shit, one fatal car wreck and a family of five turns into a family of walkers.” I said**

**“When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher, I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning, and. . . God. . .” Ben explained**

**“Back off!” I hear Carley yell and I turned around to see her have her gun pointed at these two guys who had jerry cans in their hands**

**“Whoa, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we. . .we just wanna know if y'all can help us out.” One of the guys said**

**“I said back off!” Carley exclaimed**

**“Carley . . .” Lilly says**

**“We don't want any trouble.” Lee says**

**“Of course. Neither do we. I'm Andy St. John. This here's my brother Danny. We're just out looking for gasoline. Looks like you folks got the motel locked down, which is fine, but if you could spare any gas we'd be much obliged.” Andy says**

**“Why do you need gas?” Renjun asked walking right up next to me**

**“Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity. . .” Danny says**

**“Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kinda trade.” Andy says**

**“How y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy.” Danny says -- I really don’t trust this**

**“Lee, why don't you, Thomas, and Mark check the place out? See if it's legit.” Lilly says, and I see Carley put her gun away**

**“I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy.” Carley says**

**“So, what do y'all think?” Andy asked**

**“I think we'll stay here. We're starting to develop a good vibe here at the motel.” Lee says**

**“Good VIBE? Well, Christ daddio, I'm sorry the folks with a food supply and DEFENSES didn't tickle your pretty pink ass.” Larry says, and I curled up my lip in disgust**

**“We need to think like a GROUP, Lee. This affects everyone.” Mark says**

**“Then we vote. If everyone agrees then we'll send you guys with some gas to check the place out.” Lilly says**

**“And if we don’t?” Kenny asked**

**“Then we'll stay in this wretched roach motel with your recreational paperweight over there. Plus, we stay close to Macon where we have access to the pharmacy, for Dad. Kenny, Katjaa?” Lilly says**

**“We go.” Kenny says**

**“Dad?” Lilly asked**

**“You betcha, pumpkin.” Larry says, and I scoffed**

**“Carley?” Lilly asked**

**“I say we go.” She says**

**“I'm in. If they're offering food, we gotta at least check it out.” mark says**

**“Clementine, what do you think?” Lee asked**   
****

**“Lee. . .I'm very hungry.” Clem says, and I sighed sadly**

**“Alright. Looks like we're going to a dairy.” I say**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**We were walking in the forest on the way to the dairy, but I just don’t like this feeling I have in my stomach at all. It’s making me feel uneasy. “So, this dairy. . .you guys really have food?” Mark asked**

**“Sure do. We lost most of the cattle, but we still have lots of milk, butter, and cheese stocked up.” Andy states**

**“And with the vegetables we grow, we got plenty of food.” Danny says, and i was silent the whole time**

**“I mean, thank god Lee showed up when he did! Right, Lee?” Mark asked**

**“Yeah, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee?” Andy suggested**

**“Where ya from?” Danny asked, these guys creep me the fuck out**

**“I grew up in Macon.” Lee answered**

**“Right here in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear!” Andy exclaimed**

**“Y'all seem pretty settled in at that motor inn. Who's running things over there?” Andy asked**

**“I am. If you guys have any questions, you come to me.” Lee says, and I was confused - but it’s better if Lee runs this shit show than Lilly**

**“How many people ya got over there anyway?” Danny asked -- okay these guys are asking way too many questions**

**“Well, the kid here is our newest arrival, but we're all looking forward to some food. We really need it.” I say changing the subject**

**“Well, here's to helping each other out!” Andy says**

**“Well, we'd love to get ya ALL out to the dairy. Like I said, we got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand.” Andy continued**

**“In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm.” Ben says**

**“Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!” Danny exclaimed**

**“Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember, but now it's gettin'--” Andy says but a voice cuts him off**

**“You think you're gonna cut me outta this?” A voice asked**

**“Shit! Get down!” Andy whispered and we all hid, so the two people wouldn’t see us**

**“No one is trying to cut you outta anything!” The second guy exclaimed**

**“You and Gary are always pulling this shit! Don't think I haven't noticed!” The first guy exclaimed**

**“Fuckin’ bandits.” Danny says, and I look at him**

**“Who?” I ask**

**“Those look like the people who raided my camp.” Ben says**

**“Calm down, your paranoia is pissing everyone off!” The second bandit exclaimed**

**“Who are they?” Lee asked**

**“Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.” Andy whispered**

**“Fuck you! You knew we were hungry! And you guys were keeping it all to yourselves!” The first bandit exclaimed**

**“There's only two of them.” Carley whispered**

**“Oh, no, there's a lot more.” Andy says**

**“Yeah, and you know what, we ate it all! What are you gonna fucking do about it?” The second bandit asked**

**“Don't worry. Danny and I got ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on.” Andy says**

**“FUCK YOU!” The first bandit yelled. Bandit 1 kicks the other bandit and then shoots him in the head. Ben gasps. Bandit 1 shoots the dead body a few more times. “FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!” He yelled**

**“Jesus!” Carley whispered**

**“Asshole.” The bandit says, and he walked off**

**“The world out here has gone to shit. Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe.” Andy says, and we all stood up and we walked away**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**We arrive at the farm, with Andy and Lee carrying full cans of gas. “Here it is. St. John's family dairy.” Andy says and gestures to an electric fence “Y'all can see how we've kept this place so safe.” Andy continued - wow.**

**“The fence keeps them out?” Mark asked**

**“You betcha. They fry like bugs in a zapper. We're pushing 4,000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.” Andy says**

**“I'm going to assume that's a lot. . .” Carley says, and I look up to see a woman watching us through the window**

**“Ever have any accidents?” I ask just staring up at the woman**

**“Nah.” Danny says -- well that was reassuring**

**“It's safer here than out there.” Andy says**

**“This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins.” Carley says**

**“It's worth protecting, hence all the juice.” Andy says, and the woman who was watching us walks down holding a basket.**

**“I thought I saw y'all with company comin' down the drive!” The woman says happily, and I was just really freaked out**

**“Guys, this is our mama.” Andy says**

**“I'm Brenda St. John, and welcome to the St. John Dairy!” The woman introduced**

**“This here's Lee. He's from Macon.” Andy says**

**“A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there.” Brenda says, and I was just feeling really creeped out**

**“They got a few more friends staying at the old motel.” Danny says**

**“Oh, my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?” Brenda asked**

**“I've got things under control over there.” Lee says**

**“Well, I hope you know what you're doing. That place isn't safe like it is here.” Brenda says, “Now that y'all are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable.” Brenda continued**

**“We're awful hungry.” I say**

**“These are for y'all. Baked fresh this morning.” Brenda says holding up the basket that is filled with bread**

**“Amazing!” Carley exclaimed**

**“Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure.” Danny says**

**“That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while.” Brenda says**

**“Your cow is sick? What's she--” I say but I get cut off by Mark**

**“We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out.” Mark says and I looked at him**

**“A vet? Oh, my! Our prayers have been answered!” Brenda exclaimed**

**“Maybe our whole GROUP could come. . . for the day. . .” Mark says -- I really don’t trust this.**

**“Well, how about this, y'all go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A BIG feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen?” Brenda says and her and Danny leave**

**“Why don't I head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip over here?” Carley asked**

**“You might wanna take someone with you. Remember, those roads can be dangerous.” Andy says**

**“I can handle myself.” Carley told him**

**“Take this.” Mark says, and hands Carley his rifle “Why don't you go ahead and take Ben along anyway?” Mark suggested**

**“Take care of yourself, Lee. See ya in a while.” Carley says, and her and Ben leave**

**“Mark, Lee, Thomas, why don't ya take a look around? Once ya get settled in, I could use some help securin' the perimeter.” Andy says**

**“Is there a problem?” I ask crossing my arms**

**“Sometimes, the dead get tangled up in the fence before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It'd be a BIG help if you could walk the perimeter. You can learn a li'l something about our fence. I'm gonna go top off the generators before they run dry. Come get me when you're ready.” Andy says**

**“You betcha.” Mark says, and Andy walked off, and I sighed**

**“This place is INCREDIBLE! It's got food! And that fence. . .oh, man, that fence! If we play our cards right, this might turn out to be a place we can stay. So how do you want to play this?” Mark asked**

**“Before we can think about bringing our whole group here to stay, we need to figure out if this place is as safe as they're telling us.” Lee says, and I nodded**

**“Right. Obviously, THEY think it's safe, but is it safe enough for the kids? I noticed a broken swing over there. Not a big deal, but maybe there's other things not working that we just can't see yet.” Mark says, and I sighed**

**“And checking the fence perimeter sounds like a decent way to get a good look at their defenses.” I say**

**“Alright, I'll keep my eyes open and you find out what you can from Andy.” Mark told us, and I sighed -- I don’t feel like this place is safe.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**This where shit starts to go downhill!!!**

**I’M EXCITED!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. 🔪12: Kιʂʂ, ƙιʂʂ, ϝαʅʅ ιɳ ʅσʋҽ🔪

**🔪12: Kιʂʂ, ƙιʂʂ, ϝαʅʅ ιɳ ʅσʋҽ🔪**

**"'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴏɴʟʏ ɢᴏᴇꜱ ꜱᴏ ꜰᴀʀ. ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪꜱ ᴛᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ"**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**I really, don’t trust this place, at all. I looked over to see the barn, and I walked over to the gate that was separating it from the house, and I was about to open it, but I was stopped by Andy “Hey. . . What are ya fixing to do around the barn?” Andy asked me -- well that’s not suspicious at all**

**“How secure is your barn? Having a safe place for the cow is pretty important.” I ask him**

**“Thanks to the fence, nothing gets in here anymore. Unfortunately, the deadies took most of our cattle before we got it running.” Andy told me**

**“Mind if I take a look?” I ask him**

**“Sure, but why don't we do that after we tend to the perimeter.” Andy told me, and I sighed**

**“Sounds good.” I say, and I backed away from the gate. That Andy guy is so suspicious, it’s actually killing me. After Lee gets done with looking around he walked over to Andy who was working on that generator**

**“Hi.” Andy greeted**

**“Hi . . .” Lee greeted back**

**“I'm glad you guys decided to help us out. I noticed back at the motel that you folks are pretty well-armed. You been stockpiling, huh?” Andy asked -- that question is way too suspicious for my liking**

**“We've scraped together a good supply in the last few months. How about yourselves? What kind of protection do you have around here?” I ask him**

**“We've collected a few guns to protect ourselves, but we really only use 'em when we go off the property. When we're inside the perimeter, the fence is all we need to keep us safe.” Andy says**

**“Mark, Thomas, and I can help you with that perimeter, now.” Lee says, and Mark walks over**

**“Oh, good. The fence'll stop a walker in about three or four seconds, but gets overloaded if we leave the husks out there.” Andy says**

**“You know, Mark, Thomas, and I can clear the fence ourselves if you wanna stay here and finish up with the generators.” Lee says, and I widened my eyes -- what?**

**“Well, that'd be great! I'll turn off the northwest section, and if you guys could strip 'em off and look for any weak points, that'd be a big help.” Andy says**

**“Sounds easy enough.” I say**

**“Stay attentive, ya never know.” Andy says, we nodded and walked off**

**“So, what have you found out? Is this looking like a good place to stay?” Mark asked, and I sighed**

**“I didn't get a chance to check out the barn area yet. I'll do that after helping Andy get the perimeter secured.” I say**

**“The generator might be a problem. Andy said it's "tricky" and repairing it takes him a while. Still, it's a hell of a lot more secure than the motor inn.” Lee says, and we then leave the dairy to fix the perimeter.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**“So how's the place looking? Is it safe enough for us to stay. . .if we can?” Mark asked**

**“Yeah, it's pretty amazing what they've done with this dairy. But let's see what it takes to secure this fence before drawing any conclusions.” Lee states**

**“I can't wait until everyone's out here. Everyone besides Larry. . .” Mark says**

**“Why the hell did you have to tell him I thought he's a racist? As if tensions weren't high enough!” Lee exclaimed**

**“Sorry, man! It just. . .it popped out! I mean, you DID admit it right to his face. . .” Mark says**

**“I try to be civil, at least.” Lee says and I sighed**

**“He's too busy being cranky to notice.” I say. A crow takes a chunk of flesh from a dead walker stuck on the fence with an arrow in its neck. “There's one.” I say and we walk over to it, and I groaned out of disgust, and I see Lee kick it in the shin**

**“Lee, it's dead.” Me and Mark say**

**“Come on, let's push it off.” Lee says, and Lee tried to push it off with his axe, but it didn’t move “Looks like he's stuck.” Lee says, and I saw the arrow in it’s neck, and I grabbed the arrow out from his neck**

**“Disgusting.” I say, and Lee uses his axe to push the walker off the fence.**

**“Come on, I'm sure there's still a few more.” Lee says, and we continued to walk some more**

**“Once this fence is patched up, this place'll be a fortress! God, can you imagine not having to worry about the walkers anymore?” Mark asked**

**“It's useless without gas. We might need food, but the St. Johns need gas too.” Lee says, that is true.**

**“Not many drivers these days, Lee. We could scrounge up a year's worth of gas, easy.” Mark says, noticing Lee’s ambivalence “So, what's your take on the brothers? They seem to have this place tied down pretty well.” Mark asked**

**“These folks are just delaying the inevitable. This place is gonna fall apart, just like everywhere else.” I say and Mark sighed, picking up on my doubt**

**“Maybe you're right.” Mark told me**

**“There's another one.” Lee says, and I saw another walker caught in the fence**

**“I see it.” I say and we walked over to the walker. Lee pushes it away with his axe, but its hands remain caught on the fence. Shit. Lee severs the walker's wrists, and its body falls while its hands remain fused to the fence.**

**“You never get used to the smell, do ya?” Mark asked and Lee chuckled**

**“Nope.” Lee says, and we continued walking**

**“Christ, I can't stop thinking about dinner. Thanks for the rations earlier. It's not easy eating in front of the kids, but it's all that's keeping me on my feet right now.” Mark says**

**“I'm hungry too, Mark.” Lee says**

**“Do you think they're gonna be good for it? Dinner for a whole group of people?” I ask**

**“If they've got as much food as they say, I think so.” Lee says. A section of fence has fallen down with a walker tangled in it. Nearby, outside the fence, is a silo and tractor.**

**“Come on, I think I see where they're getting in. This one must've knocked it over trying to get through. He's tangled up in there pretty good. Come on, help me get this thing back in place so we can get Mr. Crispy off of here.” Mark says**

**“I think we'd get better leverage from the other side.” I say**

**“Good idea.” Mark said and jumped over the fence, and I climbed over the fence as well. Lee steps over the fence and holds the other fencepost. He and Mark pushed the fence back up, while I was looking around to see if anything was near. Just as they let go, the electric fence turns on.**

**“Holy fuck! What just happened?” I ask**

**“The fences are on!” Lee exclaimed**

**“Why the hell would he turn the fence on?! He knows we're out here!” Mark exclaimed, and then an arrow pierces Mark's shoulder and he cries out in pain, grabbing his shoulder. Arrows continue flying at us.**

**“What the fuck?” I mumble**

**“I told you what would happen, you son of a bitch!” A bandit yelled**

**“What the--” Mark muttered**

**“Get to the gate!” Lee yelled, and we tried to run for the gate, but arrows were fired in front of our path, narrowly missing us. I look over and I see a tractor**

**“Get down!” I exclaimed and we made it over to the tractor**

**“You assholes!” A bandit yelled**

**“JESUS!” Mark exclaimed, and I looked over the tractor, and an arrow flew past me, and leaned back down quickly.**

**“We had an agreement! Now you're fucked!” The bandit yelled**

**“Who the fuck is that?!” I ask**

**“No idea!” Lee exclaimed**

**“Fuck! Now what?!” Mark asked**

**“With the fence on, that gate is our only way out!” I exclaimed. Lee pulls the plow lever, which raises the spikes stuck into the dirt. Lee quickly takes cover again as the bandits fire an arrow at him. Lee takes away the chock blocking the front wheel, and the tractor starts rolling forward; Lee and Mark and I move along with it.**

**“Come on, if we can reach the gate, we can get through this fence and back to the house.” Lee says**

**“Over there!” A bandit yelled**

**“Aghh! Shit, that hurts!” Mark groaned**

**“They’re on the move!” The bandit exclaimed, and the tractor stopped as it ran into a dead walker.**

**“What happened?” Mark asked**

**“Shit. It's one of the dead we pushed down earlier. I'm gonna have to move it.” I say and I pulled the walker out of the way, and the tractor started moving again.**

**“Where do you think you're going?!” The bandit asked, and the tractor rolled into another walker body. Dammit!**

**“Another one? How many of those things did we push down?” Mark asked, and Lee grabs onto one of the walker's arms and tries to pull him away, but the walker is still alive. It grabs onto Lee's hand with both hands and pulls him toward itself.**

**“Shit!” Lee exclaimed, Lee stomps on the walker's head twice, then pulls backward until the top half of its body is torn from its legs. Lee drags and throws it aside. They continue moving along with the tractor**

**“You okay?” Mark asked**

**“Yeah. Barely.” Lee says, and in the corner of my eye, the walker was still crawling after us**

**“Come on, the gate's right there!” I exclaimed as I saw the gate. The tractor stops in front of the silo, and the walker chasing us gets shot in the eye with an arrow.**

**“They're getting away!” The bandit yelled**

**“Let's get outta here!” Lee exclaimed, and I ran over and I kicked the gate, and me, Lee, and Mark start to run**

**“You lucky sons of bitches! Go ahead and run! We ain't goin' nowhere!” The bandit yelled**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Lee and Mark and I run back to the house, and Andy runs toward them. Danny stands on the porch. “Lee, Thomas, what’s wrong?” Andy asked**

**“The electric fence came on! Some people started attacking from the woods and we got trapped between them and the fence!” I say**

**“Holy shit! Are you okay?” Danny asked as he walked over to us**

**“I. . .I heard Mark yell and thought y'all were giving me the all clear! Man, I am real sorry.” Andy says**

**“Oh, my Lord! What happened to you, sweetheart?!” Brenda asked as she was on the porch**

**“It was those bastards in the woods, Mama. . .” Andy says**

**“Yeah. . . I'll be alright once it's out, but, goddamn, it hurts!” Mark groaned. The rest of the group approaches the others. Kenny waves.**

**“Hey, y'all!” Kenny greeted**

**“Mark! Oh, my god, what happened?!” Katjaa asked**

**“He got shot with an arrow.” Lee answered**

**“Christ! Are you gonna be okay?” Lilly asked**

**“Yeah, I'm fine. I should just. . .pull it out. . .” mark says, and Brenda walked over Mark**

**“Oh, no, honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you. C'mon inside now. We'll have you all sorted out.” Brenda says, and her, Katjaa, and Mark went over to the house**

**“What kind of shit is this?” Larry asked**

**“We ran into some people on the way up here. . . bandits, I guess. I think it was them that attacked us.” I say**

**“They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning, killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get 'em to stop by makin' a deal.” Andy says -- wait they knew about these assholes?**

**“You KNEW about these people?” Kenny asked in shock**

**“Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us.” Danny says**

**“Christ, maybe you were right about this place, Lee.” Lilly says**

**“Carley said this place was locked down tight!” Larry exclaimed**

**“Maybe it isn't as safe here as we thought.” I say**

**“We're sorry! We've never had them screw with us like this! Not since we started givin' 'em food!” Andy exclaimed and I sighed “Listen, we may have had an agreement with those people, but we will NOT stand for this shit.” Andy continued**

**“Ain't no way we're gonna let those sons o' bitches get away with this!” Danny says**

**“You know where these assholes are?” Kenny asked**

**“They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least ONE of their camps are. When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us.” Danny says and him and Andy walked off**

**“Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here.” Lilly says**

**“Not safe?! This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows! What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to.” Kenny says**

**“Whoa! Cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!” Larry exclaimed**

**“Me and Thomas are gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits. You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone.” Lee says -- why do I have to go out there and get myself killed, I mean I’m only sixteen!**

**“Well, that's easy. I got charm coming outta my ass.” Larry says, and I rolled my eyes**

**“Yeah, that's. . .real charming, Dad.” Lilly says**

**“Where's Ben and Carley?” I ask**

**“Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way back to get us, she volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back.” Lilly told me**

**“Hey, kids, look what Lee got working for ya!” Andy exclaimed, and I looked over to Clementine’s face, and she smiled. She loves swings.**

**“A swing! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on, Duck! Thanks, Lee! You're the best!” Clementine exclaimed, her, Renjun and Duck ran over to the swing -- Renjun is not big on swings, but anything that Clem does, he does them as well.**

**“Yeah!” Duck exclaimed, and Kenny and the kids walked away. Duck sits on the swing and Kenny pushes him. Everyone else disperses.**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I was standing with Renjun, watching Kenny push Duck on the swing, as I watched as Thomas was walking to go and talk to Andy and Danny, and I saw Lee walk over to me. “Hey, Clem, do you like the swing?” Lee asked me**

**“Yeah, it’s fun!” I exclaimed**

**“Thanks for fixing it!” I thanked**

**“You're welcome.” Lee says**

**“Will you push me on it?” I ask him**

**“Sure, happy to push you on the swing.” He told me and he looked over at Kenny “Mind if Clementine takes a turn?” Lee asked Kenny**

**“Alright, Duck, let Clementine have a try for a bit.” Kenny told Duck**

**“Okay.” Duck says, Duck jumps off the swing and sits on a nearby tree stump with Kenny standing beside him. I sit down on the swing, and Lee began to push me**

**“Don't worry, we're safe here now.” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“As long as the bad people don't get me too, right?” I ask**

**“Me and Lee won't let what happened to Mark happen to you.” Thomas says as we leaned against the white picket fence**

**“Promise?” I ask**

**“We promise.” Lee says**

**“How are you holding up, Clementine?” Thomas asked**

**“I'm okay, I guess. Are you guys okay?” I ask them**

**“Yeah. We’re just a little worried about Mark.” Lee says**

**“Is Mark going to be okay?” Renjun asked**

**“He got lucky out there. Could have been a lot worse.” Thomas says**

**“Are you guys going to find the people who hurt Mark?” Renjun asked**

**“We have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else.” Lee says and I sighed**

**“Be careful. I want you to stay lucky, too.” I tell him**

**“Ever since I've met you guys I've had good luck, so don't worry.” Lee says, and I smiled**

**“Okay.” I say**

**“What do you think of the dairy?” Thomas asked me and Renjun**

**“It's pretty. It reminds us of how things used to look before.” Renjun states**

**“Yeah, it does.” Thomas says, and he smiled softly**

**“Do you think things will ever get back to how they were?” I ask**

**“Yeah. I'm not sure when, but one day things have got to get back to normal.” Lee says, sharing hope with me, and I smiled**

**“That's good. I hope it's soon.” I say**

**“Yeah. Us too.” Thomas says**

**“Alright, Clem, that's enough for now.” Lee says, and I sighed**

**“Okay. Thanks for pushing me.” I tell him**

**“Of course.” Lee says to me and he looks over to Kenny and Duck “It's all yours!” Lee says**

**“Yeah!” Duck cheered**

**“Okay, Duck, don't pop a gasket.” Kenny says, and I chuckled, and I see Thomas and Lee walk over to the house where Andy and Danny were. Then I see Lee, Thomas, and Danny open the front gate, now holding rifles. I ran over to them, with Renjun following me**

**“Are you going now?” I ask them**

**“Yeah. We'll be back soon, Clementine.” Thomas says**

**“Please be lucky.” I tell them**

**“We will.” Lee reassured, and they all walked away from us, and I sighed**

**“Do you think that Thomas is going to be okay?” Renjun asked me**

**“Yeah, of course.” I said to him, and I began to walk off, and Renjun had grabbed my hand and pulled me back, and I looked at him confused “What’s wrong?” I ask him**

**“Umm -- w-well -- I-I -” Renjun stuttered**

**“Renjun, it’s okay, just tell me. Is something bothering you?” I ask him**

**“Umm, well, it’s not that. It’s well -- we’ve known each other since preschool, you know?” Renjun asked and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“Yeah?” I say as a question**

**“And well, I developed some type of feelings . . . and yeah . . . I like you.” He says awkwardly and I was just shocked - he likes me too? “I know, this is really not a good time to tell you, considering our situation, but I just wanted to tell --” Renjun says but I cut him off, by pressing my lips to his, shutting him up. The kiss had lasted for a few seconds, and when we pulled away, Renjun was just pretty shocked. “Does this mean you like me too?” He asked, and I chuckled**

**“Did the kiss not give you an answer?” I ask him, and he was surprised**

**“Holy shit, you like me too?” He asked**

**“Swear.” I told him and he chuckled “And yes, I do like you as well.” I continued and he smiled, and he hugged me tightly**

**“Oh my god, I thought you would tell me you didn’t feel the same way, and I would feel just really awkward about it.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Wouldn’t want to make it awkward.” I told him and he smiled, and he then kissed me again, and this time it lasted longer.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**“See anything?” Danny asked as we were looking around for the bandits camp. But I haven’t seen anything yet**

**“Not yet.” I say**

**“I know it's around here. It's gotta be close.” Danny says, Lee stops and kneels down, nudging an empty can of soup with his rifle. We continue walking a short ways away.**

**“Here!” Lee called, and I saw he was standing in front of the camp**

**“Oh, shit! You found it?!” Danny asked, Lee gestures for us to move forward quietly. We sneak up on the camp and ready their weapons, prepared for a fight, but no one is there. We continue sneaking forward, and hide behind the trees. “You see anybody?” Danny asked**

**“Look’s empty.” Lee says, and we entered the camp, this camp looks small, this can’t be where they are mainly set up**

**“Watch my back, Lee and Thomas. I'm gonna check out the tent.” Danny states, Danny slowly approaches the tent and opens it, his rifle at the ready. He lowers his weapon after seeing that it's empty. “Clear. This camp's too small. It can't be their main base.” Danny says**

**“That's what I was thinking.” I say**

**“Take a look around anyway. There's probably some shit around here they stole from us.” Danny says and we began to look around**

**“Boxes from the dairy here.” Lee states, and I look over to him**

**“Probably the food we've been giving 'em. Fuckers crossed the line.” Danny says, and I furrowed my eyebrows, and I see Lee pick up a camera**

**“What’d you find?” I ask him**

**“A video camera.” Lee answered**

**“Lemme see that.” Danny says walking over to us**

**“Battery's dead, though.” Lee says, as he tried to turn it on**

**“Oh. Good. What else they got over here? Let's see if we can find anything useful and then get a move on.” Danny says -- well he is kind of creepy “I see you both handle that gun I lent ya guys pretty well. You a hunter?” Danny asked**

**“No, but Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule.” Lee says**

**“Lilly? I thought you said you were running things back there?” Danny asked confused**

**“Yeah, but, uh, she's got the combat training.” Lee says, and I walked over to the tent, and I look over at the sleeping bag, that is small enough for a kid**

**“Jesus. . . There's a kid mixed up in this?” I ask**

**“WAS, more like.” Danny says, and I saw something in the adult sleeping bag, and I grabbed it, and I saw it was Clementine’s hat - what the hell?**

**“The hell?” I ask**

**“Don't you fucking move!” A woman exclaimed, and I turn around, and I saw a woman wearing a save-lots jacket, while pointing a crossbow at us**

**“Shit!” Danny exclaimed, and we all pointed our guns at her**

**“Put your guns down. I ain't going back. You tell 'em Jolene ain't goin' back!” She says**

**“Hey! We had a deal! No shooting as long as we gave you food! What the fuck happened?” Danny asked**

**“You had a deal with THEM. I ain't THEM. I know you. I know what you are, and I know what you do.” She says, and I was confused**

**“You don't know me!” Danny told her**

**“Steal my shit. Steal everything from me!” She yelled**

**“We had a deal! You people broke it first!” Danny exclaimed**

**“Why are you alone up here? What happened to you?” Lee asked**

**“That's a hell of a question, mister. They told me I'd be safe with them... Men who lived here. But it wasn't safe. Not for me, and not for my girl. They didn't treat her nice. Not at all. They took her away, into the woods. Wouldn't tell me where. And I begged 'em. Every way I could think. They just laughed. . . So I killed 'em. And I'm staying here 'til she comes back to me. One way or another. . .she'll come back.” She says, and laughed about it -- holy crap, she’s insane**

**“Now maybe you didn't hear me last time...when I asked you sweet. . .put your damn guns down! You think I won't kill you? I'm gonna take this here crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your goddamn brain. You're not men. . .you're monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want, and then destroy it all. Take a can of beans, take a little girl. . .it's all the fucking same to you!” She exclaimed**

**“Where did you get this hat?” I ask**

**“The girl.” She says**

**“You STOLE it from her.” I tell her**

**“So what if I did? You stole her from ME!” She exclaimed -- what? She’s my sister, what the fuck is she talking about?!**

**“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask her**

**“You know what? I changed my mind. . . I'm putting this arrow right through your BALLS. Yeah! Right through. String 'em up on that tree. Then I'm gonna head down to that farm and shoot every goddamn person I see.” She says -- oh my god, she’s insane!**

**“Look, there's three of us, and one of you. No matter what happens, one of us is gonna kill you.” Lee says**

**“Like you could kill me. They couldn't kill me. They tried. Killin' everywhere. Take all the dead folks you want, we'll make more!” She exclaimed and she looked over at Danny “Go on, tell him, boy! Tell him what you got in mind for--” She started but she was cut off by a bullet going through her head, and I look over to see Danny holding the gun with his finger on the trigger. What the fuck!**

**“Goddammit!” Danny cursed**

**“You straight-up murdered that woman!” I exclaimed**

**“Hardly. She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead!” Danny told me “It's a clean shot, though. . .right through the forehead. That's good shootin' right there. Still, what a waste.” Danny says -- wait a waste? What is he talking about?**

**“So that's it? We going back?” Lee asked**

**“If they ain't here, I don't know where they are. And it ain't a good idea to go tromping through the woods looking for 'em. So, yeah, we head back. Once they see this. . .they'll get the message.” Danny says and he picks up the crossbow “C’mon.” He says and he walked off, and I gave Clem’s hat to Lee**

**“Here. You promised that you would find Clementine’s hat for her.” I say and he took it from me**

**“Thanks.” He thanked and I nodded**

**“Let’s go.” I say and the both of us walked off following Danny. Something is off about Danny. I feel like going to the dairy was a bad idea.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**OOOO Renjun and Clementine kissed!!!**

**There are now 78 chapters left haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. 🔪13: Tԋҽ ԃιɳɳҽɾ🔪

**🔪13: Tԋҽ ԃιɳɳҽɾ🔪**

**"ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡꜱ ɪ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ᴍʏ ꜱᴏᴜʟ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀɢᴏ"**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**We made it back to the camp, and I couldn’t help but think about what had just happened back at the camp. I can’t believe he just shot that woman in cold blood. “Man, that was a hell of a ride, huh?” Danny asked as me and Lee toss our rifles to him**

**“Jesus, Danny!” I exclaimed**

**“What? You ain't gettin' soft on them, are ya? Not after what they did to your friend!” Danny told me and I sighed and I shook my head -- well there was no reason for that. They’re fucked up in the head, but that person really didn’t deserve to get murdered in cold blood like that**

**“You're back! What happened?” Brenda asked**

**“Handled it, Mama.” Danny says and walks off and I turn my head to see Clementine at the door of the barn, and she waved at me, when she saw me and I smiled, and I walked away from Lee, and I walked over to the barn, where my sister was.**

**“Hey, Thomas.” Clementine greeted and I smiled**

**“Hey, Clem.” I greet back, and I look over to the cow, and I see Andy, Kat, Duck, and Renjun with it as well -- hmm wonder what’s with the cow.**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I sat back down next to Renjun, and he wrapped his arm around me, and Thomas looked between the both of us “I don’t want to know.” Thomas says and I chuckled, and Thomas went over to lean against one of the stall doors, and I see Lee walk in, and I was debating if I wanted to pet this cow or not -- I don’t know if I should**

**“It's okay, Clementine, you can pet her.” Katjaa told me and I look at Lee**

**“It's okay, go ahead.” Lee told me and I nodded and I leaned over and I pet the cow -- and it felt so surreal**

**“Whoa. . . Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!” I exclaim**

**“We’ll see, Clementine.” Katjaa told me**

**“What's this thing?” I hear Thomas ask and I look over to see him looking at the salt lick**

**“Daddy said it's called a salt lick.” Duck says**

**“Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross.” I say and Thomas and Lee looked at me**

**“Did you lick it?” Thomas asked me and I shrugged**

**“I don't know. . .” I say to him with wide eyes and Thomas rolled his eyes and chuckled, and Lee walked over to me**

**“How do you like that cow, Clem?” Lee asked me**

**“She’s pretty.” I tell him, and I saw that he had my hat in his hands, and I smile**

**“My hat! You found it!” I cheer, and I put the hat back on my head “I knew you'd find it! You said you would!” I smile**

**“Listen, did you. . .give your hat to anyone?” Lee asked me and I was confused**

**“No.” I answer**

**“Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might've taken it?” Lee asked again and I shook my head**

**“No. Why?” I ask him**

**“It's probably nothing. Just let me know if you ever see anything like that.” Lee says and I nodded**

**“Okay, I will. Hey, Lee. Do you think you'll ever have kids?” I ask him**

**“I don't think so, Clem. Not the way the world is now. I just. . .I don't think I could do that.” Lee told me and I frowned**

**“Oh. Maybe when the world gets better, then.” I say**

**“Maybe.” Lee told me**

**“Well, thanks for finding my hat.” I thanked**

**“You’re welcome, Clem.” Lee replied and I smile**

**“Do you wanna pet the cow with me?” I ask Lee and he smiled and shook his head**

**“Nah, but you go on ahead.” Lee told me and I nodded and I walked back over to Renjun and he put his arm around me and Lee walked over to Duck**

**“Have I missed anything?” Lee asked**

**“No, not really.” Duck says and he sniffed the air “Hm. It smells funny in here.” Duck says and I looked up**

**“Like shit, right, Lee?” I ask and Duck looked really surprised, Katjaa glared disapprovingly, Thomas had put his hands over his face, and I could see Renjun laughing slightly**

**“Hey, don't use swear words, okay?” Lee asked me and I nodded**

**“Okay . . . sorry.” I say**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**I sigh softly, as I look over to a door at the back of the barn, and I grew very curious about the door. Hmm, wonder what’s back there. I walked over to it, with Lee following me -- maybe to make sure, I won’t do anything stupid.**

**“You found it too, huh?” I heard Kenny’s voice ask and me and Lee looked over at him -- what the hell is he talking about?**

**“Lee, Thomas, they're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp.” Kenny continued and I sighed**

**“Don't get paranoid.” Lee says to Kenny and I agreed**

**“It's my JOB to be paranoid, Lee. I got my whole family on this farm right now.” Kenny says to him and I sighed**

**“How about you? What about Clem?” Kenny asked me and I sighed -- shit, he’s right.**

**“I'll protect her, no matter what.” I tell him and he nodded at my words**

**“I know you will.” Kenny told me and I nodded**

**“Look, that guy with Katjaa... What's-his-name. He locked it up real tight the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, Lee and Thomas.” Kenny says and I was confused**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“My point is, we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer or something, and I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up in case them farmers come running.” Kenny says to me**

**“Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock. Then what if it turns out you're wrong? You just fucked your chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head, Kenny.” Lee told Kenny**

**“Alright, professor. What'd you have in mind?” I ask him**

**“Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first.” Lee says and he looked at the padlock on the door**

**“Hey. Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right?” Kenny asked Lee and I looked over at him -- what the hell is he talking about?**

**“No! Why would you say that?” Lee asked**

**“Well. You're. . .you know. . .urban?” Kenny says and I facepalmed -- great job, Kenny**

**“Oh, you are NOT saying what I think you're saying.” Lee says**

**“Jesus, man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry.” Kenny apologized, and I took a look at the lock, and it didn’t look that difficult**

**“Hm!” I hummed**

**“What?” Kenny and Lee asked**

**“See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then replace it all again, like nothing ever happened.” I say to them**

**“Alright. Sounds like you have a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow.” Kenny says**

**“Andy.” Lee says**

**“Shit. I thought that was Danny. Whatever.” Kenny says, and in the corner of my eyes I see Andy walk over to us**

**“Can I help you boys find something?” Andy asked -- shit!**

**“Just checking out the barn here. Never been to a dairy farm before.” Lee says making an excuse**

**“Just don't roam around without me or Danny. The farm can be a dangerous place. You know, the bandits and all. Sorry about your friend.” Andy told him -- well that seems suspicious**

**“Hey, uh. . .do me a favor. Don't fuck around with this door, okay? Just, you know, Mama gets nervous.” Andy says -- that seems even more suspicious!**

**“Andrew! I need your help again.” Katjaa says**

**“No problem! Right away, doc!” Andy says and walks off, and I sighed and I see Lee walk out of the barn, and I hear the generator turn off, and I see Andy walk out of the barn, and Lee walked right back in the barn. I see Lee has some type of multitool, and he walks up to the door, and then I hear the bell ring, dinner must be ready.**

**“Mom! Dad! Dinner time! It's dinner time!” Duck exclaimed and I look over to Clem and Renjun who were just smiling at each other**

**“Okay, honey. Let's get Dad.” Katjaa told Duck and Duck ran over to us**

**“Dad! Dad! C'mon, let's EEAATTTT!” Duck whined**

**“Kenny? Come along, honey. Kenny, c'mon, don't make the children wait.” Katjaa told Kenny**

**“Thomas, come on!” Clem and Renjun exclaimed and I sighed**

**“We’ll make an excuse for you. . . Get that thing off!” I whispered to him, and me and Kenny walk out with the others**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**“Brenda, you are an angel!” Larry told the mother of the two brothers, and I look over to Renjun and Thomas and smiled softly at them, and at the food that was being brought out to us**

**“Biscuits, wow!” Duck exclaimed**

**“Oh, boy!” Duck exclaimed again, and I saw Lee and Andy walk in -- hmm wonder where he was. I see Andy sit down next to Thomas and Lilly**

**“Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal! Ooh, this is a delight!” Brenda says**

**“I could eat a horse.” Kenny commented and I chuckled**

**“Where’s Mark?” Lee asked and I looked up at him**

**“Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest.” Brenda told him**

**“Mind if I wash my hands first?” Lee asked**

**“Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails, you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day.” Brenda told Lee and he nodded and he walked out of the dining room. I feel Renjun grab my hand from under the table, and I look at him with this look of delight in my eyes.**

**The food was brought out to the table, and I see Renjun already digging in, but in my gut I feel like something is not right . . . for some reason. “Lee, did ya fall in?! Dinner's on the table and everyone's havin' at!” Brenda yelled for Lee**

**“Barbecue! Wow. . .” Duck exclaimed**

**“We all get barbecue meat!” Andy exclaimed, and I was about to eat some of the food but I heard Lee’s voice stop me**

**“Don't eat that!” Lee yelled and I jump back startled**

**“Wha. . .?” Lilly asked confused**

**“Huh?” Larry asked**

**“Huh?” Kenny asked repeating what Larry said and I set my fork down on the plate**

**“Lee, Jesus, man! Did you find something?” Thomas asked Lee**

**“Sit your ass down, Lee. This lady has made you a meal.” Larry says**

**“Yeah, Lee, what's gotten into you?” Lilly asked**

**“He just had a start.” Brenda says and I look at Renjun with this confused look on my face**

**“He could use some goddamn manners.” Larry complained**

**“It didn't have to be this way.” Danny says and I was confused about what he said**

**“Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off! You're EATING him.” Lee exclaimed and I widened my eyes**

**“That's crazy!” Lilly exclaimed**

**“What the hell?” Thomas asked**

**“Now, now.” Brenda says trying to calm the situation down**

**“You're scaring the kids, Lee.” Kenny told him**

**“Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Lilly asked him**

**“Don't indulge him, Lilly. It's always something with this guy.” Larry told Lilly, Duck takes a bite of food; Katjaa snatches the plate from him and sets it aside.**

**“Mom, I was eating that!” Duck exclaimed**

**“Quiet, honey.” Katjaa told him**

**“What is going on?” Renjun asked**

**“Go upstairs and look! You'll find a guy with both of his legs hacked off! This is a dairy, not a ranch. Think about it.” Lee says and I thought about it, and it made so much sense -- what is going on? We look over at Brenda with these shocked glances**

**“It’s true.” Brenda says and I widened my eyes, and I look over to Thomas and he looked like he was going to puke**

**“He woulda died anyway! We gotta think about LIVIN'!” Andy yelled**

**“Settle down, honey. Growin' up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothin' but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot 'til they eat some more. We think we can put that meat to better use.” Brenda says and I push my plate away and Renjun pushed it as well**

**“Ugh. . . I'm gonna puke.” Thomas says**

**“You're all sick. . .sick in the head.” Lee says being direct**

**“Lee, that's not a very nice thing to imply.” Brenda says**

**“Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyways, one way or another.” Brenda says**

**“Like y’all.” Danny says and I widened my eyes**

**“Clementine, run!” Lee yelled and I widened my eyes**

**“Nobody's going anywhere!” Andy exclaimed, Andy draws his pistol and stands up. Danny gets up as well and draws his rifle.**

**“We got lots of use for y'all right here.” Danny says**

**“What. . .the. . .what. . .the fucking. . . what. . . fuck!” Larry stammered**

**“Put your guns down! We're walking out of here!” Lilly yelled**

**“You don't go near my fucking family!” Kenny demanded**

**“I don't wanna die. . . Mommy, what did I eat?” Duck asked Katjaa**

**“Everyone! Everything will be okay!” Lee yelled**

**“Lee! Lee. . . !” I called and I felt someone grab me by the back of my hair, and pull me back, and I saw it was Andy. I looked over to see Thomas and Renjun looking really mad, but they couldn’t do anything since they had guns trained on them**

**“You fucker! I'll tear you apart!” Lee yelled, Lee charges forward but stops and takes a step back after Danny puts his rifle at Lee's neck. Noises are heard in the hallway, and we all turned towards it, and I saw it was Mark dragging himself on the ground, with no legs**

**“PLLLEEEASE...SOMEONE!” Mark begged, and we all gasped in shock at the horrifying situation, and Lee turned back to me**

**“Clementi--” Lee was cut off by Danny who whacks Lee with the end of his rifle and he blacks out.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**Alright, it’s been two weeks since I last updated this story. Whew, what a doozy my updating schedule has been!**

**But I’m gonna do one more chapter today, for Get Out Alive and then this story will not be updated next week.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	16. 🔪14: Tԋҽ ԃҽαƚԋ σϝ ƚɯσ Ⴆɾσƚԋҽɾʂ🔪

**🔪14: Tԋҽ ԃҽαƚԋ σϝ ƚɯσ Ⴆɾσƚԋҽɾʂ🔪**

**"ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴇᴀʀ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ"**

**Clementine's P.O.V**

**We were in the meat locker, and I was standing by the wall, while Lilly was throwing up the food she ate, Kenny was looking for a way out since they took Katjaa and Duck, Renjun was sitting on the ground just with his knees to his chest, Thomas was just pacing back and forth, and Larry was banging his fist against the door**

**"Open the goddamned door! You can't keep us in here! OPEN UP! I WILL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Larry yelled**

**"Will you stop that banging?! We've gotta find another way out!" Thomas yelled back at Larry, and Lilly vomited in the corner of the meat locker**

**"You sick fucking bastards! OPEN THIS DOOR, GODDAMN IT! I will knock the goddamn door down!" Larry yelled**

**"Dad, stop!" Lilly told Larry, and I look over to see Lee was awake, and I sighed in relief**

**"Lee." I say and I walked over to him**

**"It--it was a person! They tried to make us eat a person!" I exclaimed**

**"But you didn't do it. . ." Lee says and I shook my head**

**"No. . ." I trailed**

**"The rest of us did, goddamn it! If you hadn't dragged your feet. . . !" Larry yelled**

**"C'mon, Dad. Now's not the time." Lilly says to Larry trying to calm him down**

**"What happened?" Lee asked**

**"The man hit you." I tell him**

**"They threw us in the meat locker!" Renjun exclaimed**

**"Lee, we gotta get outta here! If they so much as touch my family, I'll kill those sons of bitches!" Kenny yelled**

**"LET US OUT, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Larry yelled**

**"Dad!" Lilly screamed**

**"I'm scared!" I say as Lee got up from the ground**

**"Don't be. It's gonna be okay. . . I'm gonna find us a way outta here. . ." Lee told me, and I nodded and I sit down on the ground, and Renjun had wrapped his arm around me, trying to comfort me, and I smile softly**

**"God, you're worse than the walkers!" Larry yelled**

**"Dad, please . . . please, settle down . . ." Lilly begged**

**"I'll rip your goddamn heads off, and make you swallow them!" Larry yelled and I look over at Renjun and he looked pretty shocked and scared**

**"I'm terrified." Renjun whispered and I sighed softly, and I grabbed his hand**

**"It's okay." I whisper**

**"There's more of us on the way! Let us out now! Do you wanna live?" Larry asked**

**"That is NOT gonna help." Lilly exclaimed**

**"C'mon, show yourselves! Fucking cowards!" Larry yelled**

**"Dad!" Lilly screamed but it was still not getting to him**

**"They're not gonna open the door." Lilly told him but he was still banging on the door**

**"You--you think the fucking apocalypse gives you the right to chop people into meat?!" Larry yelled, and I sighed softly**

**"Clem, Renjun, are you guys okay?" Thomas asked walking over to us and we nodded**

**"Yeah, we're okay --" I say but I was cut off by Larry**

**"I'll break the damn door down!" Larry yelled**

**"Dad! You can't get--" Lilly gets cut off by Larry grabbing on to his chest**

**"Ahh! Urg!" Larry groaned**

**"Easy . . ." Lilly says**

**"Oh god . . ." Larry says, and I see him fall to the ground, and I gasped, and I stood up, and I grabbed Renjun's hand and Thomas was just shocked about it**

**"No! Dad, come on! DAD!" Lilly yelled and she placed her head on his chest "Oh, god, he's stopped breathing. I think he's had a heart attack!" Lilly exclaimed and started doing CPR on him**

**"Shit! Is he dead?" Kenny asked**

**"He's not dead. Somebody help me!" Lilly begged**

**"Fuuuuuuuuck. . .if he's dead. . ." Thomas says**

**"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Lilly snapped**

**"You know what has to happen, Lee. Think about it. You saw that poor bastard at the motel. How fast he turned." Kenny told Lee**

**"What are you saying?" Lilly asked**

**"Lilly, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a six-foot-four, three-hundred-pound, SERIOUSLY pissed-off dead guy!" Thomas exclaimed**

**"FUCK YOU! We can bring him back! LEE!" Lilly exclaimed**

**"We'll mourn him later. But right now, we have to keep him from comin' back." Kenny says and I widened my eyes**

**"Noooo!" I yell**

**"Goddamn it, Kenny! He's not dead!" Lilly exclaimed**

**"Maybe you're right." Lee says and I look over to Renjun and he was just shocked about this whole thing**

**"NO! Goddamn it! My dad's survived worse than this!" Lilly yelled**

**"Look, Kenny. . . Back at the drugstore when we all thought Duck was bitten. . . I gave him the benefit of the doubt. . . Maybe we should do the same now." Lee says**

**"That was different. Duck wasn't bitten. But, come on, we KNOW this guy's not gonna make it." Kenny says**

**"Remember what Ben said. Gotta destroy the brain . . ." Thomas says**

**"Come on, Lee, I'm right about this! I know you've got my back. You ALWAYS do." Kenny told Lee**

**"Goddamn it, Lee! I NEED you! Please help me!" Lilly begged, and I see Lee look over at Kenny**

**"You're right, Kenny. Let's get this over with." Lee told Kenny**

**"You fucking monsters! Both of you!" Lilly yelled**

**"I don't wanna see!" I exclaimed and Renjun had pulled me into a hug, and had covered my ears**

**"I'm sorry, Lilly. It's the only way." Lee says**

**"No, no, no. Get off me! Don't do this!" Lilly begged and I heard like screaming and crying, and bones crushing -- hinting that Kenny maybe dropped something on Larry's head**

**"God help us." Thomas whispered and I began crying -- this whole situation was just so screwed**

**"Clem... You okay?" Lee asked me, and I looked over at him**

**"Why, Lee?! Lilly said he wasn't dead!" I exclaimed**

**"He was dead, Clementine. . ." Lee told me**

**"But what if he wasn't?" I asked**

**"He was. I--I promise." Lee told me and I felt more tears roll down my face**

**"I know, I know. but you gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else. . . something hopeful." Lee says**

**"Like what?" I ask him**

**"Getting out of here." Lee told me and I nodded**

**"We're gonna get out, right? You found a way out?" Renjun asked him**

**"I'm workin' on it!" Lee told him and I sat down next to Renjun while I see Lee look for a way out**

**"Are you okay?" Renjun asked me and I sighed, and I wiped away my tears**

**"No. But, I'll be fine." I tell him**

**"There oughta be an air duct behind this unit. . .maybe big enough for one of us to fit through. . ." Lee says**

**"Does the air conditioner come off?" Thomas asked**

**"I think I could take it off. . .if I had something to remove the screws. . . The multitool!" Lee says and he checked his pocket "Of course they took it. Shit." Lee states**

**"Maybe there's something else we could use. I've got a rock." I say**

**"A rock won't help. . .but a COIN might do the trick. Do you have a coin?" Lee asked and I shook my head and hummed a 'no' and I see Lee go over to Larry, to search for some coins, and when he found them, he walked back over to the vent, and he unscrewed one of them**

**"You got it?" Kenny asked**

**"Yeah. One more should do it." Lee says and he unscrewed the other one, and Kenny and Lee remove the air conditioner unit and place it on the floor.**

**"Well, there's our way out, Lee." Kenny says**

**"Looks like it'll probably lead right into that back room. . ." Thomas says**

**"It's too small for us to fit through." Lee says**

**"I can do it." I pipe up and they look at me, and Lee walked over to me**

**"You think you can do this?" Lee asked me**

**"I'm scared." I confess**

**"It's okay to be scared." Lee told me**

**"We need you, Clementine." Kenny says and I sighed**

**"Okay." I say, and Thomas and Renjun helped me and I crawled into the vent**

**"You're gonna be fine." Renjun told me and I looked at the guys**

**"What do I do when I get out?" I ask**

**"See if you can get to the other side of that door and open it." Lee told me and I nodded, and I crawled through the vent, and I dropped down in the room, and I was surrounded by blood -- oh my god. I saw one of the brothers by the barn door, and I gasped -- oh god. I walked over to the door, and I unlocked it, and I open it**

**"Are you okay?! Did anyone see you?" Thomas asked me**

**"No. But there's a man outside." I say, and Kenny and Thomas walked out of the door, and I look at Renjun, who was too scared to walk out of the door**

**"Lilly. We gotta go." Lee says**

**"Leave me alone." Lilly told him**

**"It's not safe in here--" Lee's words get cut off by Lilly**

**"For god's sake, Lee, I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Lilly exclaimed**

**"Get in here, we got an idea." Thomas called from the other room**

**"Stay here. Take care of Lilly and Renjun, okay?" Lee asked and I nodded**

**"I will." I answer and he walked out of the room, and I sighed**

**Thomas' P.O.V**

**I see Lee exit the meat locker and enter the room filled with blood, jars of human meat, and killing devices, that me and Kenny were in. This is just so fucked up.**

**"I told you there was something up with this room! It's a goddamned human slaughterhouse!" Kenny exclaimed silently, and we duck down to avoid detection, and I see Lee grab a sickle from the board, and I went over and grabbed a mini cattle prod which had buzzed electricity.**

**"So, what's the plan?" I ask as me and Lee crouch in front of Kenny**

**"That dumbass is so caught up in his own rant that we could probably sneak right up on him. Just stick behind me in case anything goes down. When we get to the front, grab his gun." Kenny explained**

**"Sounds good." Lee answered**

**"Okay, you guys ready?" Kenny asked**

**"Yeah, let's go." I say**

**"Stay close." Kenny told us**

**Me, Kenny, and Lee crouch and sneak a little ways into the barn. Danny sits on a hay bale at the front entrance, his gun resting on the bale. Kenny and Lee look at the gun and then each other. We sneak forward through the barn.**

**"Dan, what are you doing outside the barn?" Andy asked**

**"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed and all three of us hid in a stall**

**"Just guarding the place, like you said." Danny says**

**"Well, quit sittin' out in the rain like a damn weirdo. Mama says we can't keep that many folks alive and not expect trouble. Pick one to keep and kill the rest." Andy says and I widened my eyes**

**"Can I pick which one to keep alive?" Danny asked**

**"Not the girl. Not enough meat on her to trade." Andy says, and I get myself get angry, how fucking dare they! I hear the cow moo, and I felt myself just grow tense, as I knew Danny was in the barn now**

**"Oh, I know, Maybelle. This is my favorite part too. When I let one think they can just walk right out. They never even look down." Danny says, and I look outside to see Danny place a trap down on the floor**

**"Sick fucker thinks this is a game!" I whispered**

**"I'll keep an eye on him. Be ready to act when I say." I tell Kenny and Lee**

**"See where he is now." Kenny says to me, and I look out again, and I see Danny pointing a gun at us, Lee grabs the gun and moves it away from him as it fires, then covers his ear after the loud sound hurts his hearing. Danny reloads the rifle. I had used the cattle prod on Danny, and he had punched me and my ass landed on the ground, and Danny pointed the gun at us again.**

**Kenny opens the stall door, which knocks the rifle out of his hands. Kenny slices his stomach with a sickle and knocks him backward. Danny falls onto the floor and his left leg is caught in the trap. I stood up and I sigh in relief, this asshole is not going anywhere**

**"Where's my family, asshole?!" Kenny yelled**

**"You can't have 'em! We need the vet." Danny told him**

**"Nooooo!" Kat yelled**

**"KAT!" Kenny yelled and he looked over at me and Lee "Lee, Thomas, come on!" Kenny exclaimed**

**"Just go. We won't be far behind." Lee says, Kenny thinks for a second and leaves. Lee picks up a pitchfork and points it at Danny.**

**"Arrrghhh! You see?! You understand now, don't ya?! You can have me! It's how the world works now! Give part of yourself. . .so others can live!" Danny exclaimed**

**"I should fucking kill you right now!" I threaten**

**"That's why you killed that woman in the woods! She was about to spill everything!" Lee yelled**

**"You weren't ready to hear yet, Lee! Had to stop her." Danny says and I rolled my eyes**

**"You gotta keep me alive. If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!" Danny yelled**

**"You're already tainted." I say**

**"You ain't gonna kill me, just like you didn't kill Jolene. . . You don't have what it takes! Fucking coward." Danny told Lee, but Lee stabbed him in the chest with the pitchfork**

**"Oh my god!" Renjun exclaimed, and I look over to see Lilly, Clementine, and Renjun standing there, and Clem looked pretty shocked**

**"God, nooooo!" Katjaa screamed**

**"Katjaa!" Lee exclaimed**

**"Just go. I'll keep Clementine and Renjun safe." Lilly says and me and Lee run out of the barn.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Me and Lee sneak over to some hay bales, and thunder and lightning could be shown and heard, as there was indication of heavy rain**

**"KENNY!" I called but there was nothing, then there was rustling in the cornfields and a walker approaches, but is axed by Carley.**

**"Carley!" Lee called**

**"Lee? Thomas?" She asked, and I saw Ben walking through the cornfield**

**"Ow." Ben complained**

**"Shhh!" Carley shushed Ben and looked back at us "Is everyone okay? We heard screams as we were coming up to the house!" Carley exclaimed**

**"They attacked us." I say to them**

**"I knew it! I told you we couldn't trust them." Ben says**

**"Shit. How many of them are there?" Carley asked**

**"Two left." I answer**

**"Where?" Carley asked**

**"Larry's dead. They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!" Lee exclaimed**

**"Shit! Is everyone else okay?" Carley asked**

**"They've still got Duck and Katjaa in the house and we don't know where the fuck Kenny is!" I say**

**"Alright, we're coming in to help." Carley says and I shook my head**

**"The main gate is too dangerous, go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. We'll keep looking for Kenny. Do you have a weapon?" I say**

**"I don't leave home without it." She says as she loads her gun "Ben, stick close. And, Lee, Thomas be careful." Carley says and they both leave, and me and Lee began to sneak up to the fence**

**"No, no, please, god, no, NO!" Katjaa yelled**

**"Just shut up and he'll be fine!" Brenda exclaimed**

**"Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around back." Andy says, talking about Duck and Lee looked over at me**

**"No, please, don't take my boy!" Kat pleads**

**"Stay out here." Lee told me**

**"Let go, woman!" Andy exclaimed, and I see Lee sneaking up to the house, but was stopped as maybe Brenda caught him**

**"Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?" Brenda asked**

**"I left Danny in the barn. . . He got what he deserved!" Lee says**

**"Oh, god. . ." Brenda says frightened, and Lee walked up to the house, and I see Andy walk out with Duck**

**"Andy, let him go." I say trying to reason with him**

**"That ain't gonna happen boy." Andy told me and I see Kenny run over to**

**"Let him go!" Kenny yelled**

**"Don't move." Andy says, but Kenny tried to move**

**"I said don't move, asshole!" Andy yelled**

**"Don't you fucking hurt him!" Kenny yelled, and I see Lee and Katjaa run outside from the house**

**"Let him go, goddamn it!" Kenny demanded**

**"That ain't gonna happen!" Andy exclaimed**

**"Andy, don't!" Lee exclaimed**

**"SHUT UP!" Andy yelled, Kenny rushed forward and Andy shot him in the stomach. Katjaa screams and runs to Kenny as he falls on the ground.**

**"DAAAD!" Duck cried**

**"Andy!" I exclaimed**

**"Who the fuck do you people think you are? Look at what you've done!" Andy exclaimed**

**"Shut the fuck up!" I say**

**"You think I'm playin' here, boy?! All we wanted was gas. We came to you peacefully!" Andy yelled, and then I saw him get shot in the ear, and I looked up to see Carley. Duck runs away. Lee charges Andy and they wrestle with the rifle. Lee smashes the rifle into Andy's face, and they fall down the hill and crash through the picket fence. As Lee tries to get up, Andy runs over and kicks him in the head, making him fall to the ground. Andy starts the generator and the fence turns on.**

**"Get up. Get the fuck up!" Andy exclaimed, Andy drags Lee by the back collar of his jacket as Lee struggles against him. Andy holds back Lee's arms and tries to shove his face into the electric fence. Lee notices Lilly, Renjun, and Clementine standing at the entrance to the barn.**

**"Lilly! Help!" Lee begged, Lilly does nothing. Lee breaks free and elbows Andy in the face, knocking him to the ground. I see Clem, Renjun, and Lilly walk over to us, with Carley and Ben, while we helped Kenny up off the ground. I see Lee continue to beat Andy up to a bloody pulp, and Renjun had enough of it, so he walked over to Lee**

**"Lee, that's enough! He's had enough." Renjun says, and Lee stopped punching Andy and he stepped back from him, and Renjun walked back to us, and Clementine clinged on to his arm**

**"Is that all you got, Lee? You ain't shit!" Andy yelled**

**"It's over!" Lee yelled**

**"Fuck you. As soon as Dan and Mama get out here, you--you're all fucked!" Andy yelled standing up a little bit**

**"They're both dead." Lee told him and I sighed -- which is true, probably**

**"What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Andy asked Lee and Lee starts to walk back to us**

**"Don't you DARE walk away from me, Lee!" Andy demanded, and he fell to his knees "Get back here and finish this, Lee!" Andy demanded, and Lee looked over at us, and then back at Andy, and he walked over to Andy, who had stood up, and Lee kicked him into the electric fence, and I widened my eyes. Andy screams as he is electrocuted and falls to the floor.**

**The generator then had sparks bouncing off of it, and it then just turned off. I look over to see walkers trudging over**

**"They're getting in!" Clementine exclaimed, as I saw the walkers bust through the fence**

**"Let's go." Lee says and we all walk away from the scene of the walkers getting inside the dairy.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 14!!!**

**Omg it took me forever to get this chapter done, sorry but it's done now!!**

**Alright so I got a new story called Without You that will come out a week after Get Out Alive is updated, so when I finish one of my other books, Without You will take the place of one of those dates.**

**New Chapters: June 29th**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	17. 🔪15: Sƚαƚισɳ ɯαɠσɳ🔪

**🔪15: Sƚαƚισɳ ɯαɠσɳ🔪**

**"ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪꜱ ʙᴜʀɴɪɴɢ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**We were walking in the woods, away from the dairy, as we were going back to the motel. I thought the dairy was gonna be a great place to call home. But, I didn’t expect this to happen.**

**“Hey, Lee, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended, but, ya know.” Carley told Lee**

**“I'm glad you showed up when you did. If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have gotten out of there.” Lee says**

**“Were they really killing people? For food?” Carley asked**

**“Yeah. They were.” Lee told her**

**“That is sick. God. Just, ugh. Clementine. . .she doesn't know, right?” Carley asked and I sighed and I looked over at Renjun and he was walking with Thomas and they looked pretty shaken up**

**“She's not stupid, Carley.” Lee told her**

**“Katjaa managed to grab this while she was in the house. She said it was with your stuff.” Carley told Lee, and she had gave him a video camera**

**“Yeah. I found it while me and Thomas were looking for the people who shot Mark. Do you want it?” Lee says**

**“Why don't you keep it? Sometimes it helps to have something you can document your thoughts on.” Carley says and I sighed and I see Lee go over to Kenny and talk with him about something, and Renjun walked over to me**

**“How are you holding up?” Renjun asked and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“I’ll be fine.” I tell him**

**“Clem --” Renjun starts and I shook my head**

**“I’ll be fine, Renjun, I promise.” I say and he placed both of his hands on my cheeks and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. When Renjun pulled away from me, he had walked off to catch up with the others, and I see Lee walk over to me**

**“Come on, Clementine, stay close.” Lee told me**

**“Lee. . . Did you have to kill those men?” I ask him**

**“I'm sorry you had to see that. But I only did it to protect us.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“Because they tried to hurt us?” I ask**

**“Yes.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“Okay.” I replied**

**“Hey, Dad, what's that noise?” Duck asked, and I heard this like beeping noise**

**“Sounds like a car. . .” Kenny says**

**“Oh, god. . .not more strangers.” Ben says, we sneak up to the place where noise was coming from, and Kenny was right, it was a car. A station wagon. The car had it’s doors open and it’s light on**

**“Don't shoot. We're here to help.” Lee calls out, but when he gets no response he walks over to the car, and we had followed him**

**“Oh, crap! Baby, you gotta see this! There's a shitload of food and supplies back here!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“This food could save all of us.” Thomas says**

**“Not ALL of us.” Lilly says and Kenny sighed at her remark -- this stuff isn’t ours. Someone could come back to this car.**

**“Look, we don't know if these people are dead.” Renjun says**

**“If they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives.” Lilly says**

**“This stuff isn’t ours.” I say but they continued to talk**

**“Dad, whose car is it?” Duck asked**

**“Don't worry about that, Duck, it's ours now.” Kenny told him**

**“It's abandoned, Ducky, don't worry.” Katjaa says, and I sighed**

**“What if it's not? What if it's not abandoned? What if it IS someone's?” I ask, and everyone had looked over at me**

**“We have to take this, Clementine. We need it to survive.” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“Who said it's your decision to make?” Lilly asked Lee, all angry**

**“Hey, we don't have time for this shit. Like it or not, we need this food. Now get over here and open the truck, Lee.” Kenny says, and Lee went and opened the truck of the car**

**“Supplies. . .” Lee says picking up a box**

**“I’ll take it . . .” Katjaa says and Lee gives her the box**

**“Great. Maybe we'll survive this after all. Duck, why don't you carry this?” Lee suggested**

**“Okay . . .” Duck says as Lee gave him the box**

**“I've got a box of food here. . .” Lee says picking up a box**

**“I'll carry it.” Ben says and Lee gives him the box**

**“More food in here.” Lee says and he gave Lilly the box of food**

**“This hoodie looks to be about your size. Why don't you hold onto this, it might get cold.” Lee told me as he held up a hoodie that was indeed my size**

**“It’s not mine.” I tell him**

**“We're not like the bandits, honey. We didn't hurt anybody to get this. Understand?” Lee asked me and I sighed and I nodded**

**“I guess so.” I say and I take the hoodie, but I was not really happy about it**

**“Hey. There were some batteries in one of those boxes. I thought they might work in your camcorder. Here, you can have some too. . .for your walkie-talkie.” Carley says and gave me batteries and I smiled and take them**

**“Batteries, huh? Think you can handle those?” Lee asked Carley and I chuckle slightly**

**“You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?” Carley asked and she looked at Lee’s camera**

**“Oh, god. Lee. You're gonna wanna see this. . .” Carley says and she shows it to Lee**

**“Oh, shit.” Lee says -- hmm I wonder what it was.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last but yeah.**

**I have not been consistent in the last two weeks with my updating and I’m tired of it so I’m deciding that every two weeks I’m gonna update.**

**I’m uploading chapter 10 & 11 of Chaotic and then I’ll do 12, 13, & 14 tomorrow.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	18. 🔪16: Sυρρʅιҽʂ🔪

**🔪16: Sυρρʅιҽʂ🔪**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴏ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱɪɴɢɪɴɢ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ɪɴ ɴᴏ ᴍᴏʀᴇ"**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**Me, Kenny, and Lee sneak through Macon and peek around a corner. Seeing that the coast is clear, we walk into the empty road.**

**“Looks like this is our lucky day.” Kenny says and I nodded, holding on to my rifle**

**“Yeah, this might actually go smoothly.” Lee says agreeing with Kenny**

**“We deserve it after last time.” Kenny says**

**Lee looks inside a broken and partially boarded-up window into Tim's Tools & More, then moves on after presumably seeing it empty. Lee, Me, and Kenny keep walking, and Kenny grasps his side in pain.**

**“Man.” Kenny groaned**

**“Lee, Thomas, where do you come down on stayin' or goin'?” Kenny asked**

**“You mean packing up the motel and getting in the RV?” Lee asked**

**“Yeah. We've been talking about it, but you made up your mind yet?” Kenny asked -- wait, him and Lee have been talking about leaving?**

**“We should go. The motel's run its course and it's not safe.” Lee says and I could only agree**

**“You're damn right it has. We pile into the RV and don't pull over 'til we see water. And if Lilly's dead-set on staying, then, well, that's the way it goes.” Kenny says**

**We had reached the destroyed remains of the drugstore and I sighed**

**“Okay, just like last time. Over the rig, into the pharmacy, and scrape together whatever supplies are left.” I say**

**“We didn’t leave much in there.” Lee states**

**“We're out of options. Somethin's better than nothin'.” Kenny says and I nod as Kenny and Lee climb up the ladder on the side of a truck near the pharmacy. As they reach the top, one side of the ladder comes unattached.**

**“Shit!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“You guys okay?” I ask**

**“The ladder's come loose. I'm not sure how many more trips she's got in her.” Kenny says**

**“I'm not sure how many more trips we've got in US.” Lee says**

**“No kiddin'.” I agreed and I had grabbed the winch of the military truck, and I began to pull it forwards**

**“Lilly's not doin' so good, huh?” Kenny asked me**

**“Well, we killed her dad.” Lee says**

**“We did kill her dad.” Kenny says and I sighed**

**“It's not good. I'm worried.” I say to them**

**“No. It's not. I hope she doesn't snap. I might've saved our lives in that meat locker, you know?” Kenny states and I attached the winch to the truck, and I walked over to the military truck, and flipped the switch, and the truck began to move because of the winch that was attached to the truck, and when it made it to the truck, I climbed up the truck**

**“Duck was asking about that guy at Hershel's farm last night.” Kenny says**

**“Really? I wasn't sure it phased him.” I say**

**“Of course it did.” Kenny says and I sighed**

**“It was a scary situation for him; Shawn dying and all.” Lee told Kenny**

**“I'm just worried he'll always think it was his fault.” Kenny says, and he then outstretched his hand for me to grab, and I was a little nervous about this**

**“You sure you're up for this?” I ask**

**“Thomas, I'm fine. I've got this. Gimme your hand.” Kenny says, and I grabbed on to his hand, and he began to pull me up, but groaned holding his side in pain, and letting me drop down on the jeep**

**“SHIT!” I exclaimed, as I hit my head on the windshield**

**Kenny and Lee look out at the street, but sigh in relief when they see that no walkers appear.**

**“Nice one. Next time I'm bringing Ben! Help me get up.” I say as I stood up on the hood again**

**A bloodcurdling scream is heard. A grime-covered woman runs out of one of the buildings, screaming as walkers chase and surround her.**

**“GO AWAY! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!” The woman screamed -- what the hell?**

**“What the--what the hell is that?! A walker?!” Kenny asked**

**“Walkers don't scream! Do they?” Lee asked Kenny**

**“Jesus! I don't think so.” Kenny replied**

**I looked through the scope of my rifle. The woman continues screaming and calling for help; a walker grabs onto her as she falls, but she manages to push it away and get up.**

**“It's a girl. We have to help her.” I say**

**“How?! There's no gettin' to her.” Kenny says**

**“We gotta do something.” I say and I looked back through the scope, and I saw a walker take a bite out of her leg**

**“Fuck, we gotta shoot her. Put her out of this misery.” Lee says as he saw the same thing I did**

**“They don't know we're here.” Kenny says -- what the hell does he mean by that?**

**“What do you mean?” I ask**

**“I mean, we leave her alive and she draws them all to her, buying us time.” Kenny says**

**“Ken . . .” Lee says**

**“Think about it! We're always worryin' about the ones we can't see--she stays alive and brings them all out of their holes!” Kenny says and I looked back at the woman, and I sighed -- dammit!**

**I lowered my gun, and I looked back up to Lee and Kenny, and Kenny pulled me up the truck, and we entered the backdoor, closing it behind us.**

**The woman continues to scream. Lee, Kenny, and me enter the pharmacy and close the door behind us.**

**“We should be good to clear this place out, but we ain't got all day.” I say and I sighed**

**“Get everything you can out of these racks. Don't forget underneath the counter this time! I'll clear down here and then we gotta go!” Kenny exclaimed**

**I move a shelf upright. I take the medicine box, two medicine bottles, an energy bar, and several supplies. Moving to the next aisle, I take two medicine bottles and a bandage from the box; supplies and a medical box from the shelf; and supplies on the floor next to the box.**

**“She's gone. There's not much time now.” Kenny says as the screaming from the woman had stopped -- shit!**

**Moving to the counter, I take a medicine box, then from inside the drawer take two energy bars, supplies, and a medicine box.**

**I got everything. I’m sure I did.**

**“I think that's everything!” I say and I stood up**

**“That girl didn't die for nothin', then.” Kenny says and walkers pound against the door, as Kenny jumps over the counter, and I followed him**

**“Up and over.” I say**

**“We're still clear, let's hustle.” Kenny says, walkers knock a door over, trapping Lee beneath it.**

**“Kenny! Thomas! HELP!” Lee exclaimed and me and Kenny ran over to Lee and lifted the door up untrapping him from the door, and me and Kenny take our guns out from our pockets**

**“Fridge!” I yell to Lee**

**Lee pushes the fridge over, blocking the door and crushing a walker beneath it. Kenny shoots the nearby walkers.**

**“Out! Let's fucking get out!” I exclaimed as I shoot some of the walkers**

**Me and Kenny run to the front. As Lee follows him, a zombie jumps out in front of him. Lee whacks the zombie with his rifle; it tries to grab him but he uses his rifle to push it backwards into the debris, and its chest is impaled on a piece of rebar. More walkers approach.**

**“Let’s go, pal.” Kenny says to Lee and we escaped through a hole in the wall**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I’ve been really distracted and two weeks ago, I had really bad stomach problems, but I’m feeling better now!!**

**I just realized that we’re finally in the double digits and I’m just like wow -- that was quick haha**

**This is just a Thomas chapter today, but I promise Clem and Renjun will be in the next chapter.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	19. 🔪17: AɱႦυʂԋ🔪

**🔪17: AɱႦυʂԋ🔪**

**"ꜰɪɢʜᴛ, ꜰᴇᴀʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏʀʀᴏʀꜱ"**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**Lee, Kenny, and I return to the motel. Ben is keeping watch, sitting in a chair on the RV. Renjun can be seen sitting on the chair with Ben, keeping watch. Clementine is talking on her radio, but runs up to me and Lee when she sees us.**

**“You're back. Ben found some stickers in a drawer and I put 'em on my walkie!” Clementine exclaimed and I smiled -- I’m so glad she still gets to be somewhat of a kid, in this world**

**“Hey, sweet pea. That's neat, I'll find you in a minute.” Lee says to her and she nodded**

**“Clem, stay in range of Renjun and Ben alright?” I ask her and she nods and she walked back over to her spot**

**Lee knocks on the doorframe of the open door to Lilly's room. Lilly opens the door all the way to speak to Kenny, Lee, and me.**

**“Looks like we got the kid on watch again.” Kenny says**

**“What'd you get?” Lilly asked and me and Lee give her our rifle and she gives us our pistols**

**“We might as well leave out a sign that says "the men are gone, come and rape our women and children".” Kenny told her**

**“Ha.” She says humorlessly and set the rifle down on her dresser**

**“So, what did you get?” Lilly asked**

**“A lot of stuff.” Lee says, Kenny hands Lilly the backpack. She places it on her bed and searches it.**

**“We're FINE, by the way. . .” I say to her as I leaned against the door, with my arm crossed**

**“Nice work. This will keep us going. If we carry on like this, we'll get through the winter here.” Lilly says and I widened my eyes**

**“The winter? We'll freeze our asses off here.” Kenny exclaimed**

**“Because piling into an RV with you two, after what you did to my dad, is SO appealing.” Lilly told Kenny and Lee**

**“Why wouldn't it be? You know I'll do what it takes to keep everyone safe.” Kenny says**

**“We’re already safe.” Lilly says and I shook my head**

**“Take a look at the wall, Lilly. That's not graffiti. Those are bullet holes. And we got enough arrow shafts sticking out of it to dry our laundry. And that's all beside the fact that Macon is bursting at the seams with walkers.” I say to her**

**“We don't have walker problems.” Lilly told me and I rolled my eyes**

**“We have to go eventually, Lilly.” Lee told her**

**“We don't have to do anything.” Lilly says to him**

**“You didn't wanna go because of your dad's health, but he's gone now.” Kenny says and I look over at him**

**“Easy, Kenny.” I tell him**

**“At it again, are we?” Carley asked the three of us**

**“Can it, Carley.” Kenny states**

**“Don't boss people around.” Lilly demanded**

**“I'm sorry. Somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group though, and I don't think you're capable anymore.” Kenny says to Lilly**

**“And don't start with me, either.” Lilly says**

**“Ken, we're all losing it with the attacks and lack of food. . .” Katjaa says**

**“We're strongest together. It can't be you versus us, Lilly. We're sorry for what happened to your dad, but we're in this together now.” Lee told Lilly**

**“What about the food situation? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit.” I say**

**“How has this not been working? We have everything we need.” Lilly told me**

**“'Cause of me, Lilly.” Kenny told her**

**“That's BS, Kenny, and you know it.” Lilly says**

**“What about medicine?” I ask**

**“What ABOUT medicine?” Lilly asked back**

**“We deal with shit as it comes, just like we always do.” Lee says to us**

**“And when fifteen bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night? What then? You just gonna deal with that?” Kenny asked**

**“Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of peace; of not hearing it.” Lilly says**

**“Do you know how we got these supplies?” Kenny asked and I sighed -- oh god please don’t**

**“We got lucky and let a girl get eaten out there.” Kenny says and I looked down to the ground**

**“What. . .?” Kat asked**

**“Some girl came screaming out of an alley. She had dead hanging all over her. She gave us enough time to get everything we could out of the drugstore.” Kenny says**

**“You just let her suffer, like what, like bait? God, what is happening. . .” Lilly says, like she couldn’t believe it**

**“You weren’t out there.” I say to her**

**“You guys couldn't try to save her?” Carely asked -- probably talking about me**

**“Don't take that tone with him; it's the first smart thing he's done in a while.” Kenny told Carley**

**“Glad to know you think being a killer is smart.” Lilly says and I scoffed**

**“Hey, if you don't agree with it, then we'll take everything we've got in these bags and put it in a pile marked "no hypocrites" and you can use everything else. I don't like living like this. But, Christ, folks, it's not getting easier.” I snapped**

**“She was dead anyway. It made the most sense in the moment.” Lee says**

**“Lee’s right.” Kenny agreed**

**“We've been putting our lives on the line doing these runs into the city. You wouldn't believe the shit we see.” I say**

**“We all appreciate it, Thomas --” Kat tries to say but Kenny cuts her off**

**“You should be thanking Lee or Thomas for not shooting that girl.” Kenny says and I sighed**

**“It's not so EASY for him.” Lilly says**

**“Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town. It's full of walkers and the people who WERE left are dying and wandering out onto the streets. It's hell on Earth and it's coming this way.” I say to her**

**“IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!” Lilly snaps and I was just shocked by the sudden outburst**

**“How would you know?” Kenny asked**

**“WHAT I KNOW? I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been STEALING our supplies--that's right, STEALING--and I know the list of people I can trust here gets SMALLER EVERY DAY! Now everybody GET OUT.” Lilly snaps and we moved away from the door and she slammed it shut**

**“She’ll get over it.” Lee says**

**“She's riling everybody up, otherwise.” Kenny says**

**“You understand, Ken.” Kat says**

**“She's right about one thing. None of this is gettin' any easier.” Kenny says and me, Kenny, and Kat walked off from Lee**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**“Hey, Thomas, I heard what was going on in there. Did you really leave a girl out there to die?” I ask my brother as he sat down next to me and he sighed**

**“I had no choice, Clem. She got bit, and she would’ve turned either way.” Thomas told me and I nodded -- well that’s one way to put it . . . I guess.**

**“I get it.” I tell him and he smiled softly**

**“So how are things going on between you and Renjun?” He asked and I rolled my eyes and groaned**

**“Oh my god, you may be my older brother, but you’re such a child.” I groaned**

**“What, I gotta ask!” Thomas laughed**

**“We’re doing fine. We had a little disagreement while you were gone, but in all honesty, we’re fine.” I tell him**

**“Yeah, young love, in a world gone to shit, it will pit you guys against each other.” Thomas told me**

**“Swear.” I say to him and he chuckled**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**I was busy doing a leaf parchment thing -- that I used to do in elementary school -- it was fun, well for the most part, it was fun. “Hey, clementine. Hey, Thomas” I hear Lee’s voice and we both looked up at him**

**“Hey, Lee.” We both greeted**

**“Clem, Thomas, I need to talk to you guys for a second.” Lee told us**

**“Alright.” Thomas agreed**

**“Before I met you guys and before the plague, I killed somebody.” Lee confesses -- so that is what Carely meant. I look over to Thomas and he was just so shocked about what Lee confessed to us**

**“Oh. So that's what. . .” I trailed**

**“Yeah, that's it. It was a bad thing and there's no explaining it.” Lee says**

**“Why are you telling us this?” Thomas asked**

**“Because I didn't want to keep it to myself anymore. Do you guys have any questions?” Lee asked and we shook our heads**

**“You can go on back to your things.” Lee told us and he got up and left**

**“Did you know about this?” Thomas asked me and I looked over at him and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah. He told me about it when we were trapped in the drug store.” I say and I sigh softly**

**“And you didn’t bother to tell me?” Thomas asked me and I shook my head**

**“It wasn’t my place. It wasn’t my business. You should understand and respect that.” I say to him and he then got up and walked off and I sighed and I rolled my eyes**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**I see Thomas walk off from Clementine, and she looked pretty pissed off, and it makes me wonder what the hell happened with those two. “Hey, Renjun.” Lee says**

**“Hey.” I greet**

**“Can I talk to you alone?” Lee asked me and I looked over to Ben**

**“You go ahead, I’ll keep watch.” Ben told me and I nodded and I look back to Lee**

**“Yeah, sure.” I answer, and I climbed down the R.V. and I walked over to Lee**

**“What’s up?” I ask him**

**“I killed someone. Different than Larry or the St. Johns. Different from everything. This was before the walkers.” Lee told me and it was just heavy -- that it took me by surprise**

**“Uh . . .” I stammer**

**“I know I didn’t tell you guys before, but when we were stuck in the drug store, Clementine found out, and I imagine she didn’t tell you. I was also worried you would think I was a bad guy.” Lee told me and I scoffed**

**“I just saw Kenny smash a guy's head in with a fifty-pound block of salt. You know I saw Kenny do that, right?” I ask him**

**“Yeah. I did.” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“I just want to know, are we safe with you?” I ask him**

**“Of course.” Lee answered**

**“Then you don’t have to explain yourself to me. It’s done and dealt with.” I say and he nods**

**“Thanks for understanding Renjun.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“No problem.” I told him and I walked over to Clementine, who was busy not looking at me -- she probably didn’t see me, or she’s ignoring me. Who knows?**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I could feel Renjun’s eyes on me while I was working, and to be honest, I don’t like it. “Renjun, stop staring.” I say to him, and I look over to him and he was no longer staring at me, as I had caught him staring at me and I chuckled at him**

**“I didn’t realize you knew I was staring at you.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!” A voice yelled, and I looked up to see bandits over the gate, and they had guns pointed**

**“Oh my god.” Renjun mumbled, and the bandits walked over to me and Renjun and made us stand up, and they made the group line up with our heads above our heads. I had Thomas on my left side and Renjun on my right side, with a gun hovering over the back of my head. Oh god, where’s Lee?**

**“Y'ALL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! WE AIN'T FUCKING AROUND!” The bandit yelled**

**“YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!” The first bandit yelled, and it was still silent -- oh god, where is Lee?**

**“Enough of this bullshit! Drew, start putting your boot to these doors.” Bandit #1 says**

**“Yeah!” The bandit named as “Drew” exclaimed**

**“Hold it, asshole!” The first bandit warned as he had his gun raised, and I look over to see Lee walking up slowly with his hands raised**

**“Take it easy. . .” Lee told them**

**“You think this shit is gonna get you what you want? You best get the fuck out of here.” Lee threatened and I clench my jaw tightly in fear**

**“Listen to this hard motherfucker!” Bandit #1 exclaimed**

**“We'll leave you everything. Just let us walk out of here.” Lee told the bandits**

**“So you can try to pay us a little visit later? Fuck that! Alright, I've had enough of this shit! Drew, take these motherf--” The bandit got cut off by getting shot in the head -- and I looked up to see Lilly had sniped the guy**

**“Christ!” One of the bandits exclaimed**

**“Oh, shit!” Renjun exclaimed and me, Katjaa, and Duck ran off with each other, while Renjun and Thomas ran off with each other.**

**“Get back there! Smoke him out!” A bandit yelled as they started coming out from the woods, and started to come into the motel -- oh god.**

**“Help!” Katjaa yelled**

**“Katjaa! Hang on!” Lee yelled and I see that walkers started to show up and attack some of the bandits, and I see Thomas and Lee come up and shoot the bandits that were coming after us, and I ran over to them and I hugged my brother first and then hugged Lee, and Renjun ran up and hugged me tightly**

**“Clem! Get inside the RV! It's gonna be okay. Go!” Lee exclaimed, and I turned around to see a walker knock Katjaa and Duck over, as it tried to bite them, before me and Renjun got into the safety of the R.V.**

**“Lilly! Get in the RV!” Lee yelled to Lilly who was probably still up the stairs shooting**

**“Screw her! Let her stay!” Kenny exclaimed as he tried to the start up the R.V. and I see Katjaa and Duck get in the safety of the R.V. and Katjaa’s head looked split open**

**“Shit!” Carley exclaimed as I saw walkers and she ran out of the R.V. to shoot at the walkers and Lee did the same.**

**“Lilly! Last chance! Get down here!” Lee exclaimed and he got inside the R.V.**

**Lilly gets into the RV and Kenny drives away, killing several walkers and breaking through the fence.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**I’ve got two chapters written for this already?? Wahhh I’m amazing haha!!**

**I’m gonna do another chapter after I write a chapter of another story!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	20. 🔪18: Tԋҽ ԃҽαƚԋ σϝ α ϝɾιҽɳԃ🔪

**🔪18: Tԋҽ ԃҽαƚԋ σϝ α ϝɾιҽɳԃ🔪**

**"ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ꜱʟᴏᴡʟʏ?"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**We were in the R.V. driving to -- god knows where, as we were all pretty shaken up. I was sitting next to Renjun and he was pretty shaken up about this, so I grabbed and held on to his hand.**

**“KAT! Jesus, are you okay?!” Kenny asked Katjaa**

**“I'm fine, I'm fine!” Katjaa exclaimed**

**“Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, sh--” Ben cursed as he held his head in his hands, and he looked up “I’m sorry.” Ben apologized**

**“Everything's fine, Ben.” Carley says**

**“Everything's not fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything.” Lilly says**

**“Well, we're lucky as shit to have this RV!” Thomas exclaimed**

**“And nobody died.” Carley says**

**“Kat's head is split open!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“I'm fine!” Kat inquired**

**“Somebody in here caused this.” Lilly says**

**“Settle down back there; the bandits have had our number for weeks!” Kenny told us**

**“This is different. Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked.” Lilly says**

**“Calm down back there! That's nuts!” Kenny says**

**“Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!” Lilly says and I look up at him**

**“It’s true.” Lee says**

**“So, Carley, is there something you wanna say?” Lilly accused**

**“Please.” Carley scoffed**

**“We have to get it out of you, then?” Lilly asked**

**“Back off.” Carley demanded**

**“You're in no position to make demands.” Lilly says**

**“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're just pointing fingers.” Renjun says, and I agree**

**“I didn't just come up with this, I've had my suspicions.” Lilly told Renjun**

**“Probably not the best time, Lilly!” Thomas exclaimed**

**“If not now, when? Look at what just happened!” Lilly told Thomas**

**“Carley's trustworthy. She's not a traitor, Lilly.” Lee says**

**“Thank you, Lee.” Carley thanked**

**“She can fight her own battles. Unless there's something going on here that implicates you both.” Lilly says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Don’t be ridiculous.” Carley says**

**“Like, look, maybe we should, uh, vote or something like that.” Ben suggests**

**“Vote? What?” Lilly asked**

**“Just, look, Carley's a stand-up gal and maybe this was all just a mistake.” Ben says**

**“We need to look at the facts. Let's calm down, we'll eat and we'll deal with it.” Carley says**

**“Yeah, let’s do that.” Ben agreed**

**“Let's just let it go. People make mistakes, and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it, Lilly.” Lee says to Lilly**

**“Then what do we NOT forgive? Honestly, tell me. Kenny can kill my dad; Carley can steal from us? Where's the line?” Lilly asked -- she’s going crazy**

**“Nobody was stealing ANYTHING!” Ben cried**

**“Was it both of you?” Lilly asked**

**“What?” Ben asked**

**“I've seen you two together. Was it both of you?!” Lilly asked getting more irritable by the minute**

**“Look, just let me out. I didn't do it, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed.” Ben begged**

**“Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it.” Lilly told Ben**

**“I--” Ben started but he got cut off by the R.V. jolting as it probably ran over something.**

**“What the hell?” Renjun asked**

**“Shit!” Kenny cursed**

**“What’s going on up there?” Thomas asked**

**“I hit something, we gotta stop!” Kenny states and I looked over to Renjun**

**“Alright, well, we can deal with this now, then.” Lilly says and Kenny pulls the R.V. over**

**“Kenny, is it safe?” Renjun asked**

**“Should be.” Kenny answered to him**

**“Everybody out.” Lilly says**

**“Lilly . . .” Lee warns**

**“Out.” Lilly says and we all (except Katjaa and Duck) walked out of the R.V.**

**“Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath.” Lilly told Kenny**

**“Goddamn it. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled.” Kenny says**

**“I’ll help you.” Renjun says and he walked over to Kenny**

**“Fucking thing ripped in half!” Kenny yelled**

**“You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everybody thinks.” Lilly says**

**“I think you should chill out.” Ben says**

**“I'm not gonna take this. You can push Ben around but you can't push me around.” Carley states**

**“I'm really sorry you feel that way. I'm starting to think maybe it was both of you.” Lilly says**

**“No!” Ben exclaimed**

**“Gah, this dumb-fuck walker!” Kenny complained**

**“You okay over there?” Thomas asked**

**“Yeah, yeah. . .son of a bitch.” Kenny says**

**“Ben, you have no other options here.” Lilly says**

**“Leave him alone.” Carley told Lilly**

**“You can tell me it was Carley and then everything will be right as rain.” Lilly says**

**“Don't you think so, Kenny?” Lilly asked Kenny**

**“There's no way it was Carley.” Lee says**

**“It was somebody else. It could've even been someone sneaking into our camp.” Thomas says and Lilly looks over at him**

**“That's ridiculous. That's what you think?” Lilly asked him**

**“Yes.” Thomas says**

**“Okay, fine, then. Kenny?” Lilly asked Kenny**

**“I don't know! Fuck! Just stop, would ya?!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“Well, your vote counts for you and Katjaa.” Lilly told him, and I sighed**

**“We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do ANYTHING! I'll--I'll do watches for months!” Ben exclaimed**

**“Ha, the HELL you will.” Lilly scoffed**

**“I'll get more food, more medicine, anything, just--” Ben tried but Lilly cut him off**

**“You think any of that is good now?!” Lilly asked him all mad**

**“JUST LET ME STAY, PLEASE! GOD, PLEASE!” Ben begged**

**“You're pathetic. Look at you.” Lilly says**

**“Stop panicking. Seriously, Ben, you need to stop and just take a breath.” Lee told Ben**

**“Do we need any more evidence than this?!” Lilly asked -- this is getting intense**

**“Fuck EVIDENCE! Stop treating him like this!” Carley exclaimed**

**“Shut up, Carley--ugh, I've heard enough out of you!” Lilly yelled at Carley**

**“Kenny! What's it gonna be?” Lilly asked Kenny and I looked over to see Kenny and Renjun still trying to get the walker out from under the R.V.**

**“Just gimme a damn minute!” Kenny told her**

**“Ben, you have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was her and not you.” Lilly told Ben**

**“Stop this. You're torturing him!” Thomas told Lilly**

**“No. . .” Ben muttered**

**“BEN!” Lilly yelled**

**“STOP.” Carley demanded**

**“There we go, you ugly shit.” Renjun says**

**“This is about trust, and I've never trusted you.” Lilly told Ben and Carley**

**“Lilly, lay off.” Lee told her**

**“I can't, Lee, you know I can't.” Lilly told Lee**

**“Thank you, Lee. Please, listen to him.” Carley told Lilly**

**“Please don't kick me out of the group.” Ben begged**

**“We won’t.” Lee told her**

**“Tell me. Now.” Lilly demanded**

**“THERE, we got ‘im.” Kenny says as him and Renjun pull it out from the R.V.**

**“Please, let's just get back in the RV.” Ben begged**

**“That’s not happening.” Lilly says**

**“You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once.” Carley snapped and that really made Lilly mad**

**Kenny stomps on the walker's head, killing it. He and Renjun then approach us.**

**“Now, what the fuck's the problem?” Renjun asked and then I see Lilly shoot Carley in the face, causing me to widen my eyes and Renjun backed up**

**Lee grabs Lilly's wrist and slams her against the RV.**

**“DROP IT.” Lee demanded in a rough voice and Lilly lets the gun fall from her hand.**

**“Holy fuck. . .” Thomas whispers**

**“KENNY, what's happening?!” Katjaa asked in a panic**

**“Keep Duck away from the windows! Jesus CHRIST! GET IN. We're leaving this crazy bitch!” Kenny exclaimed**

**“She couldn't be trusted, Lee. I swear. Please.” Lilly begged**

**“You're not coming with us.” Lee told her**

**“I'll die out here.” Lilly tried to reason**

**“I don’t care.” Lee says**

**“You're a murderer, Lilly. We can't have you with us.” Kenny told her**

**“I'm a murderer?! You've had Lee with you this whole time!” Lilly exclaimed**

**“I don't care what he did before.” Kenny told her**

**“You know?” Lilly asked**

**“Yeah, he told me. I don't give a shit. If we keep you with us, how long until you get ME?” Kenny asked**

**“I was trying to protect all of us. I don't have anything left.” Lilly says**

**“Get in, Lee. Let's go, you guys.” Kenny says and we all get in and drive off leaving Lilly and Carley’s body behind**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 18!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	21. 🔪19: Tɾαιɳ🔪

**🔪19: Tɾαιɳ🔪**

**"ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴀᴍᴇ ꜱᴜɴ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ꜰᴀʟʟ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴍɪʟᴇꜱ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**“Lee, a word, please?” Katjaa calls for Lee, as I was sitting next to Thomas and Renjun, in silence as the RV was moving again.**

**I don’t think I’ve ever gonna get Carely’s dead body out of my mind.**

**After Lee was done talking with Katjaa and Kenny, he sat down next to me, Renjun, and Thomas.**

**“Duck is bitten.” Lee says and we looked at him in confusion**

**“Huh?” Renjun asked**

**“He got bit by a walker trying to escape the motel.” Lee told us and I sighed.**

**“I don’t feel good.” I say**

**“What about Carley?” Thomas asked**

**“Gone. But won't come back.” Lee told Thomas and I sighed softly.**

**“Because she was shot in the head.” I tell him**

**“That's right. It's horrible.” Lee says**

**“Yeah, it is.” Renjun says and it was silent for a few seconds and I sighed softly**

**“Everything is bad right now.” I say getting more sleepier by the minute, as I laid my head against Renjun.**

**“Yeah, it is.” Lee says, and I felt my eyes starting to shut and I felt myself drift off.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**I wake up to see Clementine and Renjun cuddled up against each other. I also hear the R.V. starting to pull over, and I realize it was now morning time.**

**“We got something up ahead.” Kenny says, and I stood up from the couch and I walked over to Kenny and Katjaa, and I saw there was a train blocking the road**

**“Damn it. Road's blocked. Now we gotta deal with this.” I say**

**Lee, Kenny, me, and Ben get out of the RV and approach the train just in wonder.**

**“Is there any way to get around it?” Ben asked**

**“Doesn't look like it. On foot, maybe. Can't really afford to do that now.” Kenny told him, and I sighed -- great.**

**“This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us.” Lee says and I nodded**

**Clementine steps out of the RV, wearing a backpack, and rubbing her eyes, and yawning. Renjun steps out of the RV, walking over next to Clementine, wrapping his arm around her. Katjaa holds Duck's hand as they both climb out of the RV as well.**

**“Why don't you and I go look around?” Ben suggests to me and Lee**

**“Yeah, everyone else relax. Clem, Renjun, stay close to Kenny and Kat, okay?” I tell Clem and Renjun and they both nod**

**“Alright.” Renjun says and went over to sit down on the tree stump, and Clementine follows him**

**“Lee, Thomas, if you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something, I think Duck's a bit dehydrated.” Katjaa told me and Lee.**

**“It's a freighter, hon. Be careful in there.” Kenny told me and Lee and I scoff**

**“What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive? Hadn't crossed my mind.” I say sarcastically**

**I walked over to the train, and I opened the boxcar door and entered. Inside is a mattress, a chair, and other miscellaneous items. Ben appears behind me. Lee gets into the boxcar as well, following Ben.**

**“Whoa.” Ben says**

**“Somebody's been livin' in here.” Lee says**

**“Yeah, man. Shit. Think they're gone?” Ben asked**

**“I hope so, but this looks recently used. Be on the lookout and have your guard up.” Lee said, and I saw there was something on the floor and I went and picked it up, and i saw it was a map**

**“A map of where the train goes. I think these tracks might lead to the coast. Route 27, Savannah. That's where Kenny's got us headed.” I say -- wait Savannah, that’s where mom and dad are.**

**I went out of the cab, and I climbed up to the train to go over the cab door, and I looked inside to see there was a walker inside with it’s back turned to me.**

**“Shit.” I mumble**

**“We got one. Walker. Sitting in the chair. We got 'im.” Lee says**

**I opened the door, about to shoot the walker, but it fell over, indicating it’s dead. Oh thank god.**

**“Suppose we ought to look him over.” I say to Lee and Ben**

**Lee drags the engineer off the chair. We notice the missing chunk of his face and the bloody, cracked window at the front of the cab.**

**“I don't think this guy came back . . .” Ben says and I look at him**

**“Christ.” Lee mumbled, and I looked over to see a yellow light blinking**

**“That light is blinking.” I say**

**“Push it!” Ben exclaimed and I looked at him**

**“Push it?” Lee asked**

**“Why not?” Ben questioned**

**“Are you fucking serious?” I ask him, like he’s insane**

**“Here, look.” Ben told me, and he pushed the button, and the train squeaked and moved forward a little bit -- huh, it’s a good thing the train still works.**

**“It's just the brakes.” Ben says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Okay, I'll give you that one.” Lee told him**

**“This fucker works?” Kenny asked walking in the cab**

**“Seems like it.” Lee says, and Kenny sat down in the seat**

**“I'll be damned. How the hell do we get it movin'?” Kenny asked**

**“I don't know, ask Mister Amtrak over here.” I tell Kenny signalling over to Ben, who was pulling out the dead body of the conductor.**

**“No clue.” Ben says**

**“We found this in the boxcar back here.” I say giving the map to Kenny**

**“Whoa, is this what it looks like?” Kenny asked**

**“I think so.” Lee says**

**“This hoss will take us right to Savannah. A hundred tons of steel. Put a thousand walkers between us and the ocean and we don't have to give a shit! I can't believe it. . .” Kenny says and I sighed -- what about Duck? Duck, was bit, he’s not gonna make it that far.**

**“What about Duck?” I ask**

**“What about him?” Kenny asked back**

**“We can't act like nothin' happened to him.” Lee says to him**

**“We can't act like he's dead, either.” Kenny retorted**

**“Okay. Fair enough.” I say**

**“Try to get this thing started. There's gotta be some sort of...manual or somethin'.” Kenny says to us**

**“Ha, I don’t know about that.” I say**

**Ben returns from disposing of the corpse of the train conductor.**

**“Ben, if you could keep an eye on the girls, Renjun, and Duck, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to make sense of these controls.” Kenny told Ben, and he left the train, and went back to the others.**

**“I’m gonna take a look around.” I say and Lee and Kenny nodded**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**After I couldn’t find anything interesting, I decided to sit with Renjun and Clementine, and I heard the engine of the train come on, and I smiled softly.**

**I walked over to Kenny and Lee who were talking to each other, and I heard they started to talk about Duck.**

**“What about Duck?” Lee asked**

**“What about him?” Kenny asked back**

**“Look, Kenny, it's something we're gonna have to deal with.” I say to him**

**“Did you not hear Kat? We don't know shit, Thomas.” Kenny snapped and I sighed**

**“Let’s fucking enjoy this.” Kenny says and I nodded**

**“C'mon, let's see if she'll move.” Kenny told us, and we walked inside the cab so Lee could start the train. Lee pulled the throttle to start the train, and it moved forward but just stopped**

**“Damn it! Of course, we're still attached. Can either of you go find out where we're stuck, and get us UN-stuck?” Kenny asked**

**“Yeah. I’ll do it.” I say, and Lee gave me a tool. . . probably to get us free.**

**I walked over to the side of the train, and I saw that the counterpin was still attached to the train, and I used the tool to detach it.**

**“Hey, Kenny, we're loose!” I called**

**I go back inside the boxcar. I felt someone was behind me so I turned around to see a man was standing behind me.**

**“You touch any of my stuff?” He asked -- holy shit**

**“I took the map of the train routes.” I say**

**“That's fine, you can have that.” The man told me and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“Really?” I asked**

**“Yeah, I got 'em all right up here.” The man told me as he pointed to his head.**

**“I guess it's no worse for wear. Name's Chuck. Charles, if you're fancy.” The man says**

**“Thomas.” I introduced**

**“That your crew outside?” Chuck asked, he met the others?**

**“Yeah.” I replied**

**“And the guys up in the cab?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Them too.” I inquire**

**“I saw you walking through here and thought about scaring the pants off of you.” Chuck says and I furrow my eyebrows.**

**“What?” I question**

**“But I couldn't force myself to do it.” Chuck says and I nodded -- I’m still freaked out.**

**“You're still kinda freaking me out.” I say**

**“Train folk'll do that. Already met everyone outside; they all warmed to me right quick in direct sunlight.” Chuck says and I nodded**

**Me and Chuck leave the boxcar. Chuck sits down on the log, his guitar next to him.**

**“You met Chuck!” Clementine exclaimed**

**“Yeah...I did.” I say still a little freaked out**

**“It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change.” Katjaa says**

**“He gave us candy. Ben, too!” Renjun exclaimed, and I look over to Ben, who looked up from the candy he was eating, and his eyes bounced back and forth.**

**“Welcome.” I hear Lee say to Chuck**

**“Thank ya.” Chuck thanked**

**“You met Kenny?” I ask**

**“Sure did. Man shares my love of the road.” Chuck told me**

**“That's for certain.” I say, and Duck started to cough.**

**“I'm awful sorry your son's not feeling good.” Chuck told Katjaa**

**“I appreciate your concern.” Katjaa thanked him**

**“Well, with a little TLC I'm sure he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time. And I can offer y'all whatever I got, although it ain't much.” Chuck says, and I see Kenny rejoin the group.**

**“Thank you...we'd like to do the same.” Katjaa says**

**“Why don't we hold off on...?” Kenny trailed off**

**“Stay with us, we'd like the company.” Katjaa told Chuck**

**I see Lee walk over to Kenny, and I sighed softly, feeling myself just get so tired all of a sudden -- I really don’t know why.**

**“We don't got much left, so just gather whatever you have. Let's go.” Kenny says to us, and we all walked over to the train.**

**“Want a ride?” Kenny asked Chuck**

**“Well, it sounds like you're taking my home.” Chuck says to Kenny**

**“That's a yes, then.” Kenny says**

**“Haven't found anything better for keeping the creepy-crawlies out than that boxcar.” Chuck said and hopped inside the boxcar.**

**“Duck’s sick.” Clementine says**

**“Get on the train, Clementine.” Kenny snapped and Clementine and Renjun got on the train.**

**“He is getting sicker.” Katjaa says, and I looked over at Duck, and he looked pale and just . . . sick.**

**“Let me look at him.” Kenny says**

**Kenny examines Duck, then takes a step back after noticing how pale and sickly he is.**

**“We can't ignore this. Look at the kid, Kenny. This is happening.” Lee says**

**“Ain't shit happening. And if it were, what can we do here? We get on the train and we find something better. THAT is the plan.” Kenny snapped**

**“I think Lee just wants to talk it through.” Katjaa says**

**“It's TALKED THROUGH. Get on, Kat. I'll be up front. I don't want to hear any nonsense until we get where we're goin'.” Kenny says, and we get inside the train, while Kenny and Lee went over to the cab, and the train started to move -- indicating that Lee started the train.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 19!!!**

**Wow long time no see haha!!!**

**It’s been two months since I uploaded this story and I just wanted to apologize for that.**

**Mostly a Thomas chapter today -- but Clementine would be there mostly in the next chapter.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	22. 🔪20: Oɱιԃ & Cԋɾιʂƚα🔪

**🔪20: Oɱιԃ & Cԋɾιʂƚα🔪**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪ ɢᴏ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴅɪᴇ"**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**Everyone except Kenny sits in the boxcar. We all notice Duck's worsening condition, and he looks so pale and so . . . dead.**

**I had my legs against my chest, while I had my arms wrapped around him, just watching Duck, get worse and worse.**

**“Got to be hard on ya, eh? Three adults taking care of five kids; no disrespect, son.” Chuck says and that caused Ben to frown**

**“We'll be fine. We've gone through just as much as anybody else.” Lee told Chuck**

**“This one's gonna grow up quick.” Chuck said towards Ben**

**“I already am.” Ben says to him**

**“I don't doubt it, son.” Chuck says**

**Duck, then started to cough up blood -- oh god.**

**“LEE! Lee. I need you. Right now. I need you to go get Ken.” Katjaa told Lee**

**“What's...?” Lee trailed off**

**“Would you get that off his face? My hands are full here.” Katjaa told Lee, and Lee picked up a rag “ Thank you. Could you just get that off his face, please?” Katjaa asked**

**Lee wipes the blood off Duck's face.**

**“He's out of time. We need to stop this train.” Katjaa told him, and I sighed softly**

**“Okay.” Lee says**

**“Please.” Katjaa begged**

**Lee walked out of the boxcar, and up to the cab to talk to Kenny, and tell him to stop the train.**

**“Are you going to be okay?” Renjun asked me and I looked over at him and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“I don’t think so.” I told him, and Renjun wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned into his arms, and he wrapped his other around me, so both of his arms were around me.**

**The train came to a stop -- signaling that Lee convinced Kenny to stop the train.**

**“Come on.” Thomas gently told us, and we nodded and me and Renjun got out of the train, while I saw Lee and Kenny come out of the cab, and come down to the boxcar.**

**“Ken. It's...I think it's time.” Katjaa told Kenny**

**“The boy's been bit. In case you haven't figured that out.” Kenny told Chuck**

**Ben and Chuck cross their arms, looking sad.**

**“Take as long as you need.” Thomas says**

**“There ain't no time left to take.” Kenny told Thomas, and I sighed.**

**“What are we gonna do?” Kenny asked Katjaa**

**“We can't allow him to become one of those things.” Katjaa told Kenny and I felt Renjun wrap his arm around my shoulder.**

**“But what if... What if he doesn't?” Kenny says in denial.**

**“Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more than life itself. I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish.” Katjaa told Kenny**

**“But --” Kenny tried to talk but Katjaa cut him off**

**“No.” Kat says sternly**

**“There's...come on, Kat…” Kenny says not having any options.**

**“If you think of one, let me know.” Kat told Kenny**

**“Isn't there some sort of pill, or something we can just give him. . .” Kenny says trying to find a better option.**

**“Stop it.” Katjaa whispers and I sigh softly -- I just feel awful.**

**“He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon? I mean, Jesus, this is our son.” Kenny says**

**“I KNOW. But we know it's...here. Or nothing.” Katjaa says pointing to her head.**

**“Well...fuck...just...who, then? You want me to?” Kenny asked and I sighed**

**“You don't have to.” Katjaa told Kenny**

**“I’ll do it.” Kenny told Katjaa**

**“No. You don't HAVE to.” Katjaa told Kenny**

**“Katjaa, fuck, I--I--I can. I can do this.” Kenny begged**

**“You can't. I love you, Ken. But this is beyond you.” Katjaa told Kenny and I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I tried to hold them.**

**“I’ll do it.” Lee says**

**“No. It should be a parent.” Katjaa told Lee**

**“No parent should have to do something like this.” Lee told them**

**“Lee's right, Kat. We can say our goodbyes and...just let that be it.” Kenny says to Katjaa**

**“I don't know... Lee, you'd be doing this family a great service. Why don't we take him into the forest? So Clementine and Renjun don't have to see.” Katjaa says and I sighed softly**

**“Yeah.” Kenny agreed**

**“Give us a moment to say goodbye?” Katjaa asked Lee**

**“Of course.” Lee reassured**

**Katjaa and Kenny go into the forest, with Duck in Kat’s arms, as me and Renjun watch them.**

**“What’s happening?” Renjun asked Lee**

**“I'm going to take care of Duck.” Lee told Renjun**

**“I thought he was going to die.” I say**

**“I'm putting him out of his misery.” Lee says**

**“Oh.” I mutter**

**“Yeah.” Lee says**

**“Look, Clem. Things will--” Lee started to say but he got cut off by a gunshot.**

**“What the--” Lee muttered**

**“NOOO!” Kenny yelled**

**“Ben! Take Clementine and Renjun into the train! Go, it'll be fine. Thomas! Come with me.” Lee says and I look over at Thomas and he nodded to Lee, and he and Lee ran off.**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**Lee and I enter the forest. Duck sits against a tree, still alive, and Katjaa lies on the ground, having shot herself in the head with the gun nearby. Kenny holds her body and cries.**

**What the fuck!**

**“KAT! KAT! KATJAA! Why, Kat? Honey, oh, fuckin' god... You said you could do it, Kat, goddamn it, you said you could do it!” Kenny cried**

**“What the hell happened? What did you--” I started to say but I couldn’t finish my sentence.**

**“She couldn't...she just...fuck, oh, fuck…” Kenny cried and I sighed.**

**Kenny brushes his hand over Katjaa's face to close her eyes. He picks up the gun and approaches Duck.**

**“What do we do?” Kenny asked and I shook my head -- this whole situation is so fucked.**

**“Give me the gun, Ken. I'll do it.” Lee says**

**Kenny complies. Lee shoots Duck.**

**I just closed my eyes, as I couldn’t bear to look at Duck’s dead body.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**Lee, Thomas, and Kenny leave the forest. We all get back on the train and we start moving again. I am sitting on the edge of the boxcar, my walkie-talkie beside me. Renjun is outside standing against the rails near the cab door, just watching everything go by. Lee comes and sits next to me.**

**“You want to talk?” Lee asked me**

**“Uh-uh.” I hummed ‘no’**

**“You understand what happened?” Lee asked me and I nodded**

**“Yes.” I answered**

**“Okay. What are you thinking about?” Lee asked and I sighed**

**“What Chuck said.” I say**

**“What'd Chuck say?” Lee asked me**

**“That what happened to Duck would happen to me.” I say to him**

**“The fuck he did.” Lee sworn**

**“Swear.” I say**

**“Sorry. I'm gonna go talk some sense into him.” Lee says mad**

**“Don't be mad.” I told him, and he stood up and walked out of the boxcar, and I sighed . . . that’s just great.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**I see Lee walk back in the boxcar, and I sighed**

**“Hey, Clem.” Lee says**

**“Did you talk to him?” I asked him, and Lee sat down next to me again.**

**“I did, he had some, uh...he explained himself and made some good points. Look, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you. But there are some precautions we have to take.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“Okay, yeah, that makes sense.” I replied**

**“Don't worry, sweetheart.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“Okay. What should we do?” I ask him**

**“Well, we're gonna figure out a plan for when we get to Savannah, teach you how to protect yourself, and, uh, tidy you up a little so you can't get grabbed so easily.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“I'd like that.” I smiled**

**“Good.” Lee says and he stood up**

**“You need to know how to protect yourself.” Lee told me and I stood up as well.**

**“Like hiding or running away? Got it.” I say and he took out his gun from his pocket . . . oh boy.**

**Thomas and Renjun know how to shoot -- Renjun just hasn’t shot anything yet. Thomas just doesn’t think Renjun is ready.**

**“I mean with one of these. First, don't be afraid of it. It's just a thing. Take it. But know where your finger is all the time. And don't put it on the trigger unless you want to hurt somebody.” Lee told me and I sighed shakily, taking the gun from his hands.**

**“Okay. Okay.” I say to him**

**“See, it's not scary.” Lee told me**

**“It’s heavy.” I say, feeling a ton of weight in the gun, weigh my hands down.**

**“You'll get stronger. To aim, you look right down the top, through that notch. Line up the sight at the end with your target.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“Is there anything else I should know?” I ask him**

**“Squeeze the trigger, steadily, okay? Don't give it a quick yank or pull.” Lee told me and I nodded -- that should be easy.**

**“Steady. I can do that.” I say**

**“Every time. It'll be tough, but just remember to do that and you'll hit what you're aiming at.” Lee told me and I nodded, okay, I’m ready.**

**“Okay. I'm ready.” I tell him**

**Lee sets a bottle on the crate. I aimed the gun at the bottle that was sitting on the crate.**

**“Good. Don't lock your elbows.” Lee says moving my elbows down “Okay, let's take the first shot.” Lee told me, covering my ears, and I sighed “Squeeze the trigger smoothly and I'll cover your ears. Nice and easy.” Lee says and I nodded**

**“Nice and easy.” I said and took the shot and I missed, but the shot kind of scared me “EEP!” I squeal**

**“You okay?” Lee asked me and I sighed**

**“My hands hurt. I don't like this.” I tell him**

**“Let's stick with it, okay?” Lee told me and I sighed**

**“Do I have to?” I ask**

**“Yeah, you do.” Lee told me, as I aimed the gun again, and Lee adjusted my arms again and covered my ears.**

**“A bit to the right.” Lee says and I aimed my gun to the right “Close; now keep it steady.” Lee told me and I shot the gun, and I got the bottle.**

**“I got it!” I exclaimed while I had a smile on my face.**

**“Excellent, good shot.” Lee told me**

**“Lee sets up another bottle. I fired the gun and missed the bottle.**

**“Aim more to the right.” Lee told me and I aimed to the right again “A little bit lower.” He says and I shot the gun, and the bottle just exploded -- indicating that I got the shot.**

**“There you go, nice.” Lee says to me**

**Lee sets up another bottle. I fired the gun and hit the bottle.**

**“I did it!” I cheered while smiling.**

**“Yeah, you did. Good job.” Lee told me**

**“I squeezed the trigger, just like you said.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“I know; you did good.” Lee told me and I sighed.**

**“They're not walkers, though.” I tell him**

**“No, far from it. But you know how these things work now. We'll graduate you to walkers one day.” Lee told me and I nodded.**

**“Okay. I feel good.” I say, feeling a bunch of adrenaline run through me.**

**“Not so scary, huh?” Lee asked me and I shook my head.**

**“Nuh-uh.” I hummed**

**I return the gun and Lee puts it away.**

**“My hands hurt and my ears have noise in them. Like, eeeeeeee!” I tell Lee as I sat down**

**“You'll get used to it.” Lee told me and he sat down next to me**

**“So, you're probably not gonna like this.” Lee said to me and I looked at him.**

**“Oh, no, what happened?” I ask him**

**“Nothing. We have to talk about your hair. It's not safe.” Lee told me and I got offended.**

**“That’s not nice.” I say to him**

**“What?” Lee asked me, confused.**

**“Are you saying it smells?” I ask him**

**“No.” Lee denied and I sighed**

**“Because it does, kinda.” I say and Lee shakes his head.**

**“Do you remember when Andy St. John grabbed it? And I got mad?” Lee asked me and I nodded -- that was terrifying.**

**“Yeah . . .” I answered**

**“Well, that could happen again. And if it's a walker, well... We need to trim it.” Lee told me and I sighed -- I don’t think Thomas is gonna be happy with this.**

**“Just a trim, right?” I ask**

**“I need to cut it short enough so that it can't get grabbed.” Lee told me and I sighed.**

**“Okay.” I say**

**“Mind if we do this now?” Lee asked me and I sighed**

**“I guess not.” I tell him, being mopey.**

**“Don't mope. It's a good thing.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**After Lee decides to cut my hair, I take off my hat and Lee starts cutting my hair.**

**“Do you know how to do this?” I ask hopefully, he knows what he’s doing.**

**“Yeah, of course.” Lee says, but I didn’t believe him.**

**“I don't believe you.” I tell him**

**“Good.” Lee says, and that made me confused. How is that good?**

**“Good?” I ask in confusion**

**“It means you know when someone is lying to you, which is another valuable survival skill.” Lee told me -- huh I guess he’s right.**

**“So you did kill someone, before.” I say**

**“Yep.” Lee says and I sighed.**

**“I'm glad you finally told me.” I tell him**

**“Me too.” Lee agreed**

**“You've killed lots of things now; it doesn't even matter.” I tell him**

**“You're right. Before all of this, I was sent to jail, you know.” Lee told me**

**“Did people ever go to jail when they shouldn't?” I ask him**

**“All the time.” Lee told me and I sighed softly.**

**“Okay, I think I'm about done. I can probably tie these pieces back with something.” Lee told me, and I remember I had something that would probably work.**

**“Here, I have some hair thingies.” I say handing him some hair ties.**

**“You do?” Lee asked and I nodded**

**“Uh, yeah. Lilly gave them to me for sleeping.” I tell him**

**Lee puts my hair in pigtails and I feel at my new hairstyle, then pouted.**

**“Does it look dumb?” I ask him**

**“Ha, no. You look cute--and a lot harder to grab.” Lee told me as he patted my head.**

**Lee hands me the hat and I put it back on.**

**“I'm sorry about your hair. I think it looks cute, though.” Lee told me and I sighed -- Thomas and my mom ain’t gonna like it though.**

**“Thomas and my mom ain’t gonna like it.” I tell Lee**

**“I want to talk about Savannah.” Lee told me and I nodded -- our parents are in Savannah.**

**“Me too.” I agree**

**Lee pulls out the map, unfolds it, and places it on the floor between me and him.**

**“And what we're gonna do when we get there. We don't know what to expect--the city could be bad or totally under control. The thing is, you, Thomas, Renjun, and I, we're a team, you know? And a team needs a plan. Aside from everyone else, when this train stops, you and I should know exactly what we're doing.” Lee says and I nodded -- liking this.**

**“A plan. I like it.” I say**

**“Ha, good.” Lee told me**

**“We need to help find a boat. It's our best bet at safety.” Lee says -- but our parents are in Savannah.**

**“Okay, but we'll be IN Savannah and our parents were in Savannah.” I tell Lee**

**“I know, look--” Lee started but I shook my head, cutting off his words.**

**“No. I don't care about safety. I care about finding them.” I snapped**

**“Where would we even look?” Lee asked and I sighed**

**“I can remember where they were staying. Maybe they didn't go far.” I tell him**

**“Clementine . . .” Lee started and I sighed**

**“Please, Lee.” I begged and he nodded**

**“Alright. Let's figure that out on the map, but a boat is the ultimate plan.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“Yes. They can come with us, right?” I ask him, hopeful**

**“Yes.” Lee told me and I smiled**

**“It looks like we'll come right through town if there's nothing on the tracks to hold us up.” Lee says pointing at the map, and I nodded**

**“We're gonna want to look for a boat here, I imagine. And from there, we've got all of Savannah to the southwest of us.” Lee says pointing at a different part of the map.**

**“Now, we've got a good chuck of Savannah here. What do you think?” Lee asked**

**“They always stay in the same place when they go there. It's, uh...hmm.” I say -- trying to figure out the name of the hotel our parents usually stay in.**

**“Hey. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Have you and Thomas ever been there?” Lee asked me, and I nodded.**

**“Once.” I tell him**

**“Well, think about it--there are a lot of hotels on here, but read this map and maybe it will jog your memory.” Lee told me and I nodded**

**“They've got really tasty desserts. It's called the M...M something...Mar…” I say trying to jog my memory.**

**“Is this it? The Marsh House?” Lee asked while he pointed to the map, and I nodded.**

**“Yes, that’s it.” I say to him**

**“So we'll head there.” Lee told me and I smiled.**

**“Yes!” I exclaimed in happiness**

**“You think we have a good plan?” Lee asked me and I nodded.**

**“I think it's very good. Can I...tell my parents? You know.” I asked him and he nodded.**

**“Sure, go ahead.” He told me and I smiled**

**“Alright. How do you feel?” Lee asked me**

**“Good. Better. I'm glad we have a plan.” I tell him and he nods**

**“And you're a good little shot.” Lee says and I smiled softly**

**“Thanks.” I thanked him**

**“I guess we should see how far--” Lee started to say but was cut off by the sound of Kenny’s voice.**

**“OH, SHIT! HOLD ON, EVERYBODY!” Kenny yelled, and the train had squealed and came to a halt.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**On the overpass ahead of us, part of a gas truck is hanging off the edge and blocking the road.**

**“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUCK!” Kenny yelled -- that’s gonna attract a lot of attention.**

**“Maybe we could walk?” Ben suggested**

**“That's fucking stupid, Ben.” Thomas snapped**

**“I'm just sayin'...” Ben said**

**“Hmm. I dunno; I ain't got much experience with y'all's fortitude but we could probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train.” Chuck says**

**“That thing's not full of milk, Charles. That's gas or diesel; something that's going to explode.” Kenny told Chuck**

**“YOU gotta get ahold of yourself. This a crew here.” Chuck told Kenny**

**“This ain't shit.” Kenny told him**

**“This --” Chuck started only to be cut off by someone’s voice**

**“Yo, you keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off.” A man told us**

**“Are you guys gonna be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking.” A woman says**

**A man and a woman stand on the overpass. Kenny reaches toward his gun.**

**“No, we’re friendly.” Lee says**

**“Put your hand down, Ken.” Thomas says**

**“That's what everybody says.” The woman says**

**“We know.” Lee replied**

**“Let's give these guys a break.” The man told the woman -- hmm, I wonder how this would go.**

**“We’ll see.” The woman says**

**“You guys got a problem with your train?” The man asked us**

**“Yeah, you're standing right in front of it.” Renjun says to the man with his arms crossed -- like he really didn’t trust him at all -- I don’t blame him.**

**“Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look.” The man told Renjun, and Lee went to walk to the ladder, before Kenny had stopped him.**

**“Anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape.” Kenny told Lee**

**Lee walked over and grabbed onto the ladder.**

**“If I come up there, you better not be murderers or thieves.” Lee says to the two**

**“I guess you'll have to find out.” The woman told Lee and he climbed up the ladder, and I sighed -- I don’t trust this.**

**I went to walk over to the ladder, and Thomas had grabbed onto my arm to stop me.**

**“Clem, what the hell are you doing?” Thomas asked**

**“I’m going up there. I know you don’t trust this, but come on Thomas, I’m old enough to do this.” I told Thomas, and I shook his arm off of me, and I went over to the ladder, and I climbed up, and the man took notice of that.**

**“Oh, shit! Goddamn, you guys have a kid!” The man exclaimed**

**“What are you doing up here?” Lee asked me as I finally got up on the overpass.**

**“Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your name?” The man asked me and I smiled.**

**“Clementine.” I introduced**

**“Oh, so he gets to swear?” Lee joked**

**“Well, this is great. See, things are looking up.” The woman asked Lee**

**“It's that obvious?” Lee asked the woman**

**“To me.” The woman says**

**“And, no, he's not down there. Her brother is though.” Lee told the woman, and I looked down at Thomas and Renjun, and they just looked so . . . tired and defeated.**

**“Hmm. What's your story?” The woman asked**

**“I came across Clementine, her brother, and Renjun, alone the first day all of this happened. We've all been together ever since.” Lee explained**

**“And everybody down there, they're cool?” The woman asked Lee**

**“Kenny lost his wife and kid.” Lee told her, and I sighed softly.**

**“Man. How long ago?” The man asked Lee**

**“What time is it?” Lee asked the man**

**“I don't know. Uh, four?” The man says -- jeez, it’s only been a couple of hours.**

**“Maybe two hours ago.” Lee told him**

**“Goddamn…” The woman mumbled**

**“We're sorry for anything that's happened to you guys. That train is awesome, though.” The man says to Lee**

**“That tank is your real problem. We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving on down the road. Alone.” The woman says and I sighed softly.**

**“We'd appreciate the help.” Lee told them**

**“You can't just blast through it, I guess.” The man said and I looked over to Lee.**

**“If you could get it down, the rest would probably be pretty easy.” The woman says**

**“We'll start there.” Lee says**

**“We'll come down and settle in, and see if we can help.” The woman says**

**We all go down the ladder to join the rest of the group.**

**“Guys, this is Omid and Christa.” Lee introduced**

**Thomas, Renjun, Chuck, Ben, and Kenny looked at them and said nothing.**

**“Not big on welcomes…” Omid says awkwardly**

**“Like I said, it's been a bit of a day.” Lee says**

**“We just wanted to say hi and say that your train is pretty cool.” Omid says**

**“But we're not looking for charity.” Christa says to them**

**“The plan is to cut that tanker down and be on our way.” Lee says to them**

**“Seems like a plan enough to me.” Kenny says**

**“You want to start in on that tanker?” Omid asked Christa**

**“I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind.” Christa says talking about me, and I smile softly.**

**“And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens?” Kenny says to Omid -- and I just felt so bad for him.**

**“Really, Ken?” Lee asked him**

**“It's probably for the best. Someone might want to have a look inside of that station back there, too.” Kenny says**

**“Sounds great. Let's do this thing.” Omid says and I sighed softly**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 20!!!**

**This chapter is long as hell haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	23. 🔪21: Hҽɾԃ🔪

**🔪21: Hҽɾԃ🔪**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ʙʀɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟɪꜰᴇ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ꜱᴄᴀʀꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɴɪꜰᴇ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴄʀʏ. ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ᴅᴇꜱᴛʀᴏʏɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ."**

**Clementine’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting on the ground talking with Christa, while Thomas was sitting on a log next to Chuck, while Renjun was on top of the train next to Ben, keeping watch, and I saw Lee walk up to us.**

**“You interrogating this woman for us?” Lee asked me and I nodded.**

**“Yep.” I answered**

**“She set off any alarm bells?” Lee asked**

**“Not yet.” I say to him**

**“She's very thorough.” Christa says**

**“That's what I like to hear.” Lee says and I smiled softly**

**“That's a pretty useful radio for her to be holding onto, no?” Christa asked Lee, and I looked down at my radio, sadly.**

**“It's busted, but it means something to her.” Lee told her**

**“Ah, I understand.” Christa told him, and I smiled softly.**

**“Careful, she's a crack shot now.” Lee told Christa**

**“You got this girl shooting guns?” Christa asked Lee -- and she was surprised about it.**

**“Look, I don't need a lecture.” Lee told her**

**“You weren't getting one. It's good. She SHOULD be able to take care of herself.” Christa said to Lee, and I smiled softly at that.**

**Lee walked away from us, and I saw that he was going to walk to the station, that was up ahead, and I looked over to Christa giving her this look and she nodded, and I stood up and I ran over to Lee.**

**“Can I follow you over there?” I ask Lee**

**“You don't like the new girl?” Lee asked me**

**“I do. But...it's like we're a team. Like you said.” I tell him**

**“Yeah, alright. Come on.” Lee told me, “Clementine and I are checking out this train station, alright? Hustle over if you hear anything.” Lee called out to the others**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Me and Lee arrived at the station. "SURVIVORS INSIDE" is painted on the roof.**

**I saw Lee looking around the station, and I went over to the door of the station, and I tried to open the door, and I saw Lee walking over to the door as well.**

**“You should wait for me before trying to open doors.” Lee told me and I sighed softly.**

**“Sorry.” I apologize**

**“Luckily it's locked. We'll get better at working together.” Lee told me and I nodded.**

**“The window's open up there.” Lee says and I look up to see the window on top of the door -- opened.**

**“Maybe I could look in?” I suggest**

**“Why don't I put you on my shoulders and you can peek into that window up there?” Lee asked and I nodded at that suggestion.**

**“Sounds good.” I say**

**I stand on Lee's shoulders and look into the window.**

**“Okay, I can see in, what do I do now?” I ask Lee**

**“Getting this door open is going to be tough.” Lee said to me and I shook my head.**

**“It might not be that hard.” I tell him**

**“Maybe we can find the key or figure out a way to knock this door down. Kenny'd probably have me pick the lock, which actually might work now that we have the time…” Lee says**

**I reach through the window and unlock the door.**

**“I think I opened it.” I say**

**“For real?” Lee asked me**

**“I think so.” I told him, and Lee had put me back down on the ground, and he opened the door and I smiled softly.**

**“Well, I'll be damned.” Lee says, and he was about to walk inside the station before I stopped him.**

**“Be careful.” I say to him**

**“I'm supposed to tell you that.” Lee told me and I chuckled, and we entered the station**

**“Goddamn, it's dark in here.” Lee says and I looked up to him.**

**“Maybe I can hold the door open?” I suggest**

**“I don't like that. I'll prop it open with something.” Lee says and he propped the door open with a tool he got from the train.**

**Lee looks at the gap above the door, that could probably have what we need for the tanker.**

**“There's some space up there, but not much.” Lee says**

**“We're lucky I'm so little.” I say -- I really don’t know when I’m gonna grow but for now, I’m glad to be little.**

**“Yeah, we are.” Lee says agreeing with me.**

**“You okay going over the top of this fence?” Lee asked me and I nodded.**

**“Yeah, definitely.” I tell him**

**Lee boosts me into the cage.**

**“Go on and grab the keys, Clem.” Lee told me and I just widened my eyes “Come on, scoot.” Lee told me**

**“Behind you!” I exclaimed, as I saw a walker approach him**

**“Fuck!” Lee exclaimed**

**Lee pulls out his pistol, but another walker attacks him, knocking the pistol out of his hands and under the cage door. I picked up the gun, and I pointed it at the walkers, but I just couldn’t shoot them. Lee pushes it back, but both walkers continue to advance. Lee backs up to the door and grabs his weapon. He kills one of the walkers and struggles as the second one grabs onto him, but then knocks it over and kills it. He sees me holding the pistol, my hands shaking.**

**“It's okay...it's okay...everything's fine.” Lee told me, and I lowered the gun, and I heard growling, from another walker, and I looked over to see a walker inside in the cage I’m in.**

**Oh my god.**

**“KEYS! NOW!” Lee yelled**

**I take the keys and I hand them to Lee. He unlocks the door, takes the pistol, and shoots the walker.**

**“God...damn…” Lee muttered**

**“That didn't go so good.” I say**

**“No, it did not go so good. But we're okay. Everything's okay.” Lee told me and I sighed softly.**

**“What's going on? I thought I heard a gunshot.” Christa says from behind the door.**

**“We’re fine.” Lee says to her**

**Christa enters and notices the walker corpses.**

**“We found some walkers.” Lee told her**

**“You and a fourteen year old versus three of them, huh?” Christa asked**

**“We handled it.” Lee told her**

**“Yeah, looks like. What if you hadn't?” Christa asked him, and Lee stayed silent.**

**“I'm gonna go make sure the noise didn't cause us any problems.” Christa told us and I smiled and nodded**

**“That's a good idea.” I say**

**Christa smiles and nods, then starts to leave. Before reaching the door, she turns back to us.**

**“I hope you know what you're doing with her.” Christa told Lee**

**“We're still alive, aren't we?” Lee asked**

**“Yeah, you are.” Christa says and she leaves the station.**

**Lee picked up the blowtorch, and walked back over to me.**

**“Let’s go outside now.” I say to him**

**“What did we learn?” Lee asked me and I sighed**

**“I'm not ready for a gun.” I tell him**

**“No, you just have to learn to pull the trigger.” Lee told me and I sighed and I nodded.**

**“It's so hard.” I say to him**

**“Don't think, just do it. Live with what happens.” Lee told me and I nodded.**

**“I'll try.” I tell him and me and Lee walk out of the station, and walk back to the group.**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**“I found a blowtorch in the station. Should make quick work of the coupling up there.” Lee says to Omid as he exited the train cab**

**“Excellent, I'll come up there with you to have a look.” Omid says to Lee and Omid climbed the ladder with Lee following him.**

**“I heard a gunshot, are you okay?” Thomas asked me and I sighed and nodded.**

**“Yeah, there were a couple of walkers in the station, but we’re fine.” I say**

**“Are you sure?” Thomas asked me and I nodded. “Alright.” Thomas says**

**I turn around to see that Lee has turned on the blowtorch and starts to cut the hitch while closing his eyes. But then I see the truck starts to slide down and Omid pulls Lee backward to safety.**

**I see Lee had offered the blowtorch to Omid. They talk for a couple of seconds, until I see Omid lean over the edge and use the blowtorch as Lee holds onto his arm to keep him from falling.**

**“Guys...there's something coming.” Ben called and I looked over to see about thousands upon thousands of walkers coming our way . . . oh my god!**

**“WE GOTTA GO!” Renjun yelled running off the train with Ben, as the herd of walkers started to get closer.**

**Omid successfully cuts through the hitch, and Lee pulls him up. The tanker falls and crashes into the ladder, destroying it.**

**“KENNY, GO!” Lee yelled**

**Everyone but Lee and Omid get into the train as Kenny starts it up. I saw that gas spills from the tanker.**

**As the train gets further away from the overpass, and the herd of walkers, I walk inside the boxcar to see Lee, Omid, and Christa laying on the ground of the boxcar.**

**“That...was a LOT...of them.” Omid says out of breath**

**“Are you hurt...?” I ask them**

**“No, we're okay.” Lee told me**

**“Speak for yourself, my leg is fucked.” Omid snapped**

**“We're fine, Clementine. We're fine.” Christa told me**

**🗡🗡🗡**

**Thomas’ P.O.V**

**Some time later, in the cab, Clementine and Renjun are asleep in a chair, as she was on his lap, while her backpack on the floor next to her. Lee goes to the open backpack and examines a drawing Clementine made of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. I sigh softly as I did a quick peak of the drawing myself. Kenny enters the cab.**

**“Next stop, the Atlantic.” Kenny says and I sighed softly**

**“We have to find a boat. We just have to.” Lee says -- I know Clementine would probably say to go and find our parents but I actually started to believe they’re dead . . . I started to believe they were dead a couple of months of living in the motor inn, but I don’t have the guts to tell that to Clem though.**

**“We will.” Kenny says**

**“You'll never get over today.” Lee told Kenny**

**“That's all I keep thinking.” Kenny says and I sighed**

**“Try to think about what's ahead of you.” I told him and he nods**

**“That's why I keep thinking it.” Kenny told me and I nodded**

**“I'll leave you to your thoughts.” Lee told him, and I looked back over to Clementine, and I smiled softly.**

**“She's out cold like I've never seen.” I say**

**Clementine's radio crackles, and I look at it in confusion and Lee picks it up.**

**“Hell...o...oo...there....?” A stranger says while the connection was staticy.**

**“What the...?” Lee asked**

**“Can't wait for you to get to Savannah, Clementine. I've got your parents right here, and you be sure to find me whether Lee or your brother wants you to or not. Now, what I need--” The stranger says but the radio cut out before he could say anything else.**

**What the fuck was that?**

**“Holy shit…” Lee mumbled**

**“I thought that fucking thing was broken…” Kenny says**

**“So did we.” I say to him**

**“Well, it sounds like somebody knows where we're headed.” Kenny says**

**“Who the fuck?” Lee asked**

**“I don't know. But I doubt we're going to be happy when we find out.” I say to him, and I look over to Clementine and I sighed -- what the hell is she doing?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 21!!!**

**Oop we’re getting close to the end of season one and I’m so excited!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
